What Happened! (Fem ItalyXGermany)
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Story one of my new series "Two Words: A Hetalia Series". I've always wanted to do something like this so enjoy ! (summaries in stories). Cover picture is not mine. It belongs to a wonderful deviantartist named Silverwing100.
1. Summary

**Germany never really talked about falling head-over-heels in love with a country or person. In fact, he believes that countries should never really fall in love at all. After all, if they did, it would be considered a taboo, a hoax or just a plain out mistake. Because they're just a part of history, and the history of someone never truly does last long. So it's never worth it to end up broken hearted.**

**Italy knows the great power of true love. After all, there was that one boy that had been part of his life. That is, until that boy disappeared and became a part of history. But Italy knows that it's worthless to give up on love. It is what keeps both countries and humans going. And that's just how he gets on with life. Knowing that as much as there is hate on both sides of an argument, there's always going to be love in between.**

**When England's magic causes Italy to forever turn into a girl, there's going to be some trouble between everyone. Mostly for Germany. And, worst of all, one night in a place that America had suggested for the Axis to spend a few days at may have Italy's new gender be official. It's a battle between trust, change, love and pasta when there are just some things you can't control in life. And it's mostly up to Germany and Italy to figure that out the most.**


	2. Chap 1 Magic Gone Wrong

"So dude, why the hell did you want me to come over again?" America asked England, who had invited him to his house. Apparently, England wanted him to see something that he'd been doing with his magic... Again. And whenever England did his magic, nothing good ever happened. Right now, the two of them were in England's basement and England had his creepy robe on to match his creepy basement. In all honesty, America didn't want to be there at the moment.

"I've been practicing a transporting incantation spell for a few months and I wanted you to see me do it!" England told America with a smirk. America still wasn't feeling sure about this, but he decided not to say anything about it (in fear that England would do some magic on him and mess up). England then continued with his little introductury. "You see, with this spell, I will be able to transport either myself or an object anywhere around the world!" America then gave England a look that said you're-kidding-me-right? with the fact that he was clearly uninterested.

"And I should be interested in that type of spell because...?" America relunctedly asked England. England just smiled and placed a ripe red apple on the floor right in the middle.

"You should be interested because it could help you get your ice-cream and my scone ingrediants and the Axis would be jealous or afraid of us. Not that we need to try harder for Italy though." England chuckled at the joke of Italy being scared of them. "And, it'll help us steal some ammo for whenever a war happens!"

America still didn't like the sound of where this was headed. If anything was bad, it was England using magic. Stopping England for a moment, America reached his arm out to England's own and stopped him.

"Uh, dude, are you sure this is a good idea?" America asked. England just scoffed.

"Don't worry, I've had practice. Trust me." England smiled. _'__I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this..._' America thought as let go of England and sighed. England then started the incantation.

"_Devils of _  
_hell_  
_And Angels of_  
_heaven,_  
_Bring me the _  
_thing_  
_That will complete the_  
_space _  
_In this empty room on my _  
_floor,_  
_And have it clear as a _  
_bell_  
_So that many will never be _  
_interfeerin'_."

* * *

"ITALY! ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?! YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ALL THE HOT WATER IF YOU JUST STAY IN THERE!" Italy jumped as he heard Germany yell at him. All three of Japan, Germany and Italy had finished training for the day and Italy wanted to shower to wash himself of all the stinky sweat and yucky dirt.

Getting out of the shower, Italy wrapped himself in an Italian flag towel. After doing so, Italy was about to call down to Germany to let him know that he was out when a dizzy weird feeling came over him.

"Huh?" Italy held his hand over his forehead when a sudden wave of nausea hit him, too. "What's going on?" Italy grasped the sink counter as he felt some of his weight disappear. '_I'M NOT DYING OR DISAPPEARING AM I?! I CAN'T! I'M NOT READY!_' Italy suddenly felt fear. He had known that everyone was a part of history and that some parts of history disappears. But right at the moment, he felt as though it was happening at the moment. Besides, it had happened once when he was little. It had happened to the only one Italy had truly loved. Suddenly, Italy felt a slight comfort at the thought of disappearing into nothingness.

'_I'll be with Holy Rome at least if I do..._' This was the thought Italy had prepared himself to use if history had decided to eliminate him. But then, Italy had remembered when his Grandpa Rome had died. His grandfather had died with ease and not with nausea and a headache. Italy now immediately knew that history hadn't decided to let him go yet. '_What's going on then?!'_ Italy then suddenly felt the fear again and this time felt a sudden weird feeling come over him. It was like he was changing.

Then the last thing Italy had heard before couldn't hear or see anymore was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Germany yelling at him to get out of the bathroom.

* * *

England said the spell over and over again silently as America waited with boredom as he sat in a comfy chair. Looking at his watch, America yawned and noted what time it was. Right now, in his time-frame, it was 3:00. Getting up, America stretched and walked over to England.

"Well not that this isn't interesting and all, but I've got to go. I have to um... Feed my cat." England made America sit back down and looked at him with a glare.

"You're not leaving! You have to see how the spell works- WHAT THE HELL?!" All of a sudden, a flash of bright blinding light appeared in the room. America and England hid their heads in their arms for protection of their eyes. When the flash of light ceased, they heard a little confused grunt. When they uncovered their eyes, what was in the room shocked the both of them.

There, in the middle of the room, was a woman who was obviously Italian and had been taking a shower or bath not too long ago was standing there confused. England looked over at America and saw that America was looking at the woman in astonishment as he frequently took off his glasses and cleaned the lens. He also kept on rubbing his eyes a lot to see if he was hallucinating. England was in the same state of shock, but not as bad as America. Then, he saw America smile.

"HOLY CRAP! A WOMAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM! I LOVE THIS SPELL!" America shouted in excitement. The woman then stood up straight and turned around. England slightly gasped when he saw a familiar face on the woman. She looked sort of like...

"What do you mean woman in the room- My voice! Why is it higher?!" The woman, with a non-mistakable Italian accent, said with panic. _'No... It couldn't be...' _England and America watched the woman as she slowly looked down and had a look of shock on her face. "What... Breasts?!... Wider hips?!... Shoulder length hair?!... Rounder face?!... Smaller frame?!... High-pitched yet richer voice?!... I couldn't be a..." The woman then looked up slowly and looked around for a moment as she left a puddle of water on England's basement floor. England then grabbed a hand mirror on his table and walked cautiously towards the woman. He then spoke to her as he got closer.

"I-Italy...?" The woman looked immediately up.

"Britain?! What am I doing here?! What's going on?!" America suddenly didn't look so amused when he realized who it was and then became suddenly concerned.

"Italy... You're a... Girl." America said with a Holy-Shit-Dude look on his face. Italy looked a little confused for a moment as... He-no she looked at England and America.

"What- no! I..." England handed Italy the hand mirror and backed away. Italy looked in it for a minute before looking a little shocked.

"I'm a... I'M A GIRL! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Italy practically screamed as she ran her fingers through her now long hair in confusion and shock. She had dropped the mirror but nobody cared.

"Well... Italy it's okay! You'll be alright. I promise you-" But Italy had interrupted him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME ENGLAND?!" Italy had suddenly became a little angry and frustrated. England and America immediately backed up from fear when Italy made her unexpected out-rage.

"Italy's scary as a girl..." The both of them said at the same time afraid. Italy slowly came to them as they heard her make what was a... Growl?!

America and England then started getting _really_ afraid. As Italy came closer and closer to them, England and America did the only thing they could think of: Hug each other and beg for mercy when in danger.

"I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM!" England cried out as tears of fear ran down his cheeks. America too had tears running down his face as he apologized.

"WE BOTH ARE! I SHOULD'VE STOPPED ENGLAND!" The two of them started shaking their heads and started frantically begging to keep their lives. Suddenly, to both England and America's surprise and relief, Italy stopped coming towards them and just stood there with an angry expression on her face with her arms crossed.

In a way, making both of them slightly but not completely admire, Italy looked really kind of cute that way when she was a girl. As the two of them slowly rose up, England and America were careful to make sure they wouldn't anger Italy more. When Italy hadn't hit them or anything so far, they slowly walked to her.

Italy kept her arms crossed as she tried to keep the towel to her. America started saying something to Italy.

"Look, if England tries to- OW!" Italy all of a sudden slapped America right across the face, causing a red handprint to appear on his face that ensured that there was going to be a nasty bruise possibly in a few hours. America then backed up quickly and went behind England for protection. England could feel America shaking slightly and gulped. That joke of Italy being scared of them that he made a few minutes ago seemed so untrue at the moment right now when they were being the complete opposites.

England then slowly made his way to Italy when he could finally shove America off of him and tried talking to her.

"Look, Italy. I'm really sorry. I didn't even try to do this to you- OUCH!" England then too had a red handprint on his cheek as well, but redder. This time, a bruise was definitely starting. Joining America, England was cowering as Italy dangerously spoke to them in a badass tone.

"You change me back right now England. Or else..." England gulped.

"Hormones are scary..." England heard America whisper. England shuddered because what America had said was absolutely true.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, okay. I lied. I didn't start this after I finished 'Letters to Juliet: With a Hetalia Twist'. BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! This idea wouldn't leave my head. Oh well. At least I'm back right? Alright, that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. (Picture for cover is not mine. It's Silverwing100's. She's a very good artist. I think you should check out her art on .**


	3. Chap 2 Think of a Plan

Germany walked up the stairs to the bathroom. When Italy hadn't answered him the first time he had called out, Germany decided that Italy had purposely ignored him. So he did the first thing was do what he always did: Walk up the stairs and call up warnings to ensure Italy that the consequences wouldn't be pretty. As Germany had walked further up the stairs, he called up more warnings to Italy.

"ITALY! HURRY UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Germany stopped at the top of the stairs. He was waiting for the little Italian to come running out screaming for mercy and telling him 'I'M OUT! I'M OUT!' like he always had done. As Germany waited, he crossed his arms and glared at the door. '_Any time now... Any time now...'_ About only two minutes passed when Germany started to get a little suspicious. Walking towards the door, Germany knocked and called into it. "I-Italy? Are you in there?"

When Italy didn't answer like he always did, Germany started getting really worried. Turning the doorknob, Germany walked right in with no hesitation.

"Italy you know I'm just trying to hurry you up, right?" Germany quickly saw that almost everything was in place. _Almost_ everything. Germany noticed that only two things were gone since he cleaned the bathroom so many times. Only the little Italian print towel was missing along with it's owner: Italy. "Italy?! ITALY?!" Running out, Germany looked all around upstairs for the small Italian man. When he couldn't find him, not even in the attic, Germany ran quickly downstairs to search some more.

He knew that if he didn't find Italy soon, someone was to be notified first. And right now, Germany wasn't up for talking about the missing Italian to his one enemy that was related to Italy. Romano was sure to be mad as Hell if he found out Germany had lost his brother. Starting to get panicky about the situation when he couldn't even find Italy in the basement, Germany grabbed his cell phone plus keys and put on his coat and boots. If there was one person he knew could help him, and he hated to admit it, it was England.

Everyone knew that England was the most horrible at magic in literally the entire world. But still, Germany knew that England was successful at pretty much only the small things. And if there was one spell that would be small, it would be a tracking spell. Getting into his truck, Germany started the engine and drove off to the airport.

"If I don't find him soon..." Germany mumbled as he drove. But he didn't want to finish that sentence. Wherever Italy was, Germany was going to find out. Of course, that is because Romano would be more than angry at him.

When Germany finally arrived at the airport and went through everything that took much time away from what little patience you had, he had finally succeeded on getting on the next flight to London. '_I'll call England when I arrive just to let him know,'_ Germany thought as he got comfortable in the seat he had reserved. As he started reading the little pamphlet that told of all the emergency exits and all, he overheard a couple being all gooey-ooey-lovey-dovey with one another.

Rolling his eyes, Germany was glad of his decision to never marry or fall in love. And that included dates, because those were sometimes always the start of love. Ignoring the couple, Germany continued reading. The engines of the plane started and the pilot speaking into his speaker indicated to Germany that they were finally leaving to his relief.

* * *

"Now that you're in regular clothes Italy, will you please listen to us?" England asked Italy as she sat in one of his chairs in his living room with her arms and legs crossed and glaring at America and England.

America had went out after learning how to use the British money and went shopping for women's clothing for Italy. In the end, America had come back with a pair of shorts, a short sleeved shirt with a British flag on it and a set of hair-ties. To be honest, Italy looked really pretty and cute with the things America bought her on. But right now wasn't the perfect time to tell Italy that.

"Yeah, c'mon Italy. We both said we're sorry, so please? England told you already that he would look through all his magic book shit and not stop until he found the right spell. So please? And I promised you that I would place a few more Olive Garden restaurants around my country if you did forgive us. _Please_!" America begged and asked for the millionth or billionth time already. Italy hadn't moved an inch since she sat in the chair with her crossed arms and legs after putting her new girl clothes on. She didn't even move to drink from her glass of lemonade that England made.

To be the most complete honest that England and America could ever be, they were starting to get a little afraid of Italy. But they had also understood why she was this tense as well. Both of them knew that if someone had done the same thing England did, they would both go beyond furious at the person that did it to them. But they also knew that the person would want the one thing that they wanted: Forgiveness.

For a minute or more, Italy kept looking back and forth to England and America with the same glare. Then finally, she made the first movement she had ever done since sitting down. Italy closed her eyes as she sighed and uncrossed her legs. She kept her arms crossed, but she had finally decided to speak again.

"Alright... I decided that I would forgive you two. But, England," Italy turned her head to look at England. To both his and America's relief, she was no longer glaring. "You _have_ to find that spell. I don't want to be a girl. I mean yeah, it's kind of cool. But, I don't want to be like this forever." England nodded in his agreement. America then decided to ask Italy a question.

"Hey Italy, how does it feel? You know, to be turned into a girl?" America asked with a bit of curiosity as he sipped his lemonade. Italy looked down and thought for a moment before answering.

"It feels... Different and weird. It's not normal. I don't even know how to use these parts!" Italy answered calmly. America choked immediately on his lemonade from being thrown off those lines.

"What?!" America asked after recovering.

"Yeah... Plus, I can't even tell why I'm just moody right now, so don't take it personally." Italy continued as if when she was a boy she had been practicing this in the mirror. England and America exchanged looks that said '_You're responsible for teaching her' _at the moment. England put his glass of lemonade down and grabbed America by the arm.

"Will you excuse America and I right now, Italy?" Italy nodded and England gave her a small 'grazie' before dragging America off into the hallway. Once they were out of Italy's sight, England whispered some things to America.

"We can't let Germany find out or Romano!"

"What? What do you mean we can't let Romano or Germany find out?! They have as much of a right to know as does the rest of the world." But England shook his head with fear.

"No! If Germany finds out, we know he'll at least be respectable and understanding about it in a way. But if Romano finds out, things will not turn out great." England shook America's shoulder to knock some sense in him. America looked a little confused for a moment after being shaken up. England decided to explain to America the situation. "Do you remember that one time when I criticized Romano's cooking by saying there was too much cheese on his pizza?"

"You mean when we went over to try to convince him to make us food and he did?"

"Yes that time! And do you remember the next day? When I was all bruised and broken up in the hospital?" England asked America frantically. America's face immediately went pale.

"Are you telling me that was..."

"Yes. That was Romano's doing. _AND THAT WAS OVER PIZZA, AMERICA_! PIZZA!" America thought for a minute before speaking.

"Holy Jesus Christ... We can't let Romano find out!" America almost shouted. England nodded his head.

"Now all we need to do is to-" Suddenly, the two of them heard a little catchy muffled ringtone ringing out. England put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone and the ringing and light came out clearer. England didn't look at the caller I.D. like he always did when nervous and answered. "England Britain Arthur Kirkland speaking." America then could hear the voice of the caller's words clearly. He didn't need England's paling face to know who it was by the thick accent that spoke on the tiny phone.

"_England it's me, Germany. I need your help. Italy's missing and I can't find him. My dogs can't even pick up his scent. I figured that even though you're not good at big magic but good at the small magic, maybe you could do a small spell that can track him. Will you help?"_ England solemnly nodded as though Germany could see him through the phone.

"I uh... Of course... My magic is pretty big around here..." England made a small nervous chuckle.

"_Danke England. I just wanted to tell you that I think you would've had to help anyway because I'm already at the airport."_ England and America gulped.

"You mean... Your airport or... M-Mine?"

"_Yours of course. Are you okay? What's going on?"_ England and America's faces paled as Germany kept asking questions over the phone. Without even saying goodbye, England hung up the cell-phone and put it in his pocket.

"Oh no... WE'RE DOOMED DUDE! NO!" America yelled out of fright. England ran his hands through his hair and started to freak out. As he did so, he slapped America across the face to quiet him down.

"Calm down America. Just calm down and don't panic. I'm sure there's traffic that can spare us time... Right?" England asked himself the question. But America answered it anyway.

"Dude, when I came, THERE WAS NO FREAKING TRAFFIC!" England's eye immediately twitched. He then calmly told America what they could do.

"Okay. Now we can panic." England said calmly. Then the two of them started running in mini circles while screaming with their hands in the air. They truly were doomed. A voice then stopped them from panicking and made them think straight again.

"MIO DIO! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The two of them heard Italy yelling as she ran to where they were. The two of them started to calm down as England instructed Italy what to do.

"Just... Go back to the couch Italy. Please." Italy gave them a confused look before she went back to sit on the chair she had occupied in the living room. England then sighed.

"Alright, lets stop acting like a bunch of screaming babbling banshees and think of a plan." America then nodded.

"Good idea, dude."

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, chapter two! Sorry for the random moments of some OOC-ness. But, you know, I thought it added more humor to it. Like, why would England be running around screaming and panicking? But yes. Here you go.**

**Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	4. Chap 3 WHAT DID YOU DO!

Germany looked confused at his phone after he heard England hang up. It wasn't normal for him to do that. Getting a little more suspicious about the situation, he decided to get started on trying to find a car that he would drive to England's house with. '_But then again... Maybe he knows something...'_ Feeling suddenly and unexpected fearful, Germany didn't hesitate to run. He didn't care that England's house was quite a ways from the airport.

"If something happened..." Germany didn't even want to finish the sentence as he panted slightly.

* * *

"Okay, so... What's the plan dude?" America asked England silently as they heard Italy cooking in the kitchen half an hour later. She had wanted to do something for them as an apology for slapping them, which they thought wasn't a good idea since they both thought they deserved it. But Italy had insisted upon it. Plus, they both knew that it was pointless to try to change Italy's mind on not doing it. Besides, America and England didn't want anymore bruises.

As the two of them thought of a plan, Italy came out with two bowls of pasta.

"Here you go, guys. I hope you don't mind. And I'm really sorry for slapping you two... I guess I was just pretty mad." Italy apologized. America just shook his head.

"Don't worry, Italy. I think both England and I deserved it. In fact, we definitely both did." America chuckled. Italy smiled then sat down.

"Grazie you two. I hope I didn't cause a big stir for everyone." America and England exchanged nervous glances at each other and smiled awkwardly at Italy, indicating to each other that it would in fact cause a big stir. But making sure Italy didn't notice their nervous looks, the two of them ate the pasta. "Is there anything else you need, you two?" America cleared his throat after swallowing.

"Um... I don't know. Could I have a Coke?" America asked. But then England cut in the conversation by speaking before Italy could.

"I unfortunately don't have any Coke in my house. Italy, why don't you go buy some?" England then walked up to Italy and handed her some of his country's money. Then, he started pushing her towards the door. "Here is one pound for a liter of Coke. There's a little supermarket down the street. Just get the Coke, pay for it and leave. See you soon." England opened the door and put Italy outside.

"Um, okay. Ciao."

"Cheerio~!" England then shut the door once he saw her started walking to the store confused. England then jogged into the living room and went straight to his bookshelves. "Alright America! Help me find a spell in my books or something! We've got to hurry though!"

America jumped right up and scrambled around the bookshelves for a spell to help Italy. Each time a book was looked through, they would throw it over their shoulders when they couldn't find anything. America was used to doing that, but he thought it was strange that England was doing it too. But that didn't matter. They had to find a spell that could help Italy.

Suddenly, they both heard a knock on the door. Italy couldn't have taken that long, could she?

"I'll get it." England told America. America nodded and continued looking. England reached the door and opened it. He gasped with fear when he saw who it was. But being polite, he let them in. "H-Hi... Germany... Nice to see you today..." Germany gave him a confused look before walking in.

"Danke England. Now then, you have to help me. I can't find Italy anywhere and I need your help. The only way I know he hasn't disappeared as elimination is because he had been taking a shower and was finished. His towel was gone also when I knew he was missing. And since we don't disappear with our clothes, I knew something was up. So ja... Could you help me with finding him?" England nodded his head. When they came into the living room, they both found America looking through England's magic book case.

"America! Stop! We have a, um... Guest." America turned around to face England.

"England, dude! You know we're supposed to- Uh... Hi Germany dude... How you doing?" America asked Germany nervously. Germany looked at America confused for a moment before answering.

"Pretty good. Are you helping England find Italy for me?" America turned to England for help on an Answer. Then, England answered Germany for him.

"He's actually here to meet a friend of mine coming over." Germany looked at England suspiciously.

"You should've told me that earlier in my phone call to you... By the way, do you know where Italy is already?" England was just about to answer when they all heard the door open.

"I brought the Coke!" A feminine voice called out to the living room. England watched as Germany eyed him.

* * *

"That's your friend? A _girl_friend? I guess this is a bad time to come over. Wouldn't want to interrupt you breaking the rules in a way." Just then, Germany turned around to see the woman standing there. In a way, she looked familiar. But he couldn't deny that she was cute and pretty. She put a bag down that contained the Coke and ran towards Germany.

"GERMANY~!" Germany grunted when the woman hugged him.

"What the- Wait..." Germany heard an Italian accent when he heard the girl practically scream his name. Looking at her hair, Germany saw a curl that resembled to Italy's own. Most of all, the similarities were now more recognizable when the girl was up closer to him.

"Uh... Italy?" The girl looked up with big amber-brown eyes. _ITALY'S_ amber-brown eyes to be exact.

"Germany, you find me! Thank goodness! I was done taking my shower when all of a sudden I was here at Britain's and now I'm a girl~!" Italy explained everything to Germany. Then, finally, all the information sank into Germany. His eye started twitching. Slightly pushing Italy off of him, Germany turned to England and America.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ITALY?!" England and America started shivering in fear. America then pushed England forward.

"IT WAS HIM NOT ME! I DON'T HAVE THE MAGICAL HALLABALOO THAT HE HAS!" Germany then grabbed all three Italy, America and England.

"Come on. We're having a World Meeting. RIGHT NOW! Since Italy is now a girl, I think everyone is to see what you two have done." Italy then started to wiggle.

"LET- ME- GO!" England then seconded Italy.

"Let her go. She gave America and I these bruises." Germany looked at the two of them before letting Italy walk on her own. Calling everyone on his cell phone, Germany informed all the countries that they were to have a world meeting right now.

* * *

**Author's note: Now everyone's going to know... Uh oh. But hurray~! Now that that's out of the way, I'll be able to continue! I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! ciao~!**


	5. Chap 4 Changes Around Here

"I can't fucking believe it!" Romano cursed as he sat in his seat in the World Meeting room. Everyone was now in their seats waiting for Germany, America, England and Italy. Spain, who sat next to him, turned to Romano and looked at him confused.

"Qué hay de malo, Romano? What's the matter?" Spain asked Romano in Spanish then translating for him. Romano groaned and told Spain his woes of waiting.

"I have to miss my siesta for this stupid meeting which the dumb fucker potato bastard set up. I don't get it! What the fuck could that dumbass want us to know?!" Spain patted Romano on the back.

"Hey, don't worry. It's probably just something small. But it'll be over before you know it!" Spain assured Romano. "And I hope it does, too. Because I got to get home and get my house ready."

"For what?" Romano asked in confusion. Spain grinned at Romano.

"Didn't I tell you? Mi hermana Mexico is going to live with me from now on. I have to get her room ready so that she can have somewhere to sleep at night." Spain told Romano. Romano just looked at him puzzled.

"You never told me you had a sister, Spain." Romano told him. Just then, Romano felt two people leaning on both his shoulders. And by the way they did it, he didn't need to ask who they were.

"YEAH! You never told us you had a sister. Is she hot?" Prussia asked Spain. France then asked Spain a similar question, but different from Prussia's.

"Oui~! Or is she gorgeous like moi?" Spain playfully punched at their shoulders like friends do.

"Ha ha, leave her out of this. And quit squishing Romano, mi amigos. He's going to get squashed, like a tomato." The three friends laughed at the joke as Romano groaned in annoyance. Meanwhile, other noises from other countries filled the room. They had suddenly stopped when outside the door they could hear voices arguing outside.

"What the hell, aru?" China asked in curiosity. He was answered when four people stormed into the room. Three of which were yelling at each other.

"YOU TWO ARE TO EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"LET GO OF MY HAIR DUDE!"

"I SAY! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF MANNERS?!"

Everyone watched as England, Germany, America and a cute brunette girl came walking in. France, with fast instincts, came up to the girl and kissed her hand.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle... You must be tired of these arguing men fighting. Come, sit by moi." But the woman took her hand back.

"France, it's me! Italy!" When Italy had said this, everyone was dead silent in the room except for Germany, America and England who were fighting still. France stepped back wide eyed realizing that this was his younger adoptive sister. He then looked back at the one person in the room who everyone looked at. Romano.

Romano sat there with a twitching eye and unamused look on his face.

"Fratello?" Romano asked Italy. Italy just corrected him.

"I'm now your sorella, Romano..." Italy answered Romano.

"Ita-san... You're now an Ita-_chan_." Japan said surprised.

Everyone in the room jus looked at Italy in complete silence in surprise. Greece was even wide awake with surprise. All of the countries looked back at Romano, who now stood up with his eye still twitching. Running towards the arguing three countries, Romano interrupted them by hitting all of them with Russia's pipe which he somehow got his hands on magically.

"AAAAGGGH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ITALY!? WHY IS MY YOUNGERFRATELLO NOW MY YOUNGER SORELLA?! TELL! ME! NOW! YOU! BASTARDS!" With each word, Romano hit all of them at the same time. Meanwhile, everyone went around Italy to try to get information from her.

"How does it feel?"

"How'd it happen, comrade?"

"You look a little different, aru."

As everyone crowded Italy, she tried to get away. Just then, Italy felt two hands on her shoulders. Italy sighed of relief when she recognized the feeling of those hands.

"QUIT CROWDING ITALY LIKE SHE'S SOME TYPE OF CAGED ANIMAL AT THE ZOO! DO YOU WANT MY FRYING PAN TO YOUR HEADS!?" Hungary yelled out to everyone in her thick Hungarian accent. Everyone immediately backed up when Hungary yelled 'frying pan'. Once all of them had backed up and the commotion dealing with America, England, Romano and Germany ceased in the room, Italy turned to Hungary.

"Grazie, Ms. Hungary." Hungary smiled at Italy.

"No problem, Italy. I've always felt like you were my own child. So why not defend you?" Italy and Hungary giggled at the remark. "Now then... After this meeting, I should teach you things that every girl should know. But first, England and America, why don't you explain to everyone in here what you two have seemed to do?"

All heads turned to England and America as they gulped. England then coughed nervously as he then smiled and tried to explain to everyone.

"Well... I was showing America here a new spell I had been learning when it well... Accidently did this to Italy... And unfortunately... I looked through every one of my books and... I don't have a counter spell that can change her back... I'm sorry everyone, including Romano and Germany, but I'm afraid Italy's now officially a girl." Germany then yelled at England.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CHANGE ITALY BACK?! I can't go home and sit back to relax knowing that Italy's a girl. England, I can't train a girl!" At these words, Romano fought Germany.

"LISTEN HERE BASTARD! SORELLA CAN'T CHANGE BACK INTO A FRATELLO! SO DEAL WITH IT!" The two of them then heard a little sniffle near Hungary. Looking, Germany and Romano saw Italy with a few tears in her eyes.

"So because I'm a girl Germany, you don't like me anymore?" Italy sniffed and looked up at Germany with a little scowl. Sighing, Germany went over to Italy.

"Nein Italy, I didn't say that. I just meant that-" Then, all of a sudden, everyone gasped when they heard a fleshy snap. There, on Germany's right cheek, was a bright deep red small hand print. For a moment, nobody said anything. Then, out of excitement, Romano cheered Italy on.

"DO IT AGAIN SORELLA!" But then, Italy turned to her brother and slapped him too.

"AND YOU! You, as my fratello, shouldn't have sat back and watched it all! You should've defended me!" Germany and Romano then backed up from Italy. Germany looked at America and England, who just shrugged.

"Told you so, dude." Hungary then took Italy away and patted her on the back. France, out of randomness, declared something.

"I say we take an hour break, oui?"

* * *

After the break, everyone sat back down in their seats. This time, everyone's bosses were there. They were now going to discuss things over for Italy being a girl.

"As a girl now, Ms. Italy, we're going to have to change things around. So, first we'll have to register you as Ms., ma'am, madame, ect., etc. by everyone. Are you clear on that?" Germany's boss Mr. Schwartz, who seemed to be now in charge all of a sudden, told Italy. Italy nodded in agreement as she paid attention. "You may still wear your boy clothes, but it would be best if you wore some girl things. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. It is." Italy told Mr. Schwartz. To be honest, Italy didn't like Germany's boss. In fact, not everyone in the room liked him. Some had to be restrained by their own bosses, friends or both. England was one of them. But the one of the bosses people loved was Romano and Italy's new boss, Pope Francis, who was smiling as he stood near Italy.

"And finally, we have to change your human name. What would you like?" Italy thought for a moment before answering.

"I'd like to keep Veneziano. But instead of Feliciano... I think I'd like the name Alice... Alice Vargas." Italy told Germany's boss with a smile. Mr. Schwartz didn't smile in return. Instead, he wrote down Italy's new name on the paper and put the pen down.

"Alright that is all. You may all go back to what you were doing at home. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay~! Two chapters in one day! I'm on fire! So yeah! Soon, maybe chapter five will be here tomorrow or tonight! Well, see ya!**

**Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	6. Chap 5 An Unexpected Trip

_**Ten years later... **_

"ITALY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR TRAINING! YOU'RE NOT WORRYING ABOUT WHAT TO WEAR AGAIN ARE YOU?" Italy jumped as she heard Germany call up to her with a warning. Finally picking out her sailor shirt with a navy blue miniskirt, Italy called down to Germany an answer.

"NO! I HAVE SOMETHING TO WEAR!" Quickly getting the shirt and skirt on, Italy quickly found her matching shoes and went downstairs. Ever since England had turned her into a girl ten years ago, Italy had learned one thing. It's not easy being a girl. She especially found that out her first year, which she had a hard time with cramps, periods, moody times, hormones and bra/clothes shopping. But Italy got the hang of it on her fifth year and before she and everyone knew it, here she was ten years later successfully being a girl.

Italy got to the bottom step of the stairs and put on her shoes. Going out to the living room, Italy found Japan and Germany standing right there waiting. Japan, who had always been patient, waved hello to Italy with a smile which Italy returned. Germany, on the other hand, just groaned and went to open the door.

"Okay, everyone's ready. Hurray to that. Now lets get going." Germany sarcastically told Japan and Italy. Italy hated training. She hated how she always ended up sweaty and stinky from it. Though, of course, Germany didn't care. It was just as long as the training was out of the way for the day. Sighing, Italy just followed Japan and Germany all the way to the training course.

* * *

**After training... (cause I'm too lazy to write in between)**

"Alright... That's it for... Training today. Good job." Germany panted to Italy and Japan. He knew that Italy wasn't listening though. She was too busy lying on the ground panting for her dear life and sweating. Japan, however, took his waterbottle and drank from it to answer Germany.

"Arigato. Where are we going after this?" Germany shrugged.

"Well, America said he wanted to give us something. I don't know what, but it's probably best if you received it from him since I don't always trust him." Italy then sat up.

"Yeah! Especially since he was there when I turned into a girl..." Germany rolled his eyes. Ever since Italy had turned into a girl, there were some slight changes to her. One, she now had her eyes open during the day from now on. Sure Germany thought they were pretty, but he wasn't used to it quite yet despite it happening for ten years. Second, she had become less... Weak. It was like turning into a girl had changed Italy's strength. Third and final of all, Italy still had some of the same quirky flaws about her, but she had lost some of them. Like saying 've' and 'pasta' all the time.

For some strange reason, Germany kind of missed those quirky things about Italy. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts out of his head. Those were the kind of thoughts that made people think that you were in love.

'_Besides, I don't want to fall in love... Too much rule breaking to being a country... Also too much of disappointments...'_ For some reason, Germany hated the thought of falling in love with someone. He didn't know why, but he thought that maybe it had something to deal with the past. But whatever it was, he ignored it. Gesturing to Japan that it was time to go, Germany called out to Italy.

"Italy, we're leaving right now. Thought I might tell you since you're just laying there." Italy immediately stood up in a flash when Germany warned her about them leaving. As they walked, Italy started asking a question.

"So, are we going home after this? I'm tired and I want a siesta! And I need my pasta meal..." Italy slightly growled, a little moody. Japan and Germany looked at each other worried. By the way Italy asked that they knew that special time of month was approaching. Germany took a quick note to remember to buy some Italian chocolate later. Turning to Italy, Germany answered her question.

"We're going to see America. Apparently, he wants to tell us something. So that siesta and pasta can wait." But, after this, Germany knew that was the wrong thing to say to a girl who was close to having her time of month. Italy started in on him like an eagle not getting the fish they had been after for hours.

"What do you mean it can wait?! I'm tired, sweaty and stinky, hungry and I just want to go home and relax. And what about..." But Germany wasn't listening. He turned his head to look at Japan, who looked at him in return. Apparently, both men had now made a note to buy TONS of Italian chocolate later.

* * *

When the three of them reached America's house, Japan knocked on the door. Italy had calmed down finally, so that was a good side to bringing her here. They were then greeted by America who opened the door wide open.

"Hey dudes! Oh! And dudette. Come on in!" America moved out of the way to let the three of them in. Italy, Japan and Germany then sat down on the couch in the living room to listen to what America had to say to them. Once he had sat down in an opposite seat from them, he smiled at all three of them. "Hey guys. So... I have noticed quite stressed you were kind of lately."

"What does this have to do with us being here?" Germany interrupted. America then continued with a smile.

"It's the whole point of it! You guys seemed stress. I want to help. And since our bosses decided to give us a year off in their years a break from any world meetings, it won't interfere with anything!" It was true. The bosses of the world had all agreed into giving them a break from the meetings they all had for different dates and reasons... Well... _Most_ of the bosses. Germany's boss, Mr. Schwartz, was the only one who had said no to this. But the vote had been outnumbered, so the countries won the break.

"Fine... Go on." Germany told America. Japan nodded.

"Hai. I would like to hear more."

"Si. So would I!" Once they had settled with that, America then continued.

"Alright. So since I'm so generous and like to give away free stuff in my country, I thought that maybe you guys would like a two day trip to one of my country's most famous places. Las Vegas." America then pushed three airplane tickets in front of the Axis and grinned.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! So, that's chapter five! I hope you liked it! And I will try to get chapter six up. Well, that's all.**

**Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	7. Chap 6 On Our Way

"Las Vegas?! Why the hell would you be nice enough to let us go to Las Vegas? Besides, I don't think it would be safe for us to go to Las Vegas. You know? The saying? 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'." Germany argued with America. But America looked at Germany with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Japan then raised his hand.

"I think Vegas would be a nice trip. I've been there before with America-san and it is quite fun. Lots of pretty girls, fun things to do and a great way to spend time..." Japan sided with America. America then smiled.

"See! If Japan thinks it's a good idea, than it is a good idea!" But Japan added something.

"Though I was concerned about the drinking and driving." But nobody listened to him. Instead, America and Germany got into a heated debate about it.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Anything could happen there. And I'm not going to risk those possibilities."

"You should. It's a great getaway and I'm afraid I'm going to have to pick two people to come with me if you don't take them. And I don't want to bring England along because he'll criticize me. And I especially won't bring... Well... _Someone_ because they could find something out. I just don't want them to. So, take it or leave it." America sat back into his chair waiting for an answer. Germany was about to when Italy had gotten into the discussion.

"I think we should go. Germany's always stressed about work, I need to get a break somehow and forget about what happened ten years ago and Japan thinks it's a good idea. So, I think we should." For a minute, everyone looked at Italy for a moment. Finally, Germany sighed and nodded.

"Fine... We'll go. But it's only for two days just like you said." Germany took the tickets and shook America's hand. "And danke for the tickets. It's quite generous of you." America chuckled when Germany let go of his hand.

"No problem. Celebrity talk show hosts and people like that are always giving things away in my country. So I thought as a ten year apology I should give you guys these. And remember, have fun! Otherwise, my money would've been wasted." America told the three of them as the Axis stood up and left. They all thanked America. Then, America remembered something.

"Oh! Shit, I forgot to tell you when you leave. You guys leave at Ten A.M. tomorrow on the airport. I figured that you should take Germany's airport, so I made the tickets leave from his country. Alright?" Japan, Italy and Germany nodded in understanding and then finally left. Once they were outside, they started talking about it.

"Las Vegas. This should be fun!" Italy said happily. '_Honestly, anything can happen! Doesn't she realize that?!'_ Germany thought to himself. But, going along with it, he answered.

"Ja, it should." Germany answered with a monotone. Japan then joined in.

"I think you guys will like it. It is quite fun." Japan added. All the way home, they all talked about what Las Vegas would probably be like to them.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Alright Italy. Do you have everything packed?" Germany asked as he grabbed his things. Italy came down with her suitcase and nodded.

"I do! Everything I need in here!" Germany nodded with a grunt as a sign that he understood. Waiting for Japan, Germany looked at the clock and back at the door. Japan promised to be here in about five minutes. Just then, he heard a knock. Opening it, Germany saw Japan standing there.

"You're early. But, no matter. At least we'll get there sooner. Besides, the sooner the better." Germany told Japan. Japan nodded and said a little "Hai" to show he understood. Once everyone was in Germany's car, the buckled their seatbelts and Germany drove to the airport.

"When do you think we'll get there?" Italy asked in the backseat. Germany then answered her.

"I'm sure in about half an hour. You doing okay there, Japan?" Japan nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm okay. You don't drive like Ita-chan, so that's good." Japan and Germany chuckled at the joke. But in return, they both got a punch at the arm.

"That's not funny, you two!" Italy said pouting. "Besides, I bet you guys are just jealous because I have a better car brand than you!"

Germany and Japan rolled their eyes but didn't continue arguing with her. It was pointless. Especially with her time of month nearer and nearer. Breaking the five minute silence they had after that, Japan tried to start a conversation.

"So, what will you guys do first when we get settled in Vegas? First thing I'm doing is going to the pool." Germany nodded.

"Ja, that sounds good. I hear it's hot there." Italy agreed.

"Me too! It sounds fun to go swimming the first second after we're settled!" After that, they all talked about things they would do in Vegas until they arrived at the airport. About an hour later, they had finally gotten onto the plane and took off to their destination for Vegas.

* * *

**Author's note: Who knows what will happen in Vegas?(I do of course. But you guys will have to wait)**

**Alright, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	8. Chap 7 I'm Not Jealous! Am I?

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Italy cried of joy when she looked out the balcony of their hotel room. The room they had, thanks to America's contacts, was just like a penthouse. Germany called out to Italy from the couch as he took off his shoes.

"Hey! Be careful up there Italy! We don't want any hospital visits the first five minutes of us being here." Japan, at that moment, came out wearing a white t-shirt and his red swimming trunks. Japan was also carrying his Japanese flag beach towel and wearing water shoes. Germany looked at him as if surprised. "You were really serious when you said the first thing you'd do after settling is swimming?" Japan nodded.

"Hai. It's a great thing to swim. Great exercise for the body." Germany grinned in agreement with Japan. He then called to Italy.

"Hey Italy! We're going swimming. You want to come along?" Italy looked over at Germany and nodded.

"Si~! I do! But you two go on without me! I'll catch up with you two!" Italy then winked at both of them. Japan winked in return. As for Germany, his heart had started to suddenly flutter and he looked down confused. Shaking his head briefly, Germany went into his room to get ready. When he was finished doing so and he was in a shirt and a pair of green swimming trunks, he went out carrying his German flag beach towel and joined Japan.

"Lets go." Germany told Japan and then the next moment they were off. As they were headed down to the pool, Germany kept thinking out the wink Italy gave them. Surely it couldn't mean... That much to Germany. Could it? Shaking it off, Germany continued to follow Japan to the pool. When they arrived, the two of them found three seat to reserve for themselves and Italy and took off everything except their swimming trunks.

Germany could feel a few stares on him as he dived into the cool water. But he didn't care. It was hot, and he wanted to cool off. But Italy's wink somehow wouldn't leave his mind and made the sun seem to turn in shame compared to the heat rising in Germany's cheeks just thinking about it. '_Nein... I couldn't start to begin having feelings... Could I?'_

* * *

Italy finally had gotten ready for the pool. She wrapped an Italian flag beach towel around her waist as it covered the bottom half of her sky blue two-piece bikini. Hungary had helped Italy pick it out when she had gone shopping for Las Vegas last minute. Tying her hair up in a pony tail, Italy grabbed a water bottle and headed down to the pool. She couldn't wait to show off her new bikini to Japan and Germany. Italy hoped that they would like it.

Once Italy arrived at the pool area, she walked through the gate that led to the pool and went inside to find Germany and Japan. As she did so, Italy could feel some eyes focusing on her. All of them men. Italy then felt self-conscience when she caught two men looking at her with curious eyes. As she looked around, Italy finally found Germany and Japan's stuff and set them down in the empty chair they had obviously saved for her. Unwrapping her towel from her waist and taking off her sea blue flip-flops, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey there. You alone?" Italy jumped and turned around to see a tall tan man standing behind her. He was slim, cute and muscular. His handsome features didn't look as good as Germany's (Italy had immediately started to blush at this thought), but he did look good looking. Deciding to get it out of the way so she could find Germany and Japan, Italy decided to just continue talking to him.

"Um, no not really. Can I help you though?" The man then stepped closer.

"I don't know. Can you? I can tell you're Italian. What's your name sweetness?" Italy started to feel immediately uncomfortable with this conversation. But she answered anyway. Remembering that they were to use human names in public, she gave him her human name.

"Um... Alice..." The man had now come closer to Italy really invading her personal space.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl..."

* * *

"Uh, Ludwig-san..." Japan told Germany. For a moment, Germany had forgotten who Ludwig was. Then he remembered it was him. He had assumed that he forgot because of him trying to figure out why he felt weird when Italy winked. Looking over at where Japan had pointed, Germany saw that someone was near Italy... Italy was in a cute bikini... Some douche was in her space... Suddenly feeling a little angry and something he couldn't figure out, Germany got out of the pool and walked over to the guy and Italy.

Tapping the guy on the shoulder, Germany made a small coughing sound. The guy turned around and faced Germany.

"Can I help you, sir? I'm having a private conversation here with-" Germany then interrupted him with the first thing that popped in his mind.

"My girlfriend?" Germany then realized that he had said that Italy was his girlfriend and hoped that the sudden heat running across his face wasn't noticeable. The guy then looked at Germany and back to Italy a few times before backing up.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know, man!" The man then ran off. _'Probably to his pals or something...' _Germany thought. He then looked at Italy.

"You okay?" Germany asked Italy. Italy nodded.

"Si... Grazie, uh... Ludwig! Um... I have a question." Italy told Germany as they headed to the water of the pool. Germany just tried to hide his blush as best as he could.

"Go ahead..." Germany told her. '_Please don't let it be about-'_

"Why'd you call me your girlfriend?" Germany looked at Italy in shock. '_VERDAMMT!'_ Germany just looked down and tried to hide the obvious blush on his face.

"Just... Ignore that. It was just to get that guy away from you... You looked as though you were uncomfortable, so... Ja..." Germany then turned and headed towards the pool and went in. "You coming or not?" Italy then hurried in and began to swim. As she did so, Germany went to Japan.

"So... I see you stopped him from doing anything to Allie-chan..." Japan noted, still using human names. Germany nodded as he watched Italy giggle as she swam.

"Ja..." Germany looked over at Japan and noticed the sly grin on his face. "What's with that face, Kiku?!" Japan just smiled more.

"Nothing... But I noticed the look on your face before you went to go save Allie-chan." Japan dropped to a whisper. "You were jealous..."

"JEALOUS?! Kiku, why would I be jealous?!" But Japan just hummed a tune that sounded like that one Dango song he always played or sang ignoring Germany. Germany groaned out of frustration and looked at Italy playing in the water some more. _'Was it really possible that I got... Jealous?' _Germany thought as he felt his heart start beating fast.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh my... He he he... Germany got jealous. And he doesn't even want to fall in love! He he he... Well, that's all everyone. **

**Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	9. Chap 8 Something's Gonna Happen

Getting on a pair of pants and a button-up shirt, Germany thought over and over again about the incident that day at the pool. He still couldn't find it possible to think that he had gotten jealous. Mostly because of Italy. He couldn't have been jealous. There was no way no how. Why, if jealousy was a problem for Germany, than he would've-

"Germany-san, are you ready to go?" Japan asked, as he buttoned up a white suite with a black collar shirt he decided to wear. Apparently there were always night club things in the hotel they stayed at every night. So they had all decided to go tonight.

"Ja, I am. Is Italy ready, too?" Germany asked. Japan chuckled.

"Not yet, Mr. Germany. Or should I call you Mr. Jealous?" Japan silently laughed at his joke. Germany just glared at him.

"First of all, don't call me that! Second of all, that wasn't funny. I was not jealous. Just concerned." Germany tugged at the collar of his shirt when he felt some heat rise to his face. Japan just chuckled some more.

"Sure. Concerned another man would get her." Germany then threw a pillow at Japan and hit him square in the face as Japan started to laugh.

"Hey shut up! I wasn't jealous! Okay?" Germany then looked away from Japan as he put on his shoes. They then walked out into the living room. Germany then called up to Italy from the stairs. "Italy! You ready?"

"Si~! I am!" Japan and Germany heard Italy answer. Japan then slyly smiled at Germany.

"What? Please don't do that smile again. What did you do this time?" Japan just continued to give Germany the grin.

"Oh... I only helped Ita-chan pick out something tonight... That's all..." Japan answered.

"Look, whatever you're doing isn't going to work. Because I'm-" Germany was then interrupted by a small feminine voice at the stairs.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Germany and Japan looked and saw Italy at the bottom of the stairs. Germany was completely speechless. Italy looked _stunning_. Her red party dress hugged all her curves smoothly but not too tightly. Her hair was down and wavy this time instead of the usual ponytail that she wore. Her make-up and jewelry had added a glow to her beauty. But, not that she needed the make-up and jewelry to show her beauty. Italy's high-heels didn't add too much height, but it made her look two inches taller.

All Germany could really think was how beautiful she looked and trying to figure out how to make his heart stop pumping so fast. It wasn't until Japan elbowed him in the arm when Germany finally came back into reality.

"Wh-What?" Germany asked. Italy giggled as she walked to the front door. "What'd I do?!" Japan just chuckled.

"Oh... Nothing..." Japan told Germany. After scowling at Japan, the trio went downstairs to the nightclub.

* * *

**2 Hours Later... Because I'm Just That Lazy... **

"Wow! This is actually really fun, guys!" Italy called to Japan and Germany. It had been exactly two hours since they had come down to the night club. Japan had only a couple of drinks, but Germany had ordered a mug or two of beer. Japan could tell that Italy was actually starting to get a little drunk. In fact, he knew she was definitely drunk. Her face was flushed red and she was laughing uncontrollably. Italy was even starting to flirt more. And the person she had flirt with the most was Germany. Japan then thought from Italy's actions was when you were a girl and were with your best guy friend, you were to most likely flirt with them the most.

Taking a sip of the drink in his shot glass, Japan looked over at Germany, who seemed to be distracted by his mug.

"Ludwig-san, do you think Allie-chan is alright there? She looks a little... Tipsy to me." Germany set his mug down to look at Japan. Japan immediately became worried by the expression on his face. But Germany answered anyway. And by the way he talked and looked, Japan took note that he was most likely drunk too.

"Nein... I think that- HIC- Alice looks okay... Why do you- HIC- ask?" Japan just sighed.

"You're drunk, aren't you Ludwig-san?" Germany shook his head.

"Nein! I'm not- HIC- drunk! I'm German! I should- HIC- be able to hold down my- HIC- liquor!" But Japan didn't believe Germany.

"You're slurring your words, you're hiccupping too much and your face is flushed." Germany then started in on Japan.

"My face is- HIC- flushed?! Kiku, take one look- HIC- at me! Do I look like a toilet to- HIC- you?! NO! Then why are you saying that my- HIC- face is flushed?!" Japan just shook his head.

"I think you've had too much, Ludwig-san..." Japan took Germany's mug away from him. But Germany didn't seem to notice. Japan looked over to see where he was looking. Italy was right now coming towards them. When she reached them, she immediately started pulling on Germany's arm. And by the way she was clumsily pulling and talking, Japan could tell the both of friends were _really_ drunk.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, I want to go back in the room... And I don't want to go alone!" Germany just looked at Japan and grinned. Immediately, Japan could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Um... You go ahead, Ludwig-san. I'll come back either an hour or two after midnight..." Italy then pulled Germany to his feet and they both giggled drunkenly as they stumbled out to go back upstairs. Japan then waved to them. "Um... Have fun?" Japan saw that they didn't hear him as they went out and took another sip of his shot.

"Something tells me that things are going to change after this... Cheers to myself." Japan then finished the shot in one gulp.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, now we're getting somewhere! Oh boy... There's no telling what's going to happen with Germany and Italy... Well I know but you guys might be getting an idea. This is so addicting to write. I'm gonna be sad when I finish. But that's why I'm making this story one of my Hetalia series.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	10. Chap 9 Sick Much?

The next morning, Germany opened up his eyes. Putting his hand to his forehead, he felt that he had a major headache. He silently cursed in his mind. '_Damn me and my love for beer...'_ Germany slowly climbed out of bed not bothering for once to make it. '_Why am I only wearing my boxers? Well... It doesn't matter.' _Germany shrugged as he walked into the bathroom.

After filling his needs, he took a quick shower and got out. Once he was dried, Germany went out into the bedroom. He jumped immediately when he saw someone was in the bed. In fact, he knew immediately who it was. Italy laid there fast asleep not moving except for her slow even breathing. How she got there was a complete mystery to Germany. Because he couldn't remember much of last night. All he could remember was a small part of a conversation with Japan.

By the way the sheets hugged her figure, Germany could already tell she wasn't wearing anything... At all. Blushing suddenly, Germany quickly got dressed and went into the living room of the hotel room. To Germany's surprise, and strange awkward feeling, he found Japan lying there, passed out on the couch, with a bottle of wine. Going over to Japan, he shook his shoulders.

"Japan... Japan..." Japan groaned, but didn't wake up. Germany then did the only thing he could think of. "JAPAN! GET TO TRAINING! NOW!" Japan sat immediately up and started screaming.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY TEDDY BEAR!" Germany then looked at Japan as if he was crazy. Japan took a few deep breaths before realizing where he was. He put down the wine bottle and groaned. "Sorry Mr. Germany... Dear God my head..." Germany just nodded.

"Ja... And besides I won't take away your teddy bear..." Germany chuckled. Japan just glared at him.

"Shut up... Where's Ita-chan?" Japan asked. Germany pointed upstairs as he cleaned up the small mess around the hotel room.

"She's upstairs in my bed asleep. Why do you ask?" Japan then looked at him wide-eyed. Confused, Germany asked Japan again. "Why do you ask?" Japan just shook his head.

"N-Nothing..." Japan told him. Germany then wondered something.

"Um... Was I bad drunk last night?" Germany asked. Japan nodded. "How bad?"

"How much do you remember?" Germany then thought hard.

"Just a small part of our conversation is how far I get. I think we were talking about Italy... And then I'm getting a small thing about being flushed and toilets..." Germany thought awkwardly. Japan just got himself a glass of water and started drinking it.

"Yeah, we were talking about Ita-chan. Then I asked you if you were drunk, you said no, then I told you your face was flushed. Then that's where the toilet comes in. You told me that you weren't a toilet." Germany just looked at Japan.

"I really said that?" Germany asked him trying to hold back a smile and laugh. Japan curtly nodded and took a drink of water. "Mein Gott... What's wrong with me?" Japan just shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the one who was drunk... With Ita-chan." Germany then looked at Japan.

"She was... Drunk too? Why am I not surprised?" Japan just shrugged at Germany's answer.

"I don't know but I'm not surprised either." Germany then nodded and grabbed himself a glass of water.

* * *

Italy groaned as she woke up the next morning. Right now, she was sore and had a major headache. She also didn't feel like getting up. But suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her and had forced to get up and run to the bathroom. After the nausea subsided when Italy was done vomiting, she went over to the sink to rinse the taste out of her mouth.

'_I hate hangovers...' _Italy thought as she spit into the sink and dried her mouth off. After finally finishing her bathroom doings and getting dressed, Italy groggily went downstairs and went over into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Japan and Germany just looked at her.

"Hey, Ita-chan, are you okay? We could hear you downstairs so we want to know if you're fine." Italy nodded as she gulped down her water. when she was done gulping it down, she turned to face them.

"Si, I'm fine. Just a little hungover sick. That's all." Japan went over and felt Italy's forehead. He then shook his head.

"No... I don't think that's it... Because Germany-san and I didn't get sick and we're hungover... And you don't have a fever... Hmm... Maybe you were just over-heated or something." Italy nodded.

"Si, that might be it... Because I don't ever recall getting sick like this whenever I was hungover..." Germany and Japan just loooked at each other thinking the same thing. It told them that Italy drank way too much wine a lot.

"Well, no matter. We should get packing... Because today we leave. Remember?" Germany told them. Italy and Japan nodded as they all grabbed themselves some cereal and milk they found randomly in the hotel room.

* * *

**Author's note: I know why Italy's sick... You guys will find out soon though... He he he... Okay, that was chapter nine. I hope you enjoyed!**

**That's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	11. Chap 10 Home, But Not Peacefully

The Axis were relieved to finally get off the plane. Mostly Italy. The trip back had been miserable for her since she had thrown up in a vomit bag three times and had gone pee at least four times. Plus, she had been hungry despite the fact that they had breakfast _and_ a big lunch before leaving. When the trip back had ended, Italy had literally prayed a thank you to God and had grabbed her overnight bag.

After getting off the plane into the airport, Germany, Japan and Italy immediately headed to the luggage area. As they waited for their suitcases to come around, they had suddenly seen a sight that they all immediately recognized. Italy was excited to see the figure coming their way, but from the look on Germany's face she could tell he could care less.

"So, you're finally back sorella?" Romano asked his now sister. Italy nodded. Romano then glared at Germany. "So Potato-bastard! Tell me how the trip was. What did you do? You didn't go literally fuck Alice did you?!" Romano ignored the glares and scowls he received from parents who covered their young children's ears from the swearing and continued.

"What did you do to her? I know you too well bastard, so don't fucking fool me! I bet I know what you freaking did! You got sorella drunk so that you could seduce her easily and go fucking her like a wild animal! That's it! You're a sick bastard, you Mr. Potato Head wanna be!" Romano practically yelled at Germany. Germany was about to argue back when Italy got between them.

"Lovino! Ludwig! Lets not fight. We're in an airport with young bambinos right now. So don't please. First of all, our bags are here. Second of all, nothing of that sort happened Lovino. Ludwig is a nice man, so I hardly doubt he would do that." Italy told her older brother with her arms crossed.

* * *

Germany felt heat spreading across his face. '_No! Nein! I'm not falling in love... It's not possible. We're countries... It's against all rules!' _But he couldn't stop it. The way that Italy had stood up for him like that felt more special than all the times he had been stood up for by Italy to her brother. But why now?! He couldn't have loved her. It wasn't possible! Not for him. Then again...

Japan looked back and forth from Germany to Italy. Germany caught Japan doing so with a knowing grin and turned to face him.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Germany asked accusingly. Japan just shrugged and grabbed his suitcase.

"How do you feel? That's my question." Japan told Germany casually like he asked this question all the time. Germany just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't know how I feel... Honestly..." Japan just smirked at this response.

"Are you sure it's not love?" Germany froze at that question. No... Germany was _not_ in love. Not possible.

"I'm not in love, Kiku. Besides, I don't think it's something that I want to discuss." But Japan shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk... You must remember Ludwig-san that I refrain from speaking and read the mood... And trust me, I can sense something coming from you that's passionate about Italy when you're around her. Besides, name one time when I lied to you." Germany opened his mouth to answer Japan. But as he did so, it occurred to him that he couldn't think of a time that Japan had lied to him. Knowing that Japan had sensed him giving up on answering that, he saw Japan nod his head. "I thought so... Now then, shall we get our suitcases?" Germany nodded. Once they grabbed their suitcases, they went up to Romano and Italy, who were still talking.

"Oh! Ludwig! Kiku! You ready to go?" Italy grabbed her overnight bag and suitcase and smiled at them sweetly. Japan just nodded his head and gave a small 'Hai'. Germany just nodded curtly.

"Ja... Lets go..." As they walked out, Romano then started in on Germany.

"Now listen bastard, I'm bringing my sorella home with me and you can just go home with your little Kiku friend! I'm not risking you making the first move on my sister when you get into the car!" Germany just rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't even thinking about it. And funny how you remember his name but can't seem to grasp it in your memory to remember mine." Germany smart-mouthed Romano. Romano just looked at him with an angry glare.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay. They're home. Now let the action begin! Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	12. Chap 11 Something's REALLY Up Right Now

When Italy got home with her brother Romano, she immediately laid down on the couch. She had been waiting practically all day for a siesta. The plane was too rambunctious in her opinion to even get some sleep. Putting one arm around over her eyes, Italy closed her eyes to try and get some shut eye. As she laid on the couch, Italy started thinking about her trip.

It had been super fun, minus getting sick. As she remembered more of the trip, Italy thought about what had happened. It was so hard to decide what her favorite part of the trip was. The nightclub party, arriving, Germany saving... Her... Italy immediately thought about that moment at the pool. Everything had been good until that asino had come along. He had invaded her private space. Italy could already tell that he had obviously been drunk. That is... Until Germany had come and protected her.

He had been so gentle and so kind. Those soft sky-blue eyes that put the sky to shame had looked right through her into her soul. It had made Italy shiver at the feeling they gave her. The more that Italy thought about Germany, the more she could feel her heart beating. It was a feeling she immediately remembered. But it scared her because the last time she felt it was many years ago. All because of... Him. When he had left on that day, Italy had changed. She had waited for many years like she promised. But he never came. But the more Italy thought about it, the more Germany looked unusually similar to that one little boy years ago.

'_He__ couldn't be him... Could he?!'_ Italy questioned in her mind. Heart racing, Italy compared the little boy to Germany. They were so similar. The eyes... The hair... Their actions... It made it as though Germany really was him. '_Could that mean- OH MIO DIO!'_ Italy suddenly felt that nauseous feeling rising in her stomach again. Getting immediately up, Italy ran into the nearest downstairs bathroom and slammed the door.

Bowing over the porcelain goddess, Italy gave a generous amount of her lunch to it. When she was done, Italy flushed the toilet but didn't get up. She could physically feel and see herself shaking too much too stand.

"Il mio Dio mi aiuti ...(My God help me...)" Italy whispered to herself as she waited to stop shaking. Once she did, Italy finally stood up and rinsed her mouth to get the taste out of her mouth. Just then, she heard a knock on the bathroom door and knew who it was.

"Sorella? Are you okay in there? You were in there for fifteen freaking minutes." Italy just answered her brother as casually as she could.

"S-Si... I am..." Italy could hear her voice shaking along with her very little physical shaking. Romano then came into the bathroom to check on Italy as she dried around her mouth.

"Do you want me to call the doctor? You haven't even been home five freaking minutes before getting sick." Italy shook her head no before she could feel Romano put her arm around her neck. There were times where Romano was a big jerk. But there were also his times where he was a big sweetheart of a brother. As he helped her up the stairs, Romano tried to talk to her some more.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Romano asked concerned. Italy then answered.

"Ever since my last morning in Vegas with Germany and Japan..." Italy weakly answered him. Romano then looked at Italy.

"Since... This morning?" Romano questioned. Italy then nodded. When Romano finally brought Italy to her room, he helped her get under the covers of her bed and started walking out. "Okay... I'm going to call your potato friend and fucking tell him that you won't be coming tomorrow. I don't think you should go to that freaking training he makes you and Japan do every fucking day. Okay?" Italy just nodded her head to show Romano that she understood. When she heard Romano shut the door, she almost immediately fell right asleep.

* * *

"Fucking potato eater... He had better answer..." Romano whispered to himself as he tried to be quiet downstairs so that his sister could sleep. He dialed Germany's phone number quickly to get it over with. On the third ring, Romano heard the phone being answered.

"_Hallo, Germany speaking."_

"Ciao Mr. Potato Head."

"_ROMANO?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WORKING?!" _

_"_Uh huh, yeah, that's great. But listen here. I'm not calling about me, bastard. I'm calling for my freaking sister." Romano told Germany. Germany was silent for a moment before answering.

"_Okay, what about her? Is she okay? She threw up three times on the plane ride home and she hadn't answered me when I asked her if she was okay."_ Romano then sighed.

"No... She's actually still sick. She threw up not five minutes after we came home. So right now she's in bed getting better. So I'm calling to tell you that I don't think she should fucking come to your place tomorrow for that freaking training you Axis do. So yeah... That's all."

"_Um... Okay... I guess... Completely understandable."_

"Yeah you better be fucking understandable, bastard!"

"_Ciao to you, too..."_ Romano then hung up. He was debating at the moment whether to wake Italy up and inform her that Germany understood her absence or not. Feeling that she deserved the rest, Romano put the phone up and went to cook himself some dinner.

"Might as well let her get some freaking rest..." Romano said to himself. '_Though it's strange... Why is sorella suddenly sick, when she doesn't even have a fever?'_ Romano thought to himself suspiciously.

* * *

**Author's note: OMG! Romano's suspicious! And poor Italy's getting sick. Though it's now super close to the point of the story. Grazie to all of you who are so patient or impatient waiting for some more of the story. Makes me feel like a good author.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	13. Chap 12 She's Sick Again!

**1 Month Later...**

"ITALY! YOU HAVE TO RUN FASTER THAN THAT OR ELSE YOU GET NO PASTA!" Germany yelled out. Italy then picked up the pace. Although it was faster than she had ran, it still wasn't fast enough. But that was strange. Normally she was faster when Germany yelled that. But right now, she was taking her time for some reason. '_Nothing's wrong... Is there?'_ Germany then slowed to a stop.

"I-ITALY! STOP FOR A SECOND!" Italy gladly stopped. She rested her hands on her bare knees that showed because of the navy blue skirt she wore. Germany could see her figure slightly shaking in her sailor shirt. Jogging to her, Germany went over to check on Italy. Japan obviously had noticed too, because he came right after Germany had. "Italy, are you okay? What's wrong?" Italy shook her head.

"I- I- I don't..." Germany then looked at her understanding. Italy hadn't thrown up in about a month, but now he could tell she was feeling sick again.

"Shit... Japan, training's dismissed early today." Japan nodded. Germany then helped Italy to the nearest spot where she could freely let it out. After she had done so, Germany heard a little moan from her indicating that she was done. "You okay?" Italy shook her head no. Germany asked her another question. "You want me to take you to my house, or yours?"

"Yours is closer..." Italy answered weakly. Germany, without knowing what else to do since he didn't drive to the course today, did the first thing he thought of. Lifting her up, Germany carried Italy out in the familiar style that was oh so famous in weddings. Bridal style. But he didn't know how else to carry her, so this was his only choice. Germany felt Italy rest her head on his shoulders as she closed her eyes. She then fell asleep. '_And to think I thought the sickness was over... Is her economy failing?!' _Germany hoped not. That was always one of the signs that a country could disappear any moment.

He then spotted Japan spying on him. Looking over, Germany saw that Japan held a small grin. Careful not to wake Italy up, Germany whispered harshly to Japan.

"What?! It's the only way I can carry her without hurting her or making her feel more sick. Why are you grinning like that?!" Japan then chuckled as they walked out of the course.

"You, that's what I'm grinning at. You say you don't care that much. And yet, I'm not the one carrying Ita-chan bridal style." Germany glared at Japan.

"Like I said, it's the only way I could think of. And I do care, just not in _that_ way." Japan shook his head slowly before answering.

"Tsk, tsk Germany-san. You deny the feeling I'm reading. Not very smart... Then again, we all have our stupid moments." Japan shrugged. Germany looked at Japan offended.

"I am not being stupid! I'm just being a good friend. That's all..." Germany then felt his feelings feel immediately hurt at the word 'friend'. He knew Italy and him had been friends for a long time, but why was he feeling hurt knowing that?! '_NEIN! LIKE I SAID! NOT. FALLING._ _IN. LOVE. And that's final! Get it together Germany... You don't want to break any rules here... Don't break any rules... You're a good guy, so you don't break rules...'_ Japan then shook his head.

"You can't keep denying Germany-san. It's not healthy. Take a look at Ita-chan. She kept denying that she was going to get sick, and now here she is sleeping in your arms sick as can be. Tsk, tsk..." Japan shook his head. Germany started in on him.

"You just think you're so funny, don't you?" Germany growled. Japan then smiled.

"See, you defended her. You can't deny that you care about her in some way, Germany-san." Japan told him bluntly. '_Oops...'_ Germany sighed as they got closer to his house. He could see some people staring at him. They probably thought it was a strange sight for a man his size to be carrying a woman Italy's size. But Germany didn't give a shit. Taking notice that there were humans, Japan continued. "Besides Ludwig-san, why else did you be nice enough to carry her to your house and be so willing to do so?"

'_He's got me there- WAIT! I'm not blushing hard am I?!' _Germany slightly panicked in the mind as he felt some heat rise across his cheeks. They now felt so hot that they would put the sun to shame. Germany then saw why he had been blushing. He had finally realized that all the way to his home, he couldn't stop sniffing in a scent of chocolate and lavender. But that wasn't the end of it. It was the fact that the scent was coming from the tiny girl in his arms. Silently groaning, Germany came to a conclusion as he went through the gate and said a small goodbye to Japan.

'_I need to see a shrink...'_

* * *

Italy opened her eyes slowly. She could tell that by the way the sun had made the light in the room coming through the clean window a light golden color that it was late afternoon. Almost evening. For a moment, Italy didn't recognize the living room. Then she remembered.

'_That's right... I'm in Germany's house...'_ Rubbing her eyes, Italy slowly sat up and stretched with a moan. She had taken a long siesta. Longer than she normally would have. Just then, she heard some steps on the stairs. Turning around, Italy saw Germany coming down. Possibly to check on her. When he turned the corner leading to the living room, he looked surprised to see her sitting up.

"You're awake finally. How do you feel? You were out for almost three hours." Italy then realized that Germany had been holding out a glass of water to her. Taking it, Italy took a sip before answering.

"I feel groggy... And still feel a little nauseous..." Italy drank more of the water before Germany sat down next to her.

"I thought you were getting better... Obviously not... I'm going to call your brother. I really think you need to see a doctor. Besides, for once, I'm agreeing with him. And you know that doesn't happen often. So you know something's going on when Romano and I agree on something." Germany told Italy strictly. Italy just nodded as she set the glass of water down on the coffee table. Germany then stood up and walked out. "I'll be right back." Italy nodded as he left the room.

As Italy waited, she then started thinking. It too was strange to her as to why she was sick. Plus, she had noticed that she had missed her period. So something was definitely wrong. How could she miss her period and get sick. The only time that she could think of that humans did that was when... They were... _'No... No, it couldn't be... I can't be... Besides, I thought as countries we were sterile... I can't be!'_ Italy then started to get worried. If she was what she suspected, there was no way that she would be able to avoid everyone.

"WELL ROMANO, SHE'S YOUR SISTER AND I EXPECT THAT YOU IGNORE THE FACT THAT I HAVE HER AND GET YOUR ASS HERE SO YOU CAN TAKE HER... NO I DON'T CARE THAT YOU HATE ME! JUST COME GET YOUR SISTER AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO FACE ME AGAIN FOR A WHILE... Alright... See you soon, but it's not like I want to." Italy heard Germany in the hall after which he had obviously gotten into an argument with Romano. She then heard the phone being put up and Germany's heavy footsteps come back into the living room. He looked mad as Hell, but also relieved.

"So, Romano's going to call the doctor right now to make your appointment today. And then he's going to come get you." Germany told her. Italy nodded as she laid down on the couch. Germany then got up and went to his little study. Wondering what he was doing, Italy watched Germany as he opened a little cupboard. After a few seconds of shuffling things around, Germany grabbed something folded and shut the cupboard. As Germany was walking out, Italy was touched by what she saw in his hands. He unfolded the little German flag blanket in his arms and put it over Italy to keep her warm.

Italy smiled at the sweet tenderness that Germany had just shown her. It made her wonder why Romano hated him so much. Smiling, Italy closed her eyes and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, okay... Fluffiness overload. I torture and spoil you guys too much, don't I? LOL. Well, now thing's are really getting down. Italy's suspecting something so you know things are getting suspenseful! Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	14. Chap 13 Uh Oh

"Sorella, quit fidgeting. I know you're nervous, but calm down." Romano reinsured Italy for the millionth time as they waited in the small room of the doctor's office. Italy couldn't help it though. She was scared that her assumption was true. Countries were supposedly sterile. That's how it had always been. If Italy was what she hypothesized, then that thing of countries not being able to have kids would no longer be true. Finally, the nurse with a smile came out to the room.

"Alice Vargas, we're ready to see you." Italy stood up to go in. She saw Romano stand up with you, but she gestured to him to sit down.

"I'll be fine." Romano didn't question and argue her decision for some reason like he would usually do and sat back down. Italy just figured it was either because he knew girls liked their privacy, felt bad for her being sick or both. Walking down the hall with the nurse into a room with a examination bed and counter with a sink and tools, Italy was told to sit down and was informed that the doctor would be there in a moment. Thanking the nurse, Italy watched her walk out of the room as she waited.

Italy felt her stomach as she waited. Her nausea was down for now, but it felt awkward and strange. The thought of being right about her assumption felt sort of scary. Yet the possibility felt surprisingly... Exciting. Smiling, Italy thought over and over again of what could've happened to make it possible. As far as she knew, she was a virgin... Right? But if the hypothesis was correct, then she would've been a month along. When could that have happened? Suddenly, Italy remembered her time in Vegas. That was exactly a month ago, when she would've had started the earliest stage of it. The only question was this: Who and what had she done when her hypothesis was possible?

Finally, the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Vargas. How are you today?" Everyone's doctor, Marcus deNealer(deh- Kneel-er) asked her. Besides the bosses of everyone of the countries, Dr. deNealer was the only human who knew that Romano, Italy and everyone of the countries really were countries. But, to keep it safe, he used their human names around them so their secret could be kept from the public.

"I'm doing good. Just having stomach problems." Italy informed him. Dr. deNealer just nodded and sat down in his spinning circular chair with no back-rest or arm handles.

"Okay, so how long have these problems been going on?"

"Um... They started at the beginning of this month. And then they stopped. But then they came back today around after late morning." Dr. deNealer looked at Italy in confusion.

"Not the first time I've heard about this... But... Getting sick twice in the same month is not a coincidence." When Dr. deNealer closed the door, Italy knew that this discussion was going to be about the sake of the countries. Dr. deNealer then cleared his throat and used Italy's real name. "Italy, I think we need to talk. First of all, now that you're a girl thanks to England's well... Doings, you now have to face the meanings of a girl. Thankfully, you adjusted to that quickly. But I want to ask you a blunt question. If it makes you uncomfortable to answer it verbally, shaking or nodding, or just writing it down. But no matter what, you need to answer this question no matter what. Okay?" Italy nodded her head to let the doctor know she understood.

"Si, I do. Ask away the question. I'll be as blunt, too." Dr. deNealer smiled quickly before having a serious look on his face as he lowered his voice a little.

"During this last month, have you had your period yet? It's okay if you want to answer it on paper. Just answer it though. It's alright if you even just answer it with a nod or shake of your head. But I need to know. Have you?" Italy looked at him for a moment before finally answering.

"Um... N-No, I haven't..." Italy answered quietly. Dr. deNealer then looked at Italy for a moment before grabbing something in the cupboard over the sink. "Wh-What is it?"

"I needed to know your answer before doing a test. If my suspicions are correct Italy," Dr. deNealer pulled out a test taker that Italy immediately recognized from a box, "Then I think I may have the answer to your constant sicknesses."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Italy walked down the hall with Dr. deNealer without saying a word. Thinking of the conversation they both had in the office, Italy softly touched her stomach nervously.

* * *

_"Um... I have some good news... But unfortunately it's also bad news." The look on Dr. deNealer's face had worried Italy as she looked at him. _

_"Wh-What?" Dr. deNealer held up the test. Italy took it with shaky hands and looked at it. On it was something that she had feared. A green positive sign. Wide-eyed, Italy looked at the doctor. He nodded his head._

_"It's official... You're expecting Italy... Which means-" Italy answered before he could finish it._

_"I-I'm... Pregnant?!" He nodded his head solemnly. "Wh-What?! B-But how?! I can't be! Countries are sterile!" Dr. deNealer just shook his head._

_"Well, it looks like you're the first to prove that wrong. It also looks like my fifty-dollar bet that France would've proved that wrong is lost, too. But you at of all of them... I could say 'congrats', but... Right now I don't think that's going to be a good idea." Italy then stood up and walked to the doctor before her._

_"Please don't tell anyone! Not even Romano! Please don't! If they found out..." Dr. deNealer put a hand on Italy's shoulder as she cried into her hands with despair._

_"If it really means that much to you, then... Your secret is safe with me. But just remember, you need to come back in a couple of weeks for an ultra-sound."_

* * *

That had been the end of it. As Italy walked out into the waiting room and Romano jumped out of his seat.

"So, how'd it go?" Italy just looked at him.

"It went... Fine." Romano eyed her suspiciously as he checked his sister out. But he let it slip mostly off of it and moved on to a different subject.

"Are you hungry? We can go to an Italian restaurant if you want." Italy just nodded.

"That sounds okay." Italy answered as they walked out. Then, before they had gone into the parking lot, Italy looked back at the building. She then thought of what she needed to do. '_First of all: Tell my close friends and family somehow... Second and final of all: Find out who the father is...'_

* * *

**Author's note: OKAY! Now then, Italy knows now! -Le Gasp- But how she's going to tell everyone is for you to find out. Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	15. Chap 14 Whatever It Takes

**1 Week Later...**

Germany sat down on the cool grass with Japan and Italy. As they took sips of water from their water bottles, they all enjoyed their break by talking away.

"So... What do you guys want to talk about?" Germany asked them both. Japan finished taking a drink before answering.

"Um... Maybe talk about what we did last week. We haven't had training since last Wednesday. So, what'd you guys do?" Japan asked them. Germany thought for a moment before answering.

"I went over to my boss's house the other day to discuss some business. But other than that, nothing important. What about you Japan?" Japan then got excited.

"I just got a new manga along with an anime! They're so awesome! I spent all last week up until training today prowling through them. What about you Ita-chan? Ita-chan?" Germany and Japan saw that Italy wasn't paying attention as she looked up at the sky. That's when Germany then realized she had been like that all through training. The only time she spoke was during count off when saying 'uno', she hadn't even noticed that she was actually running the speed she needed to do and she almost looked... Depressed. It wasn't her normal self.

"I-Italy? Italy are you okay? Italy!" Germany nearly shouted to get her attention. That's when Italy looked at them again and jumped.

"S-Si?!" Italy asked confused. Germany sighed.

"What's the matter? You seem a little... Distant lately." Italy just looked at Germany confused. She then shrugged.

"I... Guess I'm just... Thinking." Italy told them. Germany and Japan exchanged looks at each other before asking another question.

"About what exactly? Ita-chan, what's wrong? I can sense that you're feeling worried about something." Japan asked Italy. Italy just stood up and started walking away after a few minutes of not answering both of them. Germany then got up and walked towards her.

"Hey! Italy, where are you going?! You know that training's not over yet!" Italy turned around to face Germany. For a few moments, she stood there with a look of sadness and worry in her eyes. Then she walked right up to him and crossed her arms.

"After today, I'm not going to be able to come back to training... For a while... Like years..." Italy surprised Germany with that answer. He then shook his head as he started to argue with her.

"Hold on... You're not skipping any training sessions! Those are my rules, and you are to follow them. Understand?" Italy just kept her arms crossed as she glowered at Germany. Then, without answering him more, she turned on her heels and started walking away again. This time, really setting off Germany's last nerve. "HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! ITALY!" He then started counting with his fingers as he said the numbers in his native tongue at the same time. This had always made Italy come back. "EINS... ZWEI... DREI... DON'T MAKE ME GET TO TEN ITALY!" Italy then turned her head to look at him but kept walking.

"GO AHEAD! DO IT! IT'S NOT WORKING THIS TIME!" She then looked straight ahead again and continued walking. Shaking his head from anger, Germany stormed right back to his shade under the tree. But before doing so, he yelled at Italy something that would've pissed anyone off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! FOR A PETITE PERSON, YOU SURE DO GOT SOME NERVE TO STAND UP TO SOMEONE WHO COULD TAKE YOU DOWN ANY DAY!" This time, with full anger, Italy stopped and turned on her heels and immediately sped walked to Germany. Once she reached him, she pulled her hand back really far and whammed it as hard as she could across Germany's face. Germany heard Japan do a little gasp as he watched. He then looked at Italy with glaring eyes.

She looked at him for a minute with the same glare. Then, really setting Germany off past just pissed the fuck off, she sniffed really loudly with her mouth open and spit on Germany's shoes. She gave him the death glare before talking again. Italy then opened her mouth and back talked to Germany.

"There's your answer. Now, ciao or auf wiedersehen to you Germany. Hmph!" Italy then turned back around and stormed right off, officially leaving the course. Once she was out of sight, Germany growled and sat down on the grass. He mumbled to himself a couple words. Japan then looked at him.

"Wh-What'd you say, Germany-san?" Japan asked him. Germany looked at him and answered angrily.

"I said women these days are fucking crazy... That's what I said." Germany answered him with a little growl. Japan looked down at the grass for a few moments before finally replying.

"Oh... Well, good luck with that... By the way, you could've gone softer on her. I could sense different emotions on her. Like upset, worried and sort of... Wondering." Germany then scoffed at that.

"Well, good for her! She can wonder all she likes! At least she can wonder what it's going to be like when I paddle her ass for walking out like that..." Germany growled. He then saw Japan look at him with an expressionless look. Wondering what he was thinking, Germany started in more on Japan. "Now what?!"

"Those weren't the only moods I read on her... She felt sort of excited for something... But Ita-chan also felt kind of scared of that excitement. Like almost anxiously scared. It was as if something on her mind was bothering her." Germany then looked confused at Japan. What could Italy have been anxious about? Did it have to do with the fact that she wanted to skip years of training? "Germany-san, I'd go apologize to her. She developed new emotions when you two were fighting. She felt angry, betrayed, hurt, sad and..." Japan went silent before he said more. Germany then shook him.

"What did she feel?!" Japan then looked at him with a knowing look.

"I don't think you're ready to know that quite yet. But in the meantime, I made some rice balls. Want one? Ita-chan and I had ours. She ate it faster than a blink of an eye." Germany gave Japan a small thank you as he accepted the rice ball. What could Italy have felt? It almost made Germany feel curious to know. It had also made him feel a little guilty for yelling at her.

* * *

Italy blew her nose into another tissue as she laid in her bed. Sniffling, she then realized something out of fear.

'_Now how am I going to tell Germany?!'_ Italy stopped crying and sat up. Putting her hand on her stomach for the millionth time already, Italy started rubbing it with her thumb in up and down motions. Italy knew she had to get a hold of herself and think about the baby. She had heard that deep depression could make a woman lose her child, so Italy wiped her eyes.

Now that Italy knew more since she had remembered more in her blurry memory of being drunk, she now knew who the father was. But as she rubbed her belly, she thought of something that she knew she could do.

"He may not care right now, but I'll tell everyone somehow. Including him... And then, if I need to, I'll take care of this bambino myself!" Italy proclaimed.

* * *

**Author's note: Well now... That's one heck of a chapter in my opinion. But don't worry, good things will happen. I promise. Well that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	16. Chap 15 Secret Meeting! NOW!

Germany sat in his reading chair later that day after training. Only, he wasn't reading. He was trying to think of ways to apologize to Italy. Now that he thought about it, Japan was right about how Italy was like. She did look sort of worried yet excited about something. But what could've that been? He felt so stupid for once in his life. He should've just asked why she wanted to leave training instead of yell at her to get back over there. Things would've been so much better.

Suddenly, Germany jumped as he saw and heard his front door slam wide open. And the figure and voice that greeted him made him groan in displeasure.

"HALLO! THE AWESOME ME IS HERE! Yo West, where's the party?!" Prussia, Germany's older brother, stormed right in and slammed the door shut with his foot. He was followed by that little bird he named after his human name. Gilbird flew around Germany's head and went right back to Prussia's shoulder as Prussia sat on the couch. "Mein Gott, West! You are the most unawesome and boring person I know! Geez, where's your beer? I'm thirsty as hell!" Germany just rubbed his temples as he tried to handle Prussia's yelling.

"Nice to see you too, Prussia. And beer's in the fridge... Like always." Germany informed him. Prussia stood up and started walking to the kitchen. As he did so, he talked more to his brother.

"So! What's happening lately? You must have something exciting going on!" Prussia yelled out at Germany as he heard the door open with some bottles clanking against each other. He then heard a single bottle clank the most out of all and the door close. Germany sighed out of stress as he rubbed his eyes. "Uh West, what's that look for?" Prussia asked loudly as he plopped onto the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He opened the bottle of beer and took a huge gulp of it. Germany then answered his brother.

"It's nothing... Italy and I just fought today... That's all..." Prussia looked at him with shock.

"You mean you and the little Italian chick got in a fight?! About what?" Prussia asked him. Germany just answered shaking his head.

"She said she was going to skip out on training for a while, like for years. So I told her that she couldn't do that. But she just kept walking away. And then you can imagine where I got this." Germany pointed to his bruising cheek. The bruise was in the shape of a mis-shaped hand, but it clearly indicated how he got it. Prussia looked at it for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"OH- MEIN- GOTT! KESESESE! WEST GOT HIT BY A GIRL! KESESESE!" Prussia continued out obnoxiously laughing as he literally rolled on the floor doing so. Gilbird too was rolling as he laughed with chirps on the couch. Germany growled at them for a few moments. Then, as if just hearing it, Prussia and Gilbird stopped and returned to a normal state. "I take it that it was that serious of a fight, huh West?" Germany gave Prussia a look that said 'Now-You-Figure-It-Out?!'.

"Ja... It was... And I feel really guilty about it now... Actually, ever since it ended. I don't know how to apologize now. What should I do?" Germany asked his brother. For a moment, Germany thought the silence was because Prussia was trying to think of an answer. But then, when he saw the look on his brother, he saw a huge smile that was a cross between a smirk and grin. '_IT'S JAPAN ALL OVER AGAIN!'_ Germany thought as he gave his brother a dirty look. "WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" Prussia shook his head and just chuckled.

"Oh West, West, West... I'm suddenly seeing something in you that I have to know if it's true..." Prussia then leaned forward as he continued. "What I see in your eyes is that you... Love Italy." Germany then stood up outraged.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE! ITALY MUCH INCLUDED! I DON'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE AND YOU KNOW THAT! WHY IS EVERYONE ASSUMING THAT?!" Germany asked in a state of a fit. Prussia just laughed.

"But it's true! They say that the eyes are windows to the soul, therefore betraying a person's feelings. And right now, that's what I'm seeing in your eyes." Prussia chuckled. Germany then gave him a dirty look before storming off into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some dinner. You can stay for it if you want." But Germany heard Prussia yell something at him.

"YOU'RE IN DENIAL! THAT'S A SIGN!" Germany then yelled over his shoulder back at Prussia.

"OR YOU CAN JUST LEAVE AND MISS DINNER!" Germany then walked to the fridge and pulled out a package of wurst. Setting it on the counter, he grabbed a pan from a cupboard and turned on the stove. Rubbing his eyes, he knew this was going to be the longest visit Prussia's ever had with him.

* * *

Dialing a number on the telephone, Italy nervously held her stomach. If she was going to tell one person, it was the one she trusted the most. When the phone picked up on the second ring, Italy was relieved when she heard the familiar feminine voice that calmed her down immediately.

"_Helló, Hungary speaking. Who's this?"_

"H-Hungary... It's me... Italy." Italy then held the phone from her ear for a moment as she heard the excited shriek on the other line.

"_ITALY! HOW NICE TO TALK TO YOU! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE HAVEN'T SPOKEN IN OVER A MONTH!"_ Italy put the phone back to her ear as she nodded.

"It's nice to talk to you to. I've been doing well... Except... Um..." Italy then realized this was going to be harder than she thought.

"_Italy, what is it? Do you need something? Oh God, has a boy harassed you?! Because if they have, they can say hello to my metal friend named 'Frying Pan'."_ Italy chuckled at that then nervously continued.

"No, actually nothing happened... Well, nothing like that. I uh... I need to talk to you in person... Fratello's out of the house right now thankfully so will you please come over? Romano can't even hear about this yet. Something came up and I feel comfortable telling you first." Italy heard that Hungary was silent for a moment. "H-Hungary? Are you there?" Then, she heard an answer from Hungary.

"_I'll be there in a moment honey. If it's that serious, then you don't have to wait any longer. Cause I'm on my way right now. I'll see you soon. Ciao!_" Hungary told her. Italy gave her the same goodbye and hung up. All she needed to do was to figure out how she was going to tell Hungary.

One hour later, Italy heard a knock on the door. When she answered it, she sighed in relief to find Hungary standing there. Today, she was in a long sleeved white shirt with loose comfortable jeans on. Her hair was down and wavy though still. After they greeted one another and Italy let her in, Hungary and Italy sat on the couch and immediately started talking.

"Okay, so what's the issue Italy? What's going on?" Hungary asked straight out. Italy then started the story.

"Well, it all started when Germany, Japan and I went to Vegas by America's invite. We had a great time there and all, but I remember that I got drunk... So then, after I started remembering more... I immediately remembered what I did while I was drunk and... I um... I..." Italy started blushing really hard at this. Hungary then nodded her head in understanding.

"Can we just say that you're no longer a virgin?" Hungary asked. Italy then nodded with embarrassment. Hungary, thinking that this was the problem, then spoke to Italy gently. "It's okay. We've all been there once. Trust me on that one-" But Italy interrupted Hungary.

"No! That's only half of it! I had been sick for a little bit now. And just last week is when I found out..." Italy went silent for a moment. Hungary then looked at Italy in concern.

"Italy... What are you talking about? What's going on?" Italy then got up and stood in front of Hungary. She took Hungary's hand and pressed it against her stomach.

"I just found out we're not sterile... I'm gonna have a baby..."

* * *

Germany heard the phone ring about half-an-hour later as he cooked dinner. He then called out to Prussia.

"COULD YOU GET THE PHONE PRUSSIA?" He heard Prussia groan out of protest and walk to the phone. As Germany finished cooking dinner, he heard the conversation as he took each of the sausages out of the pan.

"Hallo, this is the awesome Prussia speaking through Germany's phone. How can I help you?... Hungary? What's wrong?... A meeting?... At Italy's house?! But why?... Something important came up?... Just how... Oh... Like, she needs everyone to hear it... Yep... Okay... I'll tell West... Alright, auf wiedersehen." Germany then heard Prussia hang up the phone and walk into the kitchen. Germany turned to look at Prussia's pale face. He looked worried.

"What's going on at Italy's house so much that Hungary needs us?" Germany asked Prussia. Prussia just tossed Germany's coat to him and grabbed a piece of wurst.

"I don't know. She just said we need to come over to Italy's house because something important needs to be told. Plus, she said the Allies, Canada, Austria, Japan, us, Romano and Spain are the only ones going to be there. No one else. So if I were you, I'd get that coat on. Great job on the wurst by the way." Prussia told Germany as Germany saw Gilbird land on Prussia's shoulder. After getting his coat on, Germany and Prussia headed out to the car to drive all the way to Italy's place.

'_Maybe it has something to do with the way Italy didn't want to come to training anymore...'_ Germany thought to himself as he drove.

"You know the only reason she wants me there is because I'm awesome. You know that right?" Prussia asked him. But Germany shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm not paying attention right now. So don't distract me." Germany told Prussia as he kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, now we're really getting there. Alright, so... What's going to happen? You'll see. He he he... Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	17. Chap 16 YOU'RE WHAT!

Germany went inside Italy's home after Spain and France had greeted him and Prussia half-an-hour later. Apparently, it looked as though they hadn't been together for so long that they were already catching up on some things. To his misfortune, he had found out that he and Prussia were the last to arrive to the so called "fiesta" by Spain.

Everywhere Germany could see everyone that Prussia had listed. Canada was trying to stop Kumijiro from ripping the couch to shreds; France, Spain and Prussia went inside finally and were talking; Japan was reading a manga he had brought with him apparently; America and England were fighting in the corner of the room; Russia and China were the only ones silently waiting on the couch for whatever Italy had to tell; Austria was busy writing most likely a new symphony on a piece of paper. But then, unfortunately, Romano spotted Germany and started in on him.

"Look here Mr. Potato fucking head, don't think that just because sorella here wanted people to come over means that I like to walk on the same floor as you! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Romano nearly yelled at Germany when he was walking away. Germany didn't listen as he walked towards the one thing he had been looking for all day: Italy. He found her just talking to Hungary in the corner about something.

But that something could wait. What he had in mind was much more important than whatever they needed to say. Once he was behind Italy, Germany saw Hungary glance up at him and raise an eyebrow at him. Then, seeming to notice her behavior, Italy turned around and nearly gasped when she saw Germany behind her. Germany sighed as he watched her cross her arms and raise an eyebrow at her. The straight line that was her mouth was tight and firm as she waited for Germany to say something. Germany then cleared his throat and started talking to Italy.

"Look... Italy, about today. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't very necessary and very rude of me. I shouldn't have done it and I'll try my best not to do it again. I only wanted to know why you were leaving. So, could you please tell me why you're leaving training all of a sudden?" Germany asked her. He then realized everyone, including Romano, was looking at them. Apparently, they weren't used to Germany apologizing on any occasion. He then saw Italy sigh as she answered him.

"I'll tell everyone soon enough. Right now, I'm waiting for a few moments. Trust me, this will answer your question to everything on my explanation." Italy answered him.

* * *

Italy could obviously see that Germany wouldn't take that answer as a classification to be enough. She sighed out of frustration and continued.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to argue with you any longer Germany. So just wait a while would you and carry on." But Germany just wouldn't listen to her.

"I still need an explanation as to why you're no longer joining Japan and I in training." Japan then peeped in the room.

"Why are you involving me in this, Germany-san?" But Italy and Germany ignored him.

"I need to know why." Germany repeated. Italy just held her arms closer to her chest.

"Well, why don't I just tell everyone?! I don't feel quite ready yet!" Italy raised her voice a little. She could see that some of her guests had stepped a few steps back. Japan included.

"Why don't you feel ready?! Just say it!" Germany raised his voice more. Then, before Italy could think, she let it out at Germany by yelling.

"BECAUSE I JUST DON'T FEEL QUITE READY TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I'M HAVING YOUR BABY!" Just then, realizing what she said, Italy clamped both of her hands over her mouth. But she knew it was too late. She had told everyone. Putting her hands slowly down, Italy watched as all the blood drained from Germany's face. Almost everyone had their mouths hanging wide open in shock.

Japan, who's hands were now empty, didn't bother to pick up his manga. Hungary just looked at Italy with her eyes. But everyone else's expressions were pretty much the same: Complete utter shock. Even Canada's bear seemed a little too shocked to damage the couch. Then, Italy looked over to see Prussia chuckle nervously.

"Kesesese... Italy, you must be mistaken. West couldn't be the father. He can barely pick up a girl to go on a date with. Besides, how would you know you were pregnant?" Italy then turned to look at Prussia.

"Because, remember when I was sick? I also missed my... You know what. And then, last week when I went with Romano to Dr. deNealer, he confirmed it. I'm pregnant... And Germany," Italy turned back around to face Germany, "You're the father... I knew it when... I remembered everything that happened the one night in... Vegas..." Everyone then turned to face America. America just shook his head.

"JAPAN, ITALY AND GERMANY WERE THE ONES WHO ACCEPTED THE OFFER! DON'T LOOK AT ME! But now it looks like they didn't waste my money after all..." After America confirmed this, they heard Japan say something.

"I knew things were going to change..." Japan said with a shocked face. They all then heard Prussia laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! WEST GOT A WOMAN IN HIS BED FINALLY! KESESESESE!" All of a sudden, they heard a little growl in the room that sounded like a pit bull. Italy looked to see that it was her brother. His teeth were clenched together with a little dangerous glare staring at Germany. From his anger, everyone at all distances could see that he was shaking. From how red he was from being the angriest person in the room, eggs for dinner seemed possible. Unfortunately, Prussia was there so there was no way to find out if Romano was a living frying pan.

Then, all of a sudden, Romano started running after Germany with full speed. If it weren't for Russia and America to be there to hold him with their combined strength, he would've literally killed Germany with his bare hands. He then started cursing and yelling at Germany.

"I KNEW YOU DID SOMETHING TO SORELLA YOU LITERALLY FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK TO MY STOMACH! YOU FREAKING KNOCKED MY SISTER UP WITH YOUR FUCKING DIRTY GERMAN-BLOODED BABY! IF IT WEREN'T SAVED BY HER ITALIAN BLOOD, I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW! HELL I'M GONNA DO IT NOW! LET ME GO! I WANT TO KILL THAT CAZZO SPORCO FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA!" Romano yelled. Italy then turned angrily at Romano.

"I'M NOT ALLOWING THAT KIND OF LANGAUGE AROUND MY BAMBINO! That's why," Italy turned to Germany, "I've decided to stay with Germany from now on."

* * *

"What?!" Germany asked Italy. Italy only nodded at him.

"Si if you're the father, then you've obviously got to help. If you turn out on me and say no, then so help me Germany I will raise the baby alone!" Prussia then went into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back!" Prussia told everyone. But they kept their eyes on the action. Then, England spoke up.

"Well now... This is quite interesting... Should we congratulate you or... No?" England asked. But nobody answered. Romano, then, continued.

"DON'T YOU DARE CONGRATULATE THAT POTATO-BASTARD! HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" Just then, they all heard a beep in the kitchen. They then heard a bag open and some of its obvious contents being poured into a bowl. Then, seconds later, they saw Prussia coming out with a bowl of popcorn to literally eat while he watched. He went over to France and Spain and offered some to them.

"You might want some guys. This is going to be good." Prussia laughed as his buddies laughed with him. Not finding this funny, Germany took Italy's arm and lead her outside through the backdoor. He heard Prussia's voice call out to the both of them, but continued walking despite what he said. "HEY! H-HEY WEST! WHERE'RE ARE YOU GOING?! WE WERE JUST ENJOYING THE SHOW!" But Germany kept leading Italy outside.

Once he stepped out with her, Germany turned around to turn on the porch light and to close the door and face her. Already the moon and stars were out in the cool night. Sighing, Germany started talking to Italy alone.

"Alright... I'll help you pack tonight if it means this much to you for me helping out for now. I'll try... But I'm not guaranteeing you it's going to be the best damn choice of your life... I might mess up a couple of times. Even if I don't exactly want this, I'll try." Germany hoped that it was dark enough for Italy not to see his face. Right now, he could hardly notice the chilly air with how hot his face was feeling. Germany waited for a moment for Italy's answer. Finally-

"Okay... Grazie Germany..." Italy thanked Germany. Germany sighed.

"G-Gern geschehen(You're welcome)." Germany answered. He was then surprised by the sudden tight hug he got in return. Feeling his face totally rushing, Germany could now see the red on his nose and cheeks. Just then, he heard a muffled "Awww!" behind him. Turning around, Germany saw Prussia, Spain and France looking through the door window. Giving them a glare, they chuckled and went away understanding what the glare meant. Germany then focused his attention back to the happy Italian. He could feel his heart racing. The feeling... It couldn't be... '_I'm not really... Falling for her... Am I?'_

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! So most of the characters in the story now know! And now Germany's going to let Italy stay with him for the baby! *covers ears from fangirl screams* Plus, if you want to know what 'CAZZO SPORCO FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA' means, copy and paste it on Google translate from Italian to English. Because I'm only typing those words once, and that's it.**

**Well, that's all! Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	18. Chap 17 Adjusting To Things

**The Next Morning...**

Germany opened up his eyes sleepily and slowly. He then sensed someone in the bed. There, he found Italy fast asleep. He was about to freak out when he remembered last night.

'_Oh yeah... She's...'_ Germany didn't even want to finish that part. The news that she was carrying _his_ kid was a big shocker to him. It was so sudden and so soon. '_Why didn't she tell us?'_ Germany pondered on that question for a few minutes before realizing that he'd been looking at Italy the whole time.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her slow breathing indicated to Germany that she was still fast asleep. Finally feeling the blush that crept upon his face like the ninjas from America's stupid movies, he climbed out of bed silently without waking up Italy. Right now, something told him he needed to do research. And he knew just what to research about.

Going downstairs skipping his usual shower for the first time, Germany went down into his study and opened up his laptop. After a few moments of it turning on and him typing in his username and password, Germany went on the internet to start his research. He silently thanked Americans as he opened up Bing on his laptop. Typing, Germany researched the one thing that never left his mind since last night. As he typed, he whispered silently what he was typing.

"What... To... Expect... When... Becoming... A... New... Father..." Germany finished typing and hit the enter key. Quickly it loaded and Germany was surprised by the thousands of results there were. Trying to find the right one, Germany scrolled down and read the descriptions. He then realized that he forgot to put on his reading glasses. Putting them on, he continued to search for the right one until he finally came upon what seemed the right thing. Clicking on it, he read the website name and kept note of what it was called just in case he wanted to visit again. He then started reading the page.

'_So you're becoming a new dad for the first time? Well, congratulations then! But there are some things you need to know about before officially receiving the name 'dad' to your list. First of all, you need to know the basic steps of how to prepare yourself of when the time comes. Yes, I'm talking about the stork. _

_First of all: Don't freak out like crazy when she tells you "It's time!". That just sets things flying and makes your partner a little nervous about having the kid. You can show concern, we all need to. But don't freak all the way out._

_Second: Hold her hand most of or the whole time. Remember, she needs support when giving birth. And having someone she knows holding her hand might help._

_Third: If you can't be in the room at the moment of labor, don't fight the doctors or midwife about it. They're just worried about you and your partner if things go wrong. Plus, they don't want you to physically watch it all happen if things really do go wrong. But DON'T WORRY! Hardly ever do things go wrong, so don't freak out about this tip. _

_Fourth: Focus only on her and the baby. Still note that the doctors or midwife is there, but keep your attention and focus on her. Ask questions or encourage her on to show your concern like "Are you okay so far?" or "You're going to be okay. You're doing great." Trust me, they'll act like they're not enjoying that, but they'll be appreciating it soon._

_Fifth: You're always going to feel proud when the baby is born. You will realize that no matter how much you wanted a boy/girl, that it never mattered. Just as long as they're yours.'_

Germany was surprised at how helpful the website was. Saving it to his favorites, Germany continued reading the tips. Some were just full of logic and others were the most helpful. But all in all, they were in his opinion the best.

* * *

Italy yawned as she tried to remember where she was when she woke up. She then remembered that she was at Germany's house in... His bed? She didn't remember ever getting into it, but she did remember him offering last night when Germany remembered that his brother occupied the guest room.

_..._

_"Look, I don't have to sleep in my room. Prussia has the guest room already because, well... I can't exactly remember. But you can have my room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, Italy." Germany told Italy. Italy shook her head as she went up the stairs exhausted._

_"Don't. I'll feel bad for making you sleep on the couch. Besides, it's bad. It'll be just like the normal thing I did. I'll be in your bed, you won't mind and we'll fall asleep. Easy as that." Italy told Germany. Germany was silent for a moment worrying Italy about what he'd say when finally-_

_"Okay... Fine... I'll sleep in the bed if it makes you feel better..." Italy could see that he was trying to hide his face, but didn't care. She smiled and thanked Germany before heading into his room. _  
...

And that had been it. Smiling, Italy went downstairs to make some breakfast. She found that she wasn't surprised when she found Germany working in his office. He then looked up after obviously hearing her coming down the stairs and saw Italy standing there.

"Oh... Uh... You're awake... Um..." Germany slightly blushed. Italy ignored the blushing and returned what he said with a nod.

"Si... I can make some breakfast if you want. I don't mind." Italy informed him. She walked into the kitchen to start making some breakfast.

* * *

Germany tried calm down the heat and blush forming in his cheeks. Just seeing Italy standing there had his heart racing like the wind. Shaking his head, he tried to get thoughts out of his head like '_If only I could...'_ and '_Does she like me?'_. There wasn't any way, for the millionth time, that he was falling for her.

'_Besides... Why would I be able to love?...'_ Germany thought. As he heard Italy cooking some breakfast, he heard some feet loudly coming down the stairs. And there was only one person who could have as loud feet as that.

"SO! What's for breakfast this morning that the awesome me can have today?" Prussia called out loud waiting for an answer as he plopped on the couch and rested his feet on Germany's mahogany coffee table. Sighing, Germany looked away from his laptop and scolded his older brother.

"Get your feet off my coffee table! And guten Morgen to you too, Prussia." Germany went back to reading on his laptop. Prussia then annoyingly laughed at him.

"KESESESE! Oh West, you're going to have to get used to people doing so! Because when that little guy pops out of Italy, I'm gonna teach them the awesome ways of Prussia." Prussia laughed. Germany then turned sharply to Prussia.

"SHUT UP PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled at Prussia. Prussia raised both his eyebrows and immediately got a scared sort of look on his face. Getting his feet off the table, he apologized.

"Okay, okay... Just don't yell at me. I was just joking." Prussia shook his head and crossed his arms. "Since when have you been so moody, West? You're not a girl too, are you?" Germany slammed his laptop shut and got up quickly to speed-walk to the couch.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW!" Germany yelled. Prussia yelped as his angry younger brother came to him and ran. Running to the kitchen, they immediately started fighting. Italy, who was cooking breakfast, acted as if this was normal and continued to cook.

"Buongiorno, Prussia..." Italy said as if bored. Prussia smiled and returned the greeting.

"OH! Guten Morgen, Italy- AAGH!" Prussia yelped some more when Germany came closer to him. Germany caught him before he could run off and was about to hit him when-

"You're not going to act that way when the bambino comes, right?" Germany looked at his older brother as Prussia looked back at him. Italy had a point. Violence around a kid was not healthy. Dropping Prussia so that his older brother's head hit the floor with a thump, he cleared his throat.

"Oh, um... You're right. Sorry..." Germany told Italy. Prussia nodded his head to let her know that he was sorry, too. Italy just grinned.

"Apology accepted. Now, who's hungry? I know I am!"

* * *

"Um, Germany..." Italy started talking to Germany as they ate their breakfast, which was French toast and some bacon. Germany then looked up at her.

"Ja, what is it Italy?" Germany asked her. They both ignored Prussia who was gobbling down his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in a hundred years.

"I was wondering if you'd like to um... Join me today. You see, Dr. deNealer said that I needed to come back to his office today for an... Ultra-sound." Italy saw both the German brothers stop eating. Germany then put down his fork.

"But aren't you only just barely six weeks? I thought it was ten weeks when you had an ultra-sound?" Italy just shrugged at Germany's questions.

"I guess since this is the first baby born with parents who are both countries, he wants to keep on checking on it. Or maybe it develops more, I don't know..." Italy didn't finish her sentence. Then, getting up, she started walking upstairs. "I'll go get ready..." Before Italy reached the top, Germany then answered her.

"I'll go with you then... After all, I did promise you I'd help..." Italy looked at Germany as he looked down at his almost empty plate. Continuing up the stairs, Italy made a small smile.

* * *

"You do care... As in 'Oh Italy, please marry me!' care." Prussia chuckled. Germany picked up a piece of his food and threw it at Prussia.

"Shut up... And I'm not in love..." Germany told him. But for some reason, Germany didn't believe himself.

* * *

**Author's note: Just something I quickly wrote down! But it's another chapter! Do you guys mind if it's a long story? Because I'm getting a feeling this will be a long fic. But I hope you don't mind. Because I love writing this to the point where I'm addicted to it and don't want it to end! And I think that's rare for some authors. So yeah, ultra-sound! **

**Well, that's all! Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	19. Chap 18 There It Is

Italy was in the waiting room with Germany. She knew he must've been shocked as hell when she told him that she was pregnant and that he was the father. She would've been shocked too if she was him. Italy said it all in one sentence now that she realized it. But she knew he was fine. But right now, Italy couldn't tell what he was thinking with the poker face he wore. She then turned to talk to Germany.

"A-Are you okay, Ludwig?" Italy asked, aware of the humans around them. Germany jumped from the sudden noise and looked at Italy. He then nodded at her.

"Oh... Uh... J-Ja... I'm fine..." Germany told Italy. She then took his hand into hers. For a moment, Germany looked at her surprised. But then Italy reassured to him something to think about.

"I promise you Ludwig it's going to be okay. There's nothing to be worried about. I'm actually excited to have him or her. The reason I was worried is because I didn't know how everyone would respond." Italy told Germany. She watched him for a moment as he stared at her and blinked twice. He then gulped as Italy saw him blush. Curious, Italy asked him a question. "Uh, Ludwig... Why are you blushing? You okay?"

Germany looked shocked for a moment. Then, looking the other way, he answered.

"I.. Uh... It's... Nothing to be worried about... I'm fine..." Italy looked at Germany for a few more minutes before deciding to accept his answer and look away herself. She then realized that she was still holding his hand and blushed slightly herself.

'_Why am I... Blushing at this thought?... Could it be that-'_ Just then, the same nurse Italy saw last week was in the doorframe and greeted Germany and Italy with a smile.

"Alice Vargas, Dr. deNealer's waiting for you. And congratulations, I heard. You, Mr. Beilshmidt," The nurse turned to Germany as she, Italy and Germany walked down the hall, "Must be a proud father of your guys' baby." She then winked at him as he gave her a taken aback look. Suddenly, when Italy saw the nurse wink at Germany, she felt a nasty green emotion she immediately defined as jealousy.

'_How dare she wink at_ MY_ Germany- Wait... _My _Germany?'_ Italy's jealousy suddenly came to a conclusion as she felt her face get hot. Looking down, Italy did her best to hide the blush on her cheeks and nose. '_Because of that, I would've thought I fell for... Germany...'_ Italy then looked up at Germany.

He was looking at the other wall as he walked down the hall with her. That's when Italy noticed that they were still hand in hand. No wonder the nurse thought they were boyfriend-girlfriend. Taking her hand out of Germany's, Italy continued to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

Germany immediately looked at his now empty hand. Italy had taken hers out of his own. Feeling unexpectedly disappointed, Germany put it in his pocket. Had he done something wrong?! Just then, a thought hit him. Why was he caring so much about just one little hand holding? With his eyes on Italy, Germany felt his heart once again pumping so hard he could hear it. What the hell?! What was he feeling right now?! Germany silently gulped as they entered a small plain room with an examining table. But this time, there was different technology that indicated that it was an ultra-sound machine.

As they waited for Dr. deNealer as the nurse ordered, Germany thought more about the way Italy had abandoned his hand. It felt as though one moment he was engulfed with the warmth and happiness of a summer day. But then, at the next moment, he was left out in the cold of a dead winter night. Sitting down in a chair, he waited for Dr. deNealer as Italy sat on the examination table. He then jumped when Italy asked him a question.

"Ludwig, are you okay? You seem quiet today." Italy asked him concerned. Germany looked at Italy for a moment. Just as he was about to answer her, a figure came into the room.

"Hey Alice! Glad you came." Dr. deNealer exclaimed. He then shut the door so they could use their country names. Dr. deNealer then looked at Germany. "Germany? Why are you..." He then stopped for a moment as he realized why Germany was there. "Oh God... You, of all people Germany... I thought you didn't-" Germany just held up a hand.

"Trust me, Dr. deNealer. I didn't expect it either." Germany told him. Dr. deNealer chuckled as Italy laid on the examination table.

"Alright, well... Let's take a look at what's going on in that stomach of yours, Italy." Dr. deNealer told Italy as he poured a type of gel over her stomach.

* * *

"And there it is... As healthy looking as can be." Dr. deNealer told Italy and Germany. Italy looked at the screen to find a little dot. It was small looking, but Italy was suddenly overjoyed by this small circle.

"It's so tiny... Like a little bean..." Italy exclaimed. Dr. deNealer chuckled as he shifted slightly.

"Would you like a closer look, Germany? It is your daughter or son, after all." Dr. deNealer asked him. For a moment, Italy was nervous of what Germany would answer. Then, without saying anything, Italy felt relieved when Germany filled the empty space that Dr. deNealer left for him. Italy then wondered what Germany was thinking as he looked at the screen of the ultra-sound. Unfortunately, because of his perfectly practiced poker face, Italy couldn't tell. It actually kind of worried her. Until-

"It's so... Small..." Italy heard Germany mumble slightly. Dr. deNealer chuckled some more.

"Well, the heart's starting to develop right now, so you won't be able to hear it for another four weeks." Dr. deNealer informed Germany. Italy smiled.

* * *

Germany couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. The thought that the little dot on the screen was going to be his future son or daughter somehow made him feel sort of... Proud. It was as if he couldn't stop admiring at it and take in the concept that he was officially going to be a father.

"Um... I uh... I really don't know what to say..." Germany mumbled. Italy chuckled a little. Blushing, Germany looked slightly away from the screen but stayed where he was. '_Damn me and my blushing problems...'_ He thought as he looked at the screen again. It felt kind of weird to know that one day in about almost a year he was going to be a dad. But... Did he really want to have that opportunity? Was it going to be worth it? If he took it, would he be happy in the end? Germany pondered on these questions as he continued to look at the black and white three-dimensional screen.

Half an hour later, Germany walked out into the waiting room as Italy held a small envelope containing pictures of the little bean that was their baby. After having had said goodbye to Dr. deNealer, Germany checked Italy out of the doctor's and lead her out.

"Germany, are you... Okay with having a bambino?" Italy asked him suddenly. Germany looked at her with complete utterance and was silent for a moment. During that moment, he felt the familiar heat rising up in his cheeks. Damn it, why couldn't he stop blushing. Then, Italy sighed and looked the other way. "It's okay... You don't have to answer... I don't mind." Then, without thinking, Germany turned to stand in front of Italy and cupped her face in his hands as he answered.

"Like I promised, I will help in every way I can to take care of it. So no, I don't think I mind..." Germany, finally realizing what he was doing, released Italy's face from his hands and went back to walking with her. He damned himself as he felt the heart in his chest race faster than normal. He looked over to see Italy with some pink blooming on her cheeks.

* * *

Italy's heart couldn't stop beating faster and faster. '_Curse me and my blush...'_ She stressed over the fact that she couldn't stop her heart from beating so much. Italy wouldn't have been surprised if the whole world could hear it. She then sighed silently and continued to follow Germany to his car.

* * *

**Author's note: Honestly, I couldn't figure out how to write this. I don't know how those kinds of doctor's visits go... Anyway, here you go! Chapter 18. Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	20. Chap 19 There Are Some Dangers, You Know

**Two months later...**

Italy sat on the couch reading a book she picked up from the library about parenting. Right now, at her three-months-along mark, she knew that it would now be a good time to start talking to the baby. After all, it was hers'. Putting down the book for a second, Italy sat more up and started talking.

"You know what? I think I should make some pasta right now. You're going to have to get used to it, because it's not just you going to make me hungry for it. Oh, you know what else you're making me want? Wurst. Ever since I've been getting cravings now because of you, it's wurst that I want... Then again," Italy then went got up and walked into the kitchen to start cooking, "That is the German in you... Oh and potatoes! I'm finding that potatoes aren't that bad. But one can't just simply keep eating them to the point where they have a bowl of them on their nightstand." Italy chuckled. It was actually kind of fun talking to her slightly showing stomach.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Putting down the pot that she was going to make pasta in, Italy went over and opened the front door. There stood Canada, America and England. Letting them in, Italy started asking questions.

"What are you guys doing here? I was just about to make lunch. It's only wurst and pasta, but do you want some?" Italy asked. America then got excited. Most likely at the thought of food.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DUDE I LOVE YOU JUST FOR THAT! I WANT SOME FOOD!" America went over to hug Italy tightly until England stopped him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Besides, be careful when hugging Italy. Because look what's half-way there to be showing." England pointed his thumb at Italy's stomach. Canada and America immediately got more excited.

"Oh, the baby! Already three months and it's starting to show. Do you and Germany know what it is yet, Italy?" Canada asked Italy. Italy, who was one of the only people who could see Canada clear as a bell, smiled and answered.

"Grazie Canada. But, we don't know what it is yet. Germany hasn't said what he wants it to be, but I'm kind of stuck in the middle. I think I'm along the lines of a boy, but you know." America then went up to Italy almost accidently in her space and asked her a question that was unexpected.

"Can we touch it?" Italy then chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I don't think my belly's ready to be touched yet. But I promise you that you, England and Canada will be one of the first people to touch it. Also along with big brother France. Uh, where is he?" England just shook his head.

"He didn't want to come. America and Canada came to check on you. But I came here to talk to Germany for a moment about something. I'm glad to see that you're doing well." England told Italy. Italy then pointed upstairs.

"He's in his workshop trying to pay the debt that big brother France increased. I'll save some wurst and pasta for you if you'd like. And tell Germany to come with you once you're done. He needs a break." Italy told England. England nodded as he thanked Italy as he went up the stairs. Then, turning to Canada and America, Italy asked them a question.

"So, why don't I make that lunch I promised?"

* * *

Germany paused from his work when he heard a knock on his workshop door. Calling to the door, Germany allowed the person to come in. For some strange reason to him, he was hoping that a certain Italian was going to walk in. Instead, he was surprised when England came in.

"Good day, Germany. I hope I'm not intruding. America and Canada came with me so they're downstairs right now. I just needed to talk to you about something important I happened to come across." England informed him. Germany just shook his head.

"You're not intruding. I just didn't hear you guys come in through the front door." Germany told him. England then chuckled as he took a seat.

"Well, that's a first when America comes through your door." Germany couldn't help but make a small smile at the joke England made. The reason why was because it was true. "Now then, this is really important. It's about Italy and, well, the baby." Germany stiffened. What could England want to tell him about the baby? His and Italy's boss didn't know yet, did they?!

Now that he thought about it, Germany realized that the only one's who knew about Italy were all so far countries and about one or two humans. That was it. But the bosses had never been informed. Germany then sat up straight and listened to England.

"Go on... I'm listening England." England then cleared his throat after Germany's informant and started talking.

"You should know and remember that, as countries, we carry a lot of weight and stress on our backs literally when it comes to what we represent. Our countries. But I want to ask you this: Did Dr. deNealer tell you and Italy about the risks and dangers of what could happen to him or her?" England explained to Germany. Germany then nodded.

"Ja... He told me the dangers that the baby might... Have birth-defects or might be born sick... Or it can just be born fine like most babies. He also told me that because of our stresses from being who we are, that Italy might... Mis-carry because that's one of the things that causes women to lose their babies." Germany told England. England then nodded.

"He's quite right, Germany. You have to be careful not to stress Italy a lot now. Do some of her work for her if you need to. I mean, you guys know all about each other, so there should be some ease to that section. But honestly, since this is the first baby born with two nation parents, there might be some things that could go wrong... You need to realize that danger Germany. Do you understand?" England told Germany. Germany just nodded after he listened to England. Then, England added something. "And don't think that France and I were the first nation parents. That was through adoption when taking care of America and Canada. It was also adoptive wise when Hungary took care of Italy." England added to his statement. Germany then got up and stretched.

"Ja... I know. You've told us all countless times about that. Speaking of France, I need to get back to-" But England stopped him.

"By the way, Italy orders you to stop and enjoy some lunch. She's making pasta and wurst if you can't already smell it. So if you want to start following my advice, I'd recommend you come down with me." England told Germany with a grin as he opened the door. Sighing, Germany just went out of the room with him and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... But now that I think about it, I am a little hungry..." Germany told England as they both went down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, this is kind of awkward for me to write sometimes because I have never been in Italy's state before(I'm fourteen... That's gonna be a long wait before that time comes). But I do know by reading some stories what could cause some things(thank you mommy for letting me read some of your fetish books). But here you go! Well, that's all.**

**Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! **


	21. Chap 20 It Can't Be, Can It?

During the next few days, Germany didn't know what to say after England's warnings of what could happen if he and Italy weren't careful about her stress levels. It was one thing to know that anything bad could happen, but it was another to know that they could _really_ happen due to being stressed all the time as countries. Then, one day, as Italy was heading into her fourth-months-along mark and taking her afternoon 'siesta' in his bedroom, Germany received a phone call. Picking it up quickly so that Italy wouldn't be disturbed, he answered without checking the caller I.D.

"Hallo, Germany speaking."

"_Well now, you're finally answering. Is there a reason why, or do I need to play a guessing game?"_ Germany gulped. '_Shit... Why are you calling now?!'_ Germany thought nervously as he answered the voice on the other line.

"Um, no, nein... I don't think you need to, Mr. Schwartz. I was just... Busy..." Germany answered. If the bosses knew, things could go definitely wrong. He heard a pause on the other line for a second. Then, Mr. Schwartz replied finally.

"_I don't suppose it has to do with Italy or... Perhaps, a baby does it?"_ Germany immediately froze. He knew?! But how?! There was only a small handful of people that knew. They didn't go out and betray him... Did they? Mr. Schwartz then continued when Germany's silence went on for a few more seconds. "_So I'm correct? Then I guess I win the game. But listen to me right now Germany. Remember your vow? To never do things like this? You know it's against the rules. I thought we taught you better. But I guess not..."_ Mr. Schwartz told him. Germany then finally talked.

"Listen, it came as a surprise to me, also. I wasn't expecting it sir! Honestly, I wasn't. But you know, I guess we were all wrong about us being sterile. But I swear to Gott that I-" But Mr. Schwartz just cut Germany off in mid-sentence.

"_I don't want to hear it right now, Germany. When I call back in a couple months, you had better give me a full explanation as to why you didn't tell me earlier. It's bad enough that I've got to handle a somewhat excited Pope here about Italy after I told him. So, auf wiedersehen."_ Then, Germany heard a click and the phone start to do the endless tone that would annoy anyone after hearing for about a minute straight. Hanging up the phone, Germany ran both his hands through his hair and put his elbows on the little table where he set the phone on. His boss knew now, and so did Italy and Romano's.

But who had told Mr. Schwartz? Because he knew it wasn't him. And he really knew it wasn't Italy. She was too scared of his boss. Did his boss force someone to tell him so he would know why he hadn't heard from Germany in a couple of months, or did he go out and investigate himself for the answer? Pondering on the question, he suddenly felt a need to tell Italy. He couldn't do that though. It would cause stress and such. And he didn't want to cause her that kind of stress. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Hurrying quickly over to the front door so that Italy wouldn't wake up cranky, he was surprised to see Hungary and Austria.

"Hungary. Austria. How are you two doing- OOF!" Suddenly, Hungary shoved a wrapped box in Germany's hands and had accidently pushed his hands too hard against his stomach. "Wh-What is this?!" But Hungary came right in with Austria. She then sat Austria on the couch by force and looked around for Italy.

"Where's Italy? I want my little Italy to see what I got for you two for the baby! Austria helped me wrap it." Germany just looked down at the box. Whatever was in it, he could tell that she had been really excited for them to see it.

* * *

Italy woke to the sound of someone on the stairs. Opening up her eyes more, she looked at the time. She had only been asleep for an hour. Rubbing her eyes, she then heard a knock on her door. Germany knew that she was napping, so why was he knocking right now? Did something happen? Getting up, Italy went over to the door sleepily and opened it. She was immediately awake when she saw Hungary standing there smiling.

"HUNGARY!" Italy shouted as she held Hungary into a tight hug. Hungary chuckled and hugged her in return.

"ITALY! You need to come downstairs. Austria and I have a surprise for you and Germany." Hungary told Italy as she basically hauled her out of the room and dragged her down the stairs. Italy tried to keep her steps so that she wouldn't fall down the stairs while having a baby inside her. When they finally reached the bottom, Hungary pushed Italy into the living room and sat her and Germany on the couch.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Italy asked Hungary confused. She gave Germany a confused look, which he returned with a look that said 'Trust me, I don't know what it is either.' Then, Hungary put the strange rectangular box that Austria had been holding into Italy's lap and stepped back a couple steps.

"Open it, and you'll find out." Hungary told her. Italy, without questioning it, pulled the blue ribbon from the yellow box and pulled off the lid. She gasped when she saw the contents inside. There, in the box, were two little one-piece footie blue and pink pajamas that she immediately knew were for the baby.

"Oh mio Dio! Miss Hungary, grazie! You didn't have to-" But Hungary stopped Italy from finishing that sentence.

"I wanted to! It was my pleasure to go and buy those for the baby. And with you on your four-months-along mark, we should be able to know what it is now." Hungary explained to Italy. Italy just smiled and picked both of the pajamas up.

"Well whatever this little one's going to be, I hope they can keep up with their zia(aunt) Hungary." Italy smiled.

* * *

As Germany watched Hungary and Italy talking excitedly about the little cute and adorable footie pajamas, he slowly got up to talk to Austria. Austria looked confused for a moment as Germany led him out the front door to talk. He then turned to Austria and shut the door.

"Someone needs to know this. And since I know you'll tell Hungary, I figured you'd be the first person to know this... It's about the bosses..." Germany told Austria. Austria then became concerned as he listened more.

"Continue, please." Austria told him. Germany then sighed and let it out at Austria.

"Italy and I's bosses know now about Italy's condition. Mr. Schwartz just called me just barely before you and Hungary came. I don't know how he found out, but I think there's only one way to know that..." Germany told Austria. Austria then immediately knew what Germany was suspecting. And as much as Austria didn't want to believe it, Germany didn't either.

"You mean... You think there's a traitor among us?" Austria asked. Germany then nodded.

"Ja... And I hate to admit that... I'm afraid of telling Italy, but she's going to have to know one way or another." Germany told Austria. For a few moments, neither one of them said anything. Then, interrupting the silence, Germany continued. "What am I going to do when Italy finds out? I can't let her become stressed for both her and the Kleine's (Little one) sake... Especailly Italy's..." Germany ran a hand through his hair to pull back some loose strands of hair that had blown away from the gentle afternoon breeze that was blowing. Then, after doing so, Germany looked at Austria. He then frowned when he saw a raised eyebrow on Austria's face. "Oh nein... That look... Don't tell me-" But Austria crossed his arms and interrupted.

"I'm saying it cause it's true. I think you love her." Shit... He said it. '_Why are you on everyone's side, Austria?! What's up with people assuming that so much?!'_ As if reading his mind, before Germany could say anything, Austria explained his assumption as to why he said it. "I think it's time to face the facts. Why else did you let Italy stay with you this whole time? Why else do you care so much about what happens to her? Why else do you even care about _her_ in the first place? Let's face it, Germany. You're in love, and you know it. You just haven't figured out yet." Austria then uncoiled his arms and went back inside, leaving Germany standing there with those thoughts.

'_Why else do you even care about _her_ in the first place?'_ Germany stood there looking at the pavement for a long time as he sat down on the steps. Sure he cared about Italy, but it had always been as friends. And friends did things like this... Right? Sure they didn't always get their friends knocked-up pregnant one night in Las Vegas all the time, but that had been accidental. And now he was fixing the problem wasn't he? Wasn't he? Looking back at the door, Germany felt his heart racing as the thoughts continued to play in his mind.

"I... Can't be... It's not possible... Is it?" Germany thought as he finally got up to go back inside to join the rest of the group. But the first thing he had purposely seen when he walked in was Italy. '_No... It can't be...'_

* * *

**Author's note: Okay... EVEN AUSTRIA'S TRYING TO GET GERMANY TO ADMIT IT! And that's big if Austria's trying to get you to admit something. Plus, FOOTIE PAJAMAS! I LOVE THOSE ON BABIES SO MUCH! Alright, that was chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed it very much :3 **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	22. Chap 21 Sudden New Feelings For Italy

"So today is the day we find out, huh?" Dr. deNealer asked both Italy and Germany the next day as Italy laid down on the examination table. Her little bump for a belly was now a little more noticeable. Italy nodded as she felt the warm gel being poured on generously. As she and Germany watched the screen, she could feel her heart pounding. She was so close to finding out what they were going to have.

Then, after turning the machine on and getting it started, Dr. deNealer put the little wand-like scanner on Italy's belly where the gel was and started zooming around. He did this until-

"Well, look at that! There's the baby developing healthily you two." Italy looked excitedly at the screen as Dr. deNealer pointed at the little figure on the screen. Smiling, Italy looked at the little outline of the baby. She could see the head and body forming and it's little legs. It was still a little small, yes. But this sight couldn't have made Italy more happier in her life.

"Can we tell what it is right now?" Italy asked impatiently. Dr. deNealer chuckled as he adjusted the wand to graze more at the unborn infant. After doing such, Dr. deNealer tried to find the gender of the baby. Just then, he got a confused face. Before she could ask, Germany turned to Dr. deNealer.

"Is... Something wrong?" Germany asked suddenly with concern in his tone. Dr. deNealer just shook his head.

"No, everything's fine with the baby... It's just, well..." Dr. deNealer suddenly smiled. "It looks like it wants to be a surprise gender baby. I can't see it's sex because the legs are crossed so much to where I can't see at all. Not even a hint. But don't worry, there are times where this kind of thing does happen... It's just uncommon... So, it looks like you have a surprise baby." Italy looked at the screen. Their bambino's gender was going to remain a surprise. Italy cursed her curiosity. She had been so excited to find out if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl.

"Oh... Well, it's alright I guess..." Italy said as she continued looking at the screen. _'At least we know that everything is okay in_ _there_...' Italy thought. Italy then saw Germany scoot closer to look at the screen. And, for a moment, Italy thought she saw him make a small smile. But when she blinked, Italy saw that the smile had disappeared. '_I wonder what he thinks of it... Is he excited or no_?' Italy thought as she looked back at Germany and the screen.

When the ultra-sound session was over, Italy held the little 3D pictures in the yellow envelope that Dr. deNealer gave to them. As Italy entered the waiting room, she turned around sensing that she was alone. She then saw Germany giving her a 'One-Moment-Please' look as he told Dr. deNealer something. Dr. deNealer gave him a concerned look before nodding. Italy then decided to give them their personal space as she walked into the waiting room by the bathroom. '_What could Germany be hiding that I can't listen to?...'_ Italy thought suspiciously as she looked at the contents of the envelope.

* * *

"Dr. deNealer, I'm sorry for having to keep you for longer. It's just that... I think you need to hear this." Germany told Dr. deNealer. As Dr. deNealer crossed his arms to listen, Germany continued. "It's just that... Well... Alice's boss and my boss know now about her." Dr. deNealer's face paled as Germany's news sank in. Shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair, Dr. deNealer started asking questions.

"But how? You didn't tell them I thought... Ludwig, this isn't good. Not good at all..." Dr. deNealer told Germany remembering to use his human name so the secret could still be kept.

"I know, I know... But listen, I just found out yesterday when Mr. Schwartz called me. Trust me, I wasn't in a good mood when I found out." Dr. deNealer then faced Germany.

"Listen, Ludwig, I didn't tell him. I swear it on my life! I've kept my promise to never tell anyone about Ali-" But Germany put his hand up to tell Dr. deNealer to stop.

"I know you didn't, Dr. deNealer. The question is who did? And why? I can't imagine anyone who knows about Alice betraying us like that..." Germany mumbled. Dr. deNealer then gave Germany a questioning look.

"Ludwig, who knows about Alice's condition?" Dr. deNealer asked. Germany then thought for a moment before answering.

"Lets see... Arthur knows; Alfred knows; Francis knows; Wang Yao knows; Ivan knows; Matthew knows; Elizabeta knows; Roderich knows; Alice's brother Lovino knows; Antonio knows; And finally my brother Gilbert knows. And I'm not counting you so that's all who knows." Germany told him. Dr. deNealer thought for a moment before answering him.

"I'll tell you one thing, Ludwig. Go home and rest. This is stressful and I know it, too. But hear me on this: I _will _help you get to the bottom of this. Oh, and by the way," Dr. deNealer turned to Germany as they walked out into the waiting room, "Don't forget to tell Alice how much you love her." Dr. deNealer winked at Germany mischievously. Germany then growled lowly.

"Not you, too..." Germany snarled quietly. Dr. deNealer chuckled as Germany went to Italy and grabbed Italy gently. "C-C'mon Alice... Lets go..." Germany told Italy quietly after he started walking out and had checked her out of the doctor's office.

* * *

Italy was surprised a little as she felt Germany firmly but gently grab her hand unnoticeably. The feeling of her heart pounding felt as if it'd go flying out of her chest. '_H-He's... He's holding my hand as if it's normal... Does this mean...'_ Italy then became a little happier and excited. If he felt what she thought, than that could mean... Italy secretly smiled with a small rosy blush as her heart beat faster. '_I think it does! He just might!' _Italy thought excitedly as she felt her emotions go flying.

The thought that maybe Germany might be returning the feeling she had come to realize she felt was the most happiest thing to her. The two of them continued to walk out to Germany's car hand-in-hand. Italy's blush hadn't toned down at all as they came upon Germany's car finally. When Germany opened the passenger door for Italy to climb in, he finally noticed the little holding hands thing he and Italy were doing. Italy looked at him for a moment wondering what he was going to say or do.

But then Italy felt her heart break a little when he let go of it without looking at her. She couldn't see his face when she slid into the car and when Germany closed the door for her. Not that she wanted to at the moment. As she sensed his tall figure going around the car, she could feel her heart beating in her chest. Even when Germany got into the car, she didn't even look at him. Not even answering him when he asked if she was okay. All she answered was a nod and looked out her car window sadly as a few thoughts went through her head.

'_Maybe he doesn't really have those kinds of feelings for me after all...'_ Italy thought as she came to that one wonderful and cruel conclusion of what she was feeling inside.

* * *

**Author's note: Poor Italy! Don't feel sad. I know what's going to happen. Alright, so that was chapter 21. I hope you liked it! So, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	23. Chap 22 Is It Possible For What I Feel?

That night, Italy crawled into Germany's bed after getting ready for the night quickly. Ever since she had decided to stay with Germany for the little bambino's sake, they had now always slept in the same bed despite Romano's arguments. But tonight, after what had happened at the office, Italy wasn't really up in the mood to face anyone. Thoughts reeled in her head as she laid down on her back with her arm over her closed eyes.

'_Maybe it was just because we were at his car already and he... Had to... But then again, would anyone really react that way towards someone... Probably, but still he could've said something to me or given me a little smile or just... Told me...'_ But Italy shook that thought away. No, there was no way that he could feel that way towards her. Germany had always avoided that. And it was most likely that he always would. Just then, Italy felt something wet roll down her cheek. Wiping it away, she scolded herself for crying as she sniffled.

There were worse things to actually cry about. This was a minor thing to cry about. So why did she cry anyway. Italy knew what she was getting herself into with this.

'_Maybe it's because I don't want to get hurt... Again...'_ Italy felt another bigger tear run down her cheek. Memories surfaced in her mind as she remembered _him_. He was the most wonderful thing that ever came into her life. Then it ended when her big brother France told her that he was gone. Never to be seen again. '_If only you were here though...'_ Italy thought as she felt her tears running down more from emotion and slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Italy? Are you okay? You seemed a little down today and had went to bed early, so I just-" Germany started to ask Italy as he went into his bedroom. But he stopped talking immediately when he saw her asleep. Sighing, he shrugged as one part of him wondered how Italy could go to bed early but wake up late. But another part of him couldn't help but admire how she looked so peaceful and sweet looking when asleep.

Careful not to wake Italy up, Germany had quickly gotten ready for bed. Once he had done so, he slowly crawled into the bed and covered himself in the quilt and blankets. Resting his head on his feather-down pillow, he had closed his eyes to try to rest. But, for some odd reason, sleep wouldn't come to him. Trying to relax, Germany tried all his might to go to dreamland. But his eyes just wouldn't allow him to fall asleep. Rolling over to his side, he found himself looking at the sleeping Italian girl. Since her stomach was now starting to bulge, she had to sleep on her back.

Her chest rose and fell slowly and steadily indicating her sleeping state. Italy's hair surrounded her head that rested on the comfortable pillow and on her shoulders. Germany could see every bit of her facial structures as she quietly slept on and on like there was nothing to worry about. Her left hand rested near her pillow with its fingers curled into a weak fist. A soft sigh escaped through her slightly parted lips that gave Germany strange feelings in the pit of his stomach and chest. Germany then felt his face warming up at the sight of Italy's peaceful moments.

'_Verdammt... What's wrong with me... I feel like a creeper just for watching her sleep...'_ But no matter how hard he tried to look away, Germany just couldn't find it in his heart to lose the sight of the sweet Italian girl in his bed. She was so beautiful sleeping like that. He tried to slow his heart beat in fear that Italy would hear it in his chest and wake up. '_Why do I... Feel like this... It can't be what I think it is... Could it?'_ Germany thought desperately as he continued to try to look away. But for once, he felt as though dreaming wasn't the greatest thing at the moment.

Looking at Italy's hand that rested near her pillow, Germany felt a sudden itching in his hand that wanted to reach over and grab it with his own. It was so simple, so easy. Germany could do it in less then three seconds if he tried. He then realized that he wanted to hold more than just her hand. He wanted to scoot closer to her and hold her. The temptation to just hold her hand while hugging her waist with his hand on her stomach for the baby to know his warmth also seemed so possible and easy. It was also so tempting that it was mentally and physically paining him to do so.

'_Why?! Why am I feeling like this... I can't be... No, I it can't be... It just... But then again... It... Could be... Am I really...'_ Germany's whole face heated at the thought of the possibility to actually feel what he suspected. Trying to sort out his thoughts, he decided to try something. He was going to try at least half of what he ached for mentally and physically.

Slowly and silently, Germany's right hand carefully with shaky and nervous fingers reached for Italy's own left one. The urge to hurry up and hold it was too strong. But he knew that would most likely wake her up. Reaching over silently, he carefully did so until he was literally three inches away from completing the task. For a moment, Germany hesitated by curling his fingers slightly. Italy still hadn't moved except for her slow breathing. Gulping with a now for sure red face, Germany finally but hesitantly went for her hand. Once his hand was hovering over Italy's own, Germany carefully and steadily put his hand into Italy's. Her hand was so soft and warm that it had startled him for a second.

Once his senses calmed a bit, Germany slid his fingers to interlock with Italy's fragile ones to hold her hand more. Italy then stirred a bit causing Germany to prepare to get his hand out of hers. But then, after a long sigh, Italy stopped moving and mumbled a few silent words through her parted lips before finally falling back asleep. And, to Germany's great joy and surprise, she had closed her hand slightly tight around his hand. With fingers interlocked with Italy's, Germany felt a smile toying on his lips. She accepted his hand as if she never wanted to let go.

'_Could this be... What I think it is? If so, then... That means...'_ Germany felt the heat deepen on his cheeks as he looked at Italy some more. Out of all things, Germany never believed that this could happen. Then, after a few minutes of enjoying Italy's warm hand, Germany held back a yawn. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep takeover him. But, before he did, he carefully squeezed Italy's hand gently to remind him that their hands were still joined before sleep had finally cast its spell on him.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, that was chapter 22! Yay~! I'm sorry if there was some OOC-ness slightly in there. I had help from xlilslayerx after asking her about what I should do next when I experiencing *shudders from the horror of the words* writer's block. But, after telling me what should go on, I immediately thought of this! So, ta-da~! But next is chapter 23. Hopefully that'll be really easy to write. **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	24. Chap 23 I Think He Does!

Italy woke up the next morning. By the way she looked at the clock on her nightstand, which read 6:45, she could tell that it was fifteen minutes before Germany would normally wake up. Italy could tell by the light in the room that the sun was just coming up.

'_Must be the sores in my back... Being pregnant is harder than it looks and sounds...'_ Italy thought as she rubbed her eyes. She then noticed the weight on the other side of the bed. Turning her head slightly, she glanced over to see Germany asleep with the sound of soft and silent snores. Italy wasn't surprised that Germany was in the bed though. After all, it _was_ his bedroom.

Then, all of a sudden, Italy became aware of some weight on her left hand. It was heavy, but it was noticeable. Looking down at her hand that was near her pillow, Italy suddenly became touched and felt her heart nearly leave her chest. In her left hand was Germany's own, fingers interlocked. Smiling, Italy felt a tiny bit of hope rise in her chest where it wasn't beating hard.

'_Maybe... Just maybe... I was wrong about this after all...'_ Italy's hope now raged inside her as she tried to contain the yelp of joy that was straining to be released. Finally, after a smiling fit of happiness and joy, Italy closed her eyes to try to rest some more. But her smile didn't leave her lips. '_He does... I think he does...'_ Italy thought as she rested some more with her eyes closed.

* * *

_"Oh, you came after all!" A little maid in a green dress with a high-pitched voice came up to a little boy in a black coat and very old fashioned outfit as Germany watched the whole scene. The little maid and the boy looked about ten or eleven years old in human years. He could see the little boy's face redden with a blush. For some reason, the little boy looked a little familiar to him... "Just like you promised!" The little maid told him. She smiled a very sweet smile that was a little familiar to Germany. But he couldn't put his finger on it..._

_"Well... I'm a little late... But, I didn't know what blanket to bring..." the little boy said as Germany continued to watch._

_'_They're ignoring me... As if I'm not here at all...'_ Germany thought as he watched the little kids walk together. The little maid was carrying a picnic basket as the little boy carried a blanket and something behind his back. Germany couldn't see what was behind the little boy's back. But whatever it was, the little boy did NOT want the little girl to see it. They continued to walk in a little field with wild flowers as Germany followed them silently. He didn't want to seem like a stalker, but something told him that he had to follow them._

_Then they both stopped when they came to a huge oak tree on the edge of a field. The little boy set up the blanket as the little maid opened the basket. When the little boy finished setting the blanket up, he helped the little maid prepare for the picnic that they were obviously going to have. Germany watched them as they finally ate after setting up the little picnic area for the both of them. Then, finally, the little boy spoke up._

_"Hey, um... Italy?" Germany listened closely. That little maid was Italy?! But how?! It then struck him. This was probably back when Italy was a boy before the incident ten years ago had happened. He watched as Italy looked up at the little boy._

_"Si, Holy Rome?" Holy Rome? The name sounded familiar to Germany as he continued to listen to them._

_"I uh... I just wanted to um... Give this to... You..." The little boy, who was apparently Holy Rome, held out the thing that he had been carrying behind his back. Germany could now see that it was a little obviously poorly home-made doll. The doll looked a lot like Italy. Taking it, Italy looked up at Holy Rome._

_"For me? Did you make this?" Holy Rome blushed deeply as he looked down at the ground. Italy smiled after a while of looking at the doll. "OH HOLY ROME! I LOVE IT! GRAZIE SO MUCH!" Italy hugged Holy Rome. The blush on Holy Rome's face became the darkest and deepest red in the entire world as Italy hugged him tightly. "I will treasure this forever. Grazie. This is the best birthday so far in my entire life!" So it was Italy's birthday? Germany shook his head about to leave when he heard Holy Rome question Italy's words._

_"So... Far?" Holy Rome suddenly looked a little upset. It was obvious that he had celebrated Italy's birthday with the best presents he could afford and try to get. Italy just smiled._

_"My very best birthday was when I..." Italy blushed a little as he opened his amber-brown eyes. "I... Had realized that I... Loved you..." Holy Rome's sky-blue eyes sparkled with surprise. Those eyes... Where had Germany seen them before?_

...

Germany woke wide awake from the dream he just had. Breathing heavily, he wondered what he had just dreamed about. Well, he knew what the dream was about, but he wanted to know why. Why did he have that dream? It made him question some things.

'_That dream... It didn't have to deal with my past, did it?!'_ Germany wondered all of a sudden. For some strange reason, Germany couldn't remember his past. The farthest he could go was only one memory when he was still a baby and didn't know he was a country yet. When his Opa(Grandfather) Germania hadn't disappeared into history holding him as Germany held his blue obviously baby-blanket. He could remember looking up into his stern Opa's face seeing the small smile on his lips as he told him something that he couldn't understand and make out because of the memory's haziness. That was it.

"Mein Gott..." Germany whispered silently. He then felt something in his right hand and looked. He suddenly remembered last night when he held Italy's hand. For a moment, Germany couldn't stop looking at Italy. Then, seeing that it was pretty much time for him to get up, Germany let go of Italy's hand regretting it instantly. He loved the feel of Italy's hand so he didn't want to let go of the moment. But unfortunately, there was some business to take care of that dealt greatly with France and a couple of cuckoo-clocks.

Slowly climbing out of the warm bed he wished he could stay in, he quietly stood up so that Italy wouldn't wake up. He could see that she was still asleep so he didn't want to disturb her. Going into the bathroom, Germany did some of the daily morning things that people normally do in their bathrooms and took a quick shower. Once he was done, he quickly dried and put some boxers on that he had picked out before walking into the bathroom. Walking into the bedroom he had just walked out of earlier, Germany picked out some house clothes to wear for the day. After all, it wasn't like there was any training or work today since it was Saturday.

Glancing over his shoulder after sliding his old t-shirt on, Germany looked at Italy. How could she sleep for so long? Then again... She did look a little sexy that way- WHAT THE HELL?! Where did that come from?! Blushing, Germany brushed off his shirt and looked at Italy once more. Damn it, she was so pretty. Feeling a little sneaky, Germany decided to do something while Italy was asleep so she wouldn't notice. Quietly and carefully so that his sock-covered feet wouldn't be noisy while he walking over to her, Germany reached Italy and bent down face level to her. Feeling heat run up to his face, Germany planted a little peck on her forehead quickly before walking quickly out of the room. Hopefully she didn't notice or have been awake when he did that.

* * *

Italy's eyes flew open after Germany left the room as her blush crept up her face. Did Germany just... Kiss her on her forehead? Sitting up steadily, Italy put her hand on her forehead. Holding her hand... That one time when he held her face gently... His gentle kiss... The way he spoke softly to her... Italy felt the smile being glued onto her face. He did. Italy was certain that Germany did.

Besides, why else did he act so sweet to her? Italy looked down at her little bump of a belly and rubbed her thumb on it. She then whispered to the little baby inside of it.

"You know what? I think that your Vatti actually really _does _care... In that little special way." Italy smiled as she then let herself finally be free of her troubles and let herself open to the feeling once again since the 1000's.

* * *

**Author's note: Hurray! Two chapters in one night! So amazing! So that was chapter 23. I hope you enjoyed it! It was more easier to write than 22 actually in truth. You know, with the planning and stuff. So yeah... Okay, well...**

**I guess like I always say, well that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	25. Chap 24 First Kicks & Surprise Guests

During the next few weeks, Italy had grown to enjoy waking up early in the morning now. Because she would always find Germany there. And, when it was a really good night, she would wake up to find that he held her hand through the night again and again. She never would get tired of waking up to find his hand in hers. Or the sight of his ruffled morning bed hair around his sleeping silently snoring face. Everything she saw in him was perfect, and nothing could change that.

Gradually, the weeks went by pretty fast and Italy was now into her second week of her five-months-along pregnancy. And, to be quite honest, Italy didn't know if her belly had grown quite noticeably bigger either because the baby was growing or because of the fact that she just had to have food every fifteen minutes. And, to Italy's surprise, some of the things she had wanted sometimes looked like American food and she would eat it anyway. But tonight, Italy decided to go a little easy. Germany just came home from work and, to Italy's disappointment, had gone into his study to do some leftover paperwork he hadn't finished.

Italy sat in her reading chair as she read a pretty good book she had been given by England to read, which was now easy to do since she put her hair in a pony-tail so that her long hair wouldn't get in the way. Italy also ate a tub of her favorite craved ice-cream as she read; Rocky-Road. She suddenly jumped when she heard Germany's voice in the study.

"You do realize that you're going to spoil not only yours but the kleine's(baby's) dinner just by fattening yourself up with that tub of ice-cream. Right?" Italy knew he was joking around, which was pretty rare since he was so serious most of the time. She pretended to threaten him with the spoon in her hand as she answered Germany.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!" Italy argued trying not to laugh. Germany rolled his eyes as he sat back into his chair.

"Still, eating like a brachiosaurus doesn't help the fact that you're spoiling dinner." Now it was Italy's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh wow... That was so funny I had forgotten how to laugh there for a second. Ha, ha, ha." Italy stated sarcastically. Germany just shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk... I'm having a tough crowd. That hurts." Italy just chuckled.

"Maybe you're audience of one-and-a-half wouldn't have to be so tough if you just remembered the fact that one is pregnant with and-a-half, not fat. And, besides- OH!" Italy then felt something hit her stomach all of a sudden. She hadn't expected it, but it didn't hurt. Germany then took off his reading glasses and quickly left his study. Italy watched as Germany kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Germany asked frantically. Italy shook her head.

"I don't know... I think we should see what happens next." For a few moments, they waited not moving. Then, Italy felt that same little hitting sensation happen again. Italy all of a sudden became excited as she realized what was happening. "Mio Dio! Il bambino si trasferisce!" Italy exclaimed in her native tongue. Germany, who didn't understand a lot of Italian, looked up at Italy confused.

"Wh-What?" Italy then translated it for him.

"The baby moved! It's kicking in there! See?" Italy reached over for both of Germany's hands and placed their palms flat on her round stomach as she held her own hands over his.

* * *

Germany could feel a blush creep upon his face as heat surfaced on his cheeks. Italy had kept her hands on his as they waited for another round of kicking to happen. As Germany waited, he slightly glanced up at Italy's face. Her excitement had brightened up her pretty amber-brown eyes and caused a smile to form on her lips. He had a sudden urge to just sit up just a few inches and kiss those promising lips. It was so easy, too. All he would have to do was to sit up and put less inches between them-

"Was that-?!" Germany's thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden as he felt a tiny little bit of hitting press briefly against his hands, which he pulled back from surprise. Italy giggled a little as she answered him.

"Si! That's the bambino!" Italy chuckled. Germany slowly allowed his hands to feel Italy's belly again. Just so he could feel his son or daughter in there. It kicked again and Germany held back a chuckle. He then looked up at Italy, but didn't take his hands off of her stomach.

"D-Does it hurt at all?" She then shook her head.

"No. As a matter of fact, it feels soft and tickles a little. Like a butterfly landing in that area of my belly and fluttering its wings." Italy told Germany. For a minute, he smiled a little as he continued to have his hands on her stomach. Then, a thought struck him. This was a huge step closer to the title he was going to be soon. It was strange really. Just the thought of knowing that in just a couple months that his son or daughter was going to be brought into the world gave Germany a sort of pride feeling. As if knowing that fact made his world a million times better. But in fact, reality made Germany know that not even numbers could determine his feelings towards the baby and Italy.

Just then, Italy interrupted his thoughts, making that twice when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Go ahead Germany! Don't just hold it. You can talk to it, too!" Italy told Germany. Germany looked up at Italy for a moment in surprise. He then cleared his throat and asked her a question.

"What should I say, though?" Italy just smiled.

"Anything you want it to know." Germany just looked at Italy for a few moments before his attention went back to her belly.

"Uh..." Germany thought for a moment to think of what to say. Then, finally deciding the right words, Germany sighed to ready himself. "H-Hi there, little one. It's me, your Vatti. Mama and I can't wait for you to get here. We're so impatient that you can't imagine how excited we are. You especially wouldn't believe how many aunts and uncles you're going to have. You're a special kind of baby. You're too young to remember this, but I know you're going to know one day. You're a little country, maybe a city or an island. But it's more than just what you are that makes you special. It's the fact that I love you, and your mama loves you and everyone who lays their eyes on you is going to love you. We all love you. And that's what makes you the most special and wonderful baby in the world to me." Germany knew he felt a little embarrassed by what he said. But looking up into Italy's eyes, he knew it was the right thing to tell their kleine.

* * *

Italy was touched by what Germany said. It wasn't everyday that a father would say all that to his unborn child very often.

Germany held his hands on Italy's stomach for a few more minutes, occasionally rubbing it. He did this until they both heard a knock on the door. Germany Got up, to answer it. And, to Italy's fear, there stood Russia and Belarus. But what calmed Italy down was that Ukraine, China and the Baltic Trio were there, too. Wait... Ukraine, Belarus and the Baltic Trio didn't know about her condition. Just then, Germany let them in and Ukraine came up to Italy and hugged her.

"Italy! You should've told us earlier! We would've kept the secret, too. We accidently found out when Russia was talking about how excited he was about being one of the baby's uncles." Italy just smiled at the big-chested woman. Ukraine was one of the sweetest countries in the world, so it didn't surprise Italy of how nice her words were often. Estonia then came up to Italy and handed her a box.

"I figured a last minute gift would help since we came here unexpected. You'll find some suitable items in there." Italy opened the box to find a little toy duck that was obviously for the little one in her stomach currently. Italy smiled.

"Grazie, Estonia. You guys didn't have to." But then, Lithuania whispered in her ear worried and anxiously.

"Please, we wanted to. And besides, who knows what Mr. Russia would've done if we hadn't done so." Italy suddenly understood. Nothing good ever happened when Russia was a little... Lets just say cranky with his Baltics. Belarus then surprised Italy by suddenly being in front of her. She then asked Italy a question.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Italy felt a little shaky with fear for a little bit as she shook her head.

"N-No..." Latvia then got in front of her, too.

"Can I feel the baby?" Italy then turned her head and looked at Latvia. She then sighed and nodded with a smile.

"S-Si... You can if you want to. In fact just tonight earlier, I felt it move and kick for the first time! But I'm going to have to call everyone who knows soon about it. So do it quickly." Everyone's eyes filled with excitement as Latvia put his hand on her stomach.

"What does it feel like? You know, to have a baby?" Italy got thrown off by his question, but she smiled and answered.

"It feels a little weird, but it's so exciting at the same time." Russia then got between everyone.

"Okay everyone, that's enough. We don't to crowd Italy, da?" Everyone except for Ukraine and Belarus felt a little shaken by Russia's sudden noise of speaking up. The Baltics then answered in unison with shaky voices.

"Yes, Mr. Russia." Latvia's hand then left Italy stomach as he went with Estonia and Lithuania to Russia. China then spoke up.

"I also brought something for the baby, aru!" Italy then accepted the box that China gave her. Italy opened it and took out what was a little necklace with a little white rabbit bead on it. "Since this is the year of the rabbit currently and the due date is this year, I figured that it would like this, aru. Besides, who wouldn't want to know their zodiac animal, aru?" China smiled at Italy. Even though everyone was a little confused about China's zodiac chart a little, she accepted it.

"Grazie China! I'm sure the bambino will love it and wear it a lot in the future." Italy said to China. Germany then sighed as he sat down next to Italy. Italy and everyone was surprised when he spoke up out of the blue.

"So, what brought you guys here?" Russia then smiled.

"As Ukraine stated, the words slipped out of my mouth one day as I was cooking and talking to myself. The Baltics heard and at first I was a little angry that they heard in on me. But now, it doesn't seem so bad, da?" Russia asked the Baltics. The shivered as they nodded. "So I knew that Ukraine and Belarus needed to know, too. After all, they are family. Oh, and I have a question Germany." Germany raised an eyebrow to show he was listening.

"Let it out. I'll answer." Russia then held a mischievous smile.

"Aren't you going to make your family official with something dealing with a ring and alter?" Italy then watched as Germany then stood up in protest.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO DETERMINED TO ASK ME THAT?!"

* * *

"Because we all know it's true." Russia answered Germany. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and growled.

"How rude of me. I forgot to ask if you guys wanted to have anything while you're here. Water? Anything?" But Russia just smiled.

"That does it. It answers it. You love Italy." Germany just ignored the confused and shocked look on Italy's face.

"I'll get you water." Germany nearly stomped into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. He could hear Russia talking to Italy obviously about how he felt about her. The sad part was the fact that Germany was just figuring it out. Once he poured glasses of water for everyone in the room, he carried them all out and put the glasses on his coffee table. "Okay, drink up and enjoy. Bon appetite or whatever France says." Everyone just took their waters and drank up. Ukraine then tugged at Italy's sleeve.

"Hey Italy. Can I talk to you?" Italy set down her glass and looked at Ukraine.

"Si. Where would you like to talk?" Ukraine pointed at the back-door and Italy nodded. "Understood. We'll be right back." Germany watched as the two women went outside into the evening air and continued to sip his water. Whatever Ukraine needed, Italy was taking care of it. But right now, he was too busy glaring at a grinning Russia, who was getting on his nerves from the statement he made about him and Italy.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I'm sorry that was longer then I intended. But it works right? AND THE BABY MOVED! Yay! But that just means the stories getting closer and closer to ending. NO! But oh well. At least it won't end for a LONG time. Yay on that one. Okay, so that was chapter 24. And to be honest, I'm kind of addicted to writing this. Even I'm feeling the suspense. If only there was more time in the day. I would write this story the whole time. Anyways, yeah...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	26. Chap 25 Figuring Things Out

"So, what's going on Ukraine?" Italy asked Ukraine once she shut the front door. They walked a suitable distance away from the door, seeing that this was intended to be a private conversation. Ukraine sighed as she looked a little nervous.

"How does it feel? You know, to have someone like that care about you that much?" Italy could tell that she had a confused look on her face. She then thought about an answer.

"It um... Well... It feels nice. I mean, there's not a lot of people who you can care about and they care about you in return. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" Italy asked Ukraine suddenly becoming concerned. Ukraine just hung her head low as she answered.

"There's nothing wrong... It's just... Well... I think I... I think I'm..." Ukraine blushed slightly as she tried her best to explain to Italy her situation. But Italy just nodded her head to indicate that she could go on and that it was alright. Then, the next few words surprised Italy as Ukraine's blush deepened and she let it out. "I think I'm in love with someone." Italy then smiled.

"Ukraine! I think that's adorable!" But Italy was soon confused when Ukraine just shook her head.

"The only problem is, is that I don't know how he feels about me. He thinks we're only friends but I found out I loved him just a few months ago. And the worst part is, I think if he _did _try to love me in return, he would only do it because of... Well..." Italy then understood instantly. Because it had always been a problem for girls.

"You think he'd only do it because of your size?" Italy asked sympathetically. Ukraine just nodded. "Hey, don't you worry. If he does, he'll wish that he didn't break your heart if you two do get in a relationship. He'll wish he never messed with an Italian girl's friend. Who is it anyway?" Italy asked curious as to who Ukraine could be in love with. Ukraine, once again, just shook her head.

"I... I can't tell you... Because I don't know for certain if he cares very much about me. But... He is a good friend..." Italy watched Ukraine's head hung low from sadness. Trying to think of what to do, Italy formed a little plan. She then hugged Ukraine with a smile.

"Hey, it's okay. You know what, I have an idea. How about, starting next week, you come and visit me to talk about this and I can help you. That way, you won't have to worry so much. Okay?" Italy suggested. Ukraine smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks and just nodded.

"Thank you, Italy." Ukraine thanked Italy. Italy just smiled.

"Hey, we're friends. And friends help one another. Though, I do expect you to tell me who it is sometime from now." Italy told Ukraine as they walked up the steps to the front door. Ukraine just nodded.

"I promise to tell you soon." Ukraine told Italy. Italy just nodded as they both came back inside. But they were both suddenly greeted by the sight of Germany and Russia verbally fighting.

* * *

"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Germany yelled at Russia. Russia just shook his head and argued back.

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! YOU CAN'T DENY IT!" Russia nearly yelled. Germany was now getting really pissed off. Russia had been making fun of him just because he had allowed Italy to stay with him. Everyone kept trying to determine his feelings, and he was getting sick of it. How would they know how he felt?! Germany started to argue when he saw Italy and Ukraine standing at the doorframe.

"Oh uh... Sorry... We were just..." Germany started to tell Italy. But then Belarus got into it.

"You were fighting big brother over the fact that he said that you like Italy more than just in a friendship way." Germany glared at Belarus. He then just shook his head.

"I'll just... Get ready for bed..." Germany then turned around and went up the stairs. Messaging his temples, he began to think of ways to make everyone stop determining how he felt. '_Verdammt... What the hell is up with everybody? Most of all, what the hell is wrong with me?' _Germany just couldn't handle it. As he finally reached his bedroom and got into some suitable clothes for the night, he heard some talking downstairs and footsteps. Then, he heard the door open, a few more words, and then the door close again.

He knew he was probably in the doghouse, so Germany just sighed. Laying on the bed, Germany stared at the ceiling thinking. Part of the reason, he realized, as to why he was so angry at everyone for jumping to conclusions was because he was trying to figure out all his feelings. Everything and everyone was confusing him as to what they saw. Why though did he feel as though the only important thing to him was Italy? It was all for friendship right? Wasn't it? _Wasn't it?_ But now, as he was thinking more and more about it, Germany didn't even know anymore.

Closing his eyes to think more, Germany tried to sort out more and more of his feelings. '_Friends... Friends, only friends... Right? Not more than that... It can't be...'_

* * *

_"Holy Rome, guess what! Mr. Austria gave me a day off, so now I can spend the day with you like I promised!" Italy's same little high-pitched voice rang through the meadow. Germany watched as he looked at the now thirteen-year-olds in human years kids. Holy Rome glanced at Italy with those blue eyes that Germany felt that he had seen before. Holy Rome blushed as he looked into Italy's smiling face._

_"Oh... Okay. What do you want to do?" Holy Rome asked Italy. They still ignored Germany, but he had prepared himself for that. Since, of course, they hadn't seen him in the first dream. Italy then answered Holy Rome._

_"Hmmm... I know! Why don't I teach you to paint again?" Italy suggested. Holy Rome gave a shy smile. _

_"That sounds fun..." Italy gave a small 'Yay~!' and leapt off with Holy Rome into the house. Germany felt a time skip as he now looked at the two teenagers painting on canvases. Italy's canvas held a very detailed and extraordinary painting of a bowl of fruits. On the other hand... Holy Rome's painting looked like a five year old just drew a half-circle with poorly drawn bananas, an orange, purple circles that were supposed to be grapes and a couple of strawberries. Holy Rome all of a sudden threw down his paintbrush and crossed his arms in a pout. Italy then looked at him confused._

_"Holy Rome? What's wrong?" Italy asked concerned. Holy Rome grabbed his canvas and glared at it._

_"It's no good. I'll never be good. Just look at it!" Holy Rome turned it around and showed Italy the painting. Italy looked at it with fascination as he observed it. Holy Rome just looked at Italy confused. "What is it?" Italy turned his head to smile at Holy Rome._

_"I think it's beautiful! I mean, I don't even think Picasso or Leonardo DE Vinci could make as perfect circles as these grapes and the orange. And look at the colors. So interestingly used. And the shapes have perfect lines and curves. You're getting there, Holy Rome. But, you can't complete that journey unless you remember this rule." Italy put Holy Rome's painting back on its' stand and put his hand on Holy Rome's shoulder. "As long as it's from the heart, there's never a mistake in art." Holy Rome's blush had increased on his face. Germany felt a little familiar feeling around that line. He had heard it before now... But where? Besides here._

_As soon as Holy Rome calmed down a bit, he smiled and continued painting with Italy._

* * *

Italy headed up the stairs to go to bed. She felt a little bad for Germany earlier that night. It may have been uncomfortable to hear Russia talk to him about those things to Germany, but she still had sympathy for him. But why did he keep freaking out whenever somebody determined his feelings for him? Italy felt the baby kick a little, causing her to come out of her thoughts. She then chuckled as she spoke to her growing belly.

"You just can't go back to sleep now, huh? Not with the excitement that you can now use those little legs of yours. You've got your daddy's strength from what I can tell by the way you keep kicking me. Wait until you start punching with those arms." Italy smiled. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about the incident from the bambino's kicking. But right now, she was tired and it was time to sleep. After getting ready, Italy went into the bedroom she shared with Germany and climbed on her side of the bed. She saw that Germany was already asleep from his slow breathing and soft snores.

'_And people say I fall asleep easily and fast...'_ Italy smiled. Closing her eyes, she got into her now usual position of sleeping on her back and tried falling asleep. That was a little hard since every five minutes, the baby wanted to show off more of just how strong it was. Finally, after half an hour, Italy opened her eyes and gave her stomach a little sarcastic glare.

"You really can't sleep, can you?" Italy whispered to it. And, not much to her surprise, was given a kick as an answer. Rolling her eyes, Italy sat up and starting talking to her stomach. "You know what, I think you're purposely keeping me up. Mio Dio... You just won't quit. Will you?" Italy just chuckled. She was suddenly startled when she heard a familiar voice ask her a question.

"How come you're awake?" Italy looked down at Germany who raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head as she answered him.

"Lets just say that _someone_ won't keep to the bedtime schedule because they can't stop using their new leg abilities." Italy emphasized the word 'someone' to indicate who she was talking about. Germany, who knew just what she meant, sighed tiredly and sat up. Italy was surprised when he wasn't talking to her, but directed his words to her stomach all of a sudden.

"Hey. I'm tired, and so is mama. I know you're excited by the fact that you can now use your legs. But you, along with everyone, needs rest. If you don't sleep, you won't have any energy left to kick all that you want during the day. So come on. Will you sleep now?" To Italy's surprise, it worked. Laying back down, Italy smiled.

"Grazie..." Italy thanked Germany sleepily. He just nodded.

"Nichts zu danken(You're welcome)." Germany replied with no energy in his voice. Italy then wanted to know something.

"Hey Germany, can I ask you a question?" Italy asked. Germany just made a little 'Hmm?' noise to indicate that he was listening. She then, with a little blush, stuttered it out. "C-Can you... Hold me... Tonight? It's kind of... Chilly..." Italy then realized that it had been harder to ask that than she thought. For a few moments, she thought Germany already was asleep when he didn't do anything. Then, seeing him roll over, she felt his arm hug around her waist with a hand on her stomach. She was then surprised when he did more than just hold her in a hug when he put his left hand in her right hand. Smiling, with a little faint blush, Italy thanked Germany.

"Grazie Germany." Italy said. Germany didn't answer back. Confused, she looked at his face. But then she smiled when she saw that he had already fallen asleep. Deciding to be sneaky, she planted a soft kiss on his nose and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: I FINISHED THE CHAPTER FINALLY! I have to admit it. Some of these things that I wrote gave me little fangirlness thoughts. I love the thought that maybe Germany will hug Italy at night when it's super chilly and he wants to keep Italy warm! ~(^0^)~ SO MANY KAWAII THOUGHTS! **

**Anyways, yeah... I'm feeling a little down today(as in health) and just was bored doing nothing. So I got behind my laptop and started writing the rest of this chapter. And my brother(who's also not feeling that great) went up to me and started telling me something. But, when he started telling me the thing he wanted to say, it was already too late and my imagination and thoughts started unreeling into this. And you know that feeling when you're into something so much that if you stop doing it, you know you're just going to lose the touch you have for it for a while? That's how it was when I was writing it. So I started telling him this:**

**"STOP! DON'T BOTHER ME! I'M WRITING! IF I STOP, I WON'T BE ABLE TO FINISH IT IN TIME! DON'T TELL ME YET!" And my brother just looked at me and said,**

**"Uh... Oh... Kaaay?" And left me alone so I could write. LOL XD I love him though. Thank you for letting me write this, John!(That's my brother's name) So yeah...**

**Well, that's all! Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	27. Chap 26 I Would Never Do That To You

The next day, Italy finished calling everyone that knew about the baby kicking three hours later. Sighing she kicked back and started eating the pasta she made for lunch. The reason it took three hours was because it took five minutes for each person she knew. But when she called Hungary to tell her, Hungary talked to her all about it most of all for two hours and fifteen minutes. Meaning, everyone else took forty-five minutes to contact. But thankfully Russia and China already knew, so they didn't need a call.

As Italy ate her pasta, she turned on the T.V. to see what was on. When she finally found an Italian soap opera to watch since there was nothing on, Italy ate her pasta contentedly as she talked to the baby.

"You know what?! I don't get why he's leaving her to go with that lady, when she doesn't even love him! But the one he's leaving loves him with all her heart. Stupid men..." Italy just shook her head as she ate another mouthful of her pasta. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Setting down her pasta on Germany's coffee table and shutting off the T.V., Italy went over to the door and answered it. She then got out of the way when her older brother Romano came bursting through the door and looked around. "Romano! I didn't expect you to come today. How are you?" Romano just grunted and looked around some more.

"Where is he?! Where?!" Romano asked as he continued to search for whatever he needed. Italy just looked at him confused.

"Who?" Italy asked coming towards him. Romano turned to her and glared as he answered.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. The stupid bastard father of that bambino of yours. I swear on Grandpa's life that if that bambino wasn't saved by our Italian, I would've killed him that night. Now, WHERE ARE YOU POTATO-BASTARD?!" Romano yelled up the stairs. Italy knew that Germany didn't enjoy being interrupted while he was working, so she just stood back. A few seconds later, Italy and Romano heard a door open and close then some feet walking down the stairs. Germany's annoyed frown told Italy that he had been in the middle of something important.

When Germany reached the bottom of the stairs, Italy observed as he crossed his arms and glared at her older brother.

"Alright. I'm here. What do you need, Romano? And make it quick, because I'm trying to finish a project I've been working on for a while now." Germany scolded Romano for interrupting him. Italy wondered what Germany could've been working on when Romano started in on Germany.

"Listen here! Don't give me that freaking attitude! I only came to do a checkup on my sorella. Since she called me today about that bambino of hers, I figured that it was best if I checked on her. After all, remember my last visit here two months ago?" Romano asked Germany as Italy stood there now trying to forget the incident two months ago.

* * *

"Please don't remind me of that." Germany told Romano as the memory surfaced in his mind.

...

_"Hey! Bastard! I'm here!" Romano called as he slammed the door. Germany ran his hands through his hair sharply._

_"BE CAREFUL OF MY DOOR! I JUST GOT IT REPLACED TODAY!" Romano just shoved Germany off as he walked in. Italy came bouncing in, indicating that her three-months baby belly wasn't bothering her yet. Romano then grabbed her arm and started carefully looking at her closely._

_"Fratello, what are you doing?!" Germany just sighed frustrated. _

_"I'd like to know that, too." But Romano just glared at Germany. _

_"I'm here to check on her. She's my sorella still you know. And I'd like to make some pizza just for her. But none for you, bastard." Romano told Germany. Germany just pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"As expected..." Germany sighed. A few minutes later, Italy and him sat on the couch deciding to watch some T.V. when a smoky smell protruded from the kitchen. Germany told Italy to stay there for a minute as he went to go check the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here- AAAAIIIYYYEEEE!" Germany shrieked when he saw Romano trying to put out an oven fire. A fire from **his** oven._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OVEN?!" Germany yelled at Romano. Romano just flipped him off._

_"IT JUST STARTED! NOW WHERE'S YOUR FIRE EXTINGUISHER YOU BASTARD?!" Germany ran to the pantry not thinking twice and pulled out his red fire extinguisher and pulled the nozzle to let out the wet and white foamy substance to put out the fire. The next thing Germany knew, he and Romano were panting in the kitchen that was covered with the foam from the extinguisher and that they too were covered with. Hearing some giggling with a serious shocked face, both of them turned their heads to see Italy standing there covering her mouth with her hand that was trying but failing to hide her smile. _

_"I guess I'll just-pfft- Order something from China..." Italy walked out trying to hold in her obvious laughter. Germany just face-palmed himself for looking a little foolish even to him.  
_...

"Okay, that wasn't my fault. BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T CHECK ON SORELLA!" Romano yelled at Germany. Germany just went into the kitchen.

"Anything to drink?" Germany called out to Romano. He heard Romano just make a scoffing noise.

"Not from you. You probably would poison me with those German beers. Besides, I'd rather have an Italian brand of the drinks I want." Germany heard as Italy went into the living room and started in on her brother.

"Romano! Remember what Grandpa Rome taught you about manners?!" Germany just shook his head. There was no way in hell that Romano would ever listen to her about manners. Shrugging, Germany just grabbed a glass and filled it with some Italian wine that Spain brought over one day. Germany didn't know why Spain would bring some over, but right now it was going to be put to use.

When Romano saw the wine in Germany's hands, he grabbed it and sniffed it. Confused, Germany was about to ask what he was doing when his question was answered by what Romano asked.

"You didn't fucking poison this, did you?" Germany just shook his head.

"Nein, I didn't. So just drink up." Romano eyed Germany suspiciously but drank a generous amount of the wine. When he saw that he was still alive, Romano raised an eyebrow at Germany.

"I see you were telling the truth. What I want to freaking know is how you fucking feel about this baby business. I think you're lying to my sorella, potato-bastard. You're just using her as an excuse to leave work. And then, when you're done with her and the baby, you'll just get a stupid blond whore from one of your fucking country's strip clubs and kick them both out." Romano took a sip of his wine before continuing to lecture Germany as to what he thought the future was going to be like. "So then I'll have to support both sorella and my niece or nephew and then I'll castrate you to the point where you wouldn't be able to fuck all the prostitutes and whores you would bring into your home." Germany couldn't believe what Romano was telling him. He then sighed and told Romano something.

"You do realize that the baby can hear everything around it now. Right?" Germany asked him. Romano just nodded.

"Si, I do. I'm saying it so that the bambino can know what kind of father it's going to be 'raised' by. But I can't just sit around and not let it know what will happen." Romano told Germany. They then heard a little angry growl. Turning their heads, Romano and Germany saw Italy glaring. For a moment, Germany thought she was mad at him again. Then, he saw her eyes directed at her brother. Reaching over and grabbing his ear, Italy dragged her brother to the front door as he protested from the pain and opened the door. She then threw him out.

"Just... Get out Romano. Get out. And don't come back unless we ask. Grazie very much." Germany watched in shock as Italy practically slammed the door in her brother's face. For a moment, Germany watched her breath heavily and just stand there. He was about to say something until he heard a small shaky breath come from her. Germany then realized that she had started to cry.

* * *

'_He wouldn't do that... Would he? No, I'm sure he wouldn't... But then again...' _Italy thought over and over again until she finally realized she was crying again. '_I need to learn not to cry so much... But it hurts so much_ _inside_...' Feeling a tear fall down her face, Italy sniffled and realized it was too late to try to stop. She heard some footsteps behind her get closer and louder to her. Italy then was surprised when eventually the footsteps stop and a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I wouldn't do that you know... Because I want to help with the baby... So I would never think to do that..." Germany told Italy in a soft tone. Italy turned her face to look at Germany. She then returned the hug and wept some more into his shoulder as he held her more. As she cried, Italy then started realizing what was going on at the moment.

Germany was hugging her. He was being so sympathetic at the moment and was telling her everything would basically be alright. It was so out of character of him to do this. So why was he doing it? But deciding that it was best to take advantage of the moment, Italy just continued to let Germany hold her until she had finally calmed down.

* * *

**Author's note: SURPRISE! Hello dudes~! I wrote and posted again finally! So don't be mad at me. Anywhosees... I am REALLY sorry for slight OOC-ness... Situations like this can do many strange things to a person. Even Germany. So yeah... OH! And soon, you'll be seeing a new character soon. Well they're not new, but someone appears! ^J^ Any way... Yeah...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! **


	28. Chap 27 A Little Help From Someone

_"Okay Holy Rome, what's got you down?" A familiar voice made Germany's eyes go wide. It sounded like..._

_"I can't tell you Prussia. You may be my brother, but that doesn't mean you'll keep everything you hear to yourself. Besides, you'll laugh at me." Holy Rome, who now looked fifteen, was talking to Prussia. His brother? Did Holy Rome just call Prussia _his_ brother?! But Germany thought that Prussia was his brother. Just as Germany was trying to put together as to why this was happening, he heard the all too familiar sound of Prussia's laugh._

_"Kesesese... You really need to learn that I won't lose my promises. Sure I may be an ass sometimes, but I won't break my promises to anyone. Name one time I broke a promise to you." Holy Rome opened his mouth to answer, but closed it immediately as he began to think of one time. Prussia raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Holy Rome then sighed._

_"You're right... Promise now that you won't tell anyone." Prussia nodded to indicate he was going to keep it. Holy Rome then exhaled deeply and let it out. "I think I love Italy to the point where I want to marry her..." Prussia just looked at his 'little brother'. He then answered._

_"Then, before you go off to the war tomorrow, tell Italy your true feelings and ask her." Holy Rome looked at Prussia for a moment before looking at the grass he and Prussia were sitting on. Suddenly, a wave of deja vou hit Germany. Germany didn't know what to think. How did this all of a sudden become a feeling of deja vou? Was he here before? No, he couldn't be._

_Germany became a country after some kind of war happened. But... For some strange reason... He didn't have a childhood like a normal country would've had. He knew he was about sixteen in human years when it happened. But what had happened in between that one memory of him as a baby and when he was a sixteen year old in human years kid? Did these dreams have something to do with his past? If they did, then where did he come in? Where was he? He then continued watching the scene with Prussia in it._

_"Y-You're right, Prussia. Thank you for being a good brother." Holy Rome told Prussia. He then hugged Prussia and Prussia just grinned as he returned the hug._

_"No problem little bro. Now then, lets go get something to eat! I'm starved!"_

* * *

Germany's eyes flew open from after the dream. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Why did these dreams come to him right now? What were they trying to tell him? Looking at the clock on his nightstand, Germany saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. Groaning, Germany looked at his other side and sighed as he looked at Italy. She was still asleep, which was good since he had been afraid that he had woken her up. Germany looked at her for a minute or two longer before deciding to try to close his eyes and sleep again.

But, for some apparent reason, sleep wasn't coming easily. Tossing and turning, Germany tried over and over again to get comfortable and sleep again. But he just couldn't. Just then, a familiar voice descended next to him that caused his eyes to fly open again.

"So, you comfortable there or what?" Turning on his lamp, Germany nearly screamed from surprise when he saw the now regular nightly visitor. Rome stood over his nightstand eating once again the stash of potatoes Germany kept in a bowl.

"WHY ARE YOU-?!" But Rome held up his hand.

"Can't I come see my little now a granddaughter? Oh! And now I'm going to expect a great-grandchild~! So adorable~!" Rome sang as he snuggled his granddaughter's face lightly so that she wouldn't wake up. Germany sighed. Even as a girl, Italy was a heavy sleeper. Rome then continued to talk to Germany when he finished snuggling his granddaughter. "So... Do you have any names yet?" Germany just looked at him.

"Uh... What?" Rome then face-palmed at Germany's question.

"The bambino! Do you have a name yet?" It was now Germany's turn to face-palm.

"Oh... Right... Uh, no actually. We don't have a name- Wait, why are you asking me questions when I should be the one asking you question?" Germany asked Rome. Rome just shook his head and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Oh Germany, you have no idea. I've seen how you react to people when they say things to you. And I'm going to say it, too. You love my granddaughter and you can't deny it." Rome told him as he opened his eyes. Germany opened his mouth to answer, but immediately closed it as he started to mumble.

"Well... I... Uh..." Germany, for once at the remark, couldn't find the right words to say. Rome then made a cocky smirk towards Germany.

"That time, you hesitated to answer. Why is that? When all the times you've denied it, why are you giving me a different response than from what I've seen in Heaven? Where, of course, Italy, Romano and I are the lovers~!" Rome exclaimed. Germany sighed as he remembered the song.

"And I'm the mechanic, France is the cook, England is the police and Switzerland is the banker... Ja, ja. I remember." Rome then grinned.

"It's good that you remember my pretty song that I sang in my pretty voice. But you still didn't answer my question. Why did you hesitate to deny me?" Rome asked. Germany just looked at Italy, who was still asleep, and didn't look at Rome again.

"I don't know... I truly don't..." Rome then crossed his arms again.

"You're figuring out some feelings. I can see that. But you know what? I think you're only one tiny step away from really figuring it out. If not you're now there. Actually," Rome then leaned against the wall, "I think you know it already. You just won't admit it. But listen to me, Germany. It's okay to feel this way, even towards someone you think is a friend. And by friend, I mean Italy. And, you know what else? You can't keep hiding it forever. I can see it in those pretty blue eyes of yours, Germany. You love her, and you know it. No matter what you say." Germany hung onto every one of Rome's words as he read him like a book. He then gulped while feeling sweat drop down his face. Germany finally found it in him to look away from Italy and turned his gaze to Rome.

"But I don't think we countries should. Besides, we're history. History doesn't last long for countries. So, that concludes that it's never-" But Rome finished Germany's sentence.

"Never worth it to end up broken hearted in the end. So you shut the world out from your heart, ended up having the history you have and won't admit that one simple thing that can determine the rest of your future. Germany, that's not acceptable. It isn't even acceptable in my own eyes. And I think it's the same for others who know about you and Italy. You can't keep shutting your feelings out from others. Someone's going to get hurt in the end. And I'm scared that it's going to be my granddaughter." Rome then sat down next to Germany on the bed. "Try looking into her eyes next time. You'll find your answer in her. I guarantee it." Germany then protested.

"But it's-" Rome then covered Germany's mouth so that he could continue.

"I know you enough to know that you'll say 'never worth it to end up broken hearted'. But," Rome then uncovered Germany's mouth, "If you want to know the beauty of it, then listen: We may be history, but try to live it while you can. The start of a person is the most beautiful part and the end of a person is the saddest part. But the journey in between is remarkable. Don't waste your life away like this, Germany. I know I'm dead, but I'm still wise. And listen to me as I say this. Make it last, even love. It's the most wonderful feeling that you can have. Your Opa loved you, your brothers Austria and Prussia love you in a family way and I think you'll get something from Italy."

"But... I don't even think-" But Rome didn't listen as he stood up and went straight to the door as he continued.

"If you can't make life worthwhile, then there's no point at all to live. Is there? Especailly without love." Rome turned to open the door, but Germany stopped him.

"Are you saying that... I shouldn't be here if I don't admit things?" Rome turned his head to look at Germany and smiled.

"No... What I'm saying is to live your life. You'll find some amazing things. Besides, you didn't always shut out love." Germany nearly gasped. Did that mean... Rome knew something about his past?! As Rome left the room, Germany stopped him one more time.

"Wait! What does that mean? Did you know me before?!" Rome hesitated for moment before leaving.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Then, with a soft shut of the door, Rome left. Germany stood there for a moment with disappointment pounding in his heart. But then, he looked at Italy remembering Rome's words as they echoed in his head.

'_I... I have to make life worthwhile? But how? But... If Rome means it, then that means...'_ Finally, with a feeling rising in his chest, Germany did it. Turning off the lights and climbing into bed and grabbing Italy's hand, Germany figured it out completely. Kissing Italy's hand gently, Germany came to the conclusion. If Rome could see it, then he did too. Closing his eyes, Germany drifted off to sleep after accepting what the conclusion meant.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Somehow, my brother got him and I grounded for a couple of days from electronics so I couldn't get on and type.  
:( But hurray! At least it's here! :) And you saw Grandpa Rome! That's who was going to appear. I know, I'm lame. But hey! At least I wrote again. **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	29. Chap 28 And To Think I Loved You

**One month later after Rome...**

As Italy walked into the living room holding the basket of laundry she had been doing, she bit into an apple that she grabbed from the kitchen. Honestly, sometimes Italy thought the baby was making her eat everything she could find. When Italy finished her apple in the living room, she set the basket down and threw away the core and went stepped into the living room to fold. As she folded, Italy thought about how strangely sweet Germany had been to her lately for the past month. It was as if something had taken him over and made him into a big softie. Not that Italy had minded. In fact, it made her feel a lot happier.

Once Italy was done sorting and folding the clothes, she picked up the basket and placed it on her hip so that it would be easier to carry.

"I think that it's time to tell Vatti that he needs to help put away his clothes, don't you? Plus for someone who is so tough and strong like him, he sure has some nasty stinky laundry. But then again, that's just from how much he trains, huh?" Italy asked her six-month round belly. Italy found that talking to her baby was actually kind of a nice way to pass the time a lot, since Germany was gone at work a lot. But today she and the baby had him to themselves since he was home working to pay off more of France's debt, which France had just recently increased.

The more Italy thought about it, the stranger it seemed. The more along Italy got, the higher big brother France increased Germany's debt. It was as if France had planned it. Italy just shrugged. It must've been revenge for getting her pregnant and he was just concerned about her. When Italy reached the top of the stairs, she strode into the bedroom she and Germany shared and put the basket of clothes on the bed. Taking them out, she put the clothes in piles showing who's clothes belonged to who. Just as Italy finished, she heard the phone ring for a moment. It stopped almost immediately when Italy went to go answer it.

'_I wonder who that could be on the phone... At least Germany answered it...'_ Italy thought as she went out of the room. She figured she would wait outside the workshop door until the call finished so that Germany could help with laundry. Just as Italy came to the door, she heard Germany's voice protrude from the room.

"Ja, I know... Nein that's not it at all... But listen, sir. Just this once..." Italy then leaned against the wall next to the door. Germany must've been talking to his boss. The only time Germany called someone 'sir' was when he was talking to his boss or another country's boss. Realizing that she had lost focus on the call, Italy went back to reality and listened more. "Ja... Ja I know, like I've told you... She's just that way... I know my reasons enough..." She? Was Germany talking about her, or someone else? Italy's heart dropped at the thought of Germany meaning someone else.

'_What is he talking about? What's going on?!_' Italy thought as she paid more attention to the conversation Germany was happening.

"Look, I don't love anybody. I don't even want kids. And that's what I've vowed. So no way in hell am I doing it. But you know what, that was-" But Italy was no longer paying attention. Backing up from the wall into the bedroom, she tried her hardest to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

It was all a lie. All those times Germany said he wanted to help her with the baby; All those times Germany said he would be glad for her to live at his house for as long as needed; But, worst of all, all those times he had been so sweet and kind to her. Those little things that had made Italy's heart soar with hope and such. He didn't truly want her. He just wanted to use her as an excuse.

"He... Lied to me... I... I just..." Feeling the tears fall from their weight in her eyes, Italy didn't wipe them away as she stormed into the room and grabbed her suitcase. If Germany didn't want her, then she would fullfill his wishes. Stuffing her suitcase with her clothes, Italy started to remember all the times Germany had been so nice to her before knowing it was a lie.

That time he had said her pasta was the best he'd ever tasted. The time she had come home tired from grocery shopping and had dreaded the future chores she was to do only to find them all done, including the laundry she hated. And, her most favorite and now most hated, the time he had given in to hugging her every night to keep her from getting too cold. It was all just one stupid huge lie. Closing the suitcase, Italy watched as Germany's clothes fell from the bed into a huge heap of shirts and pants. But Italy just shrugged and didn't care. If he didn't need her, what was the point of helping him pick them up? Something in Italy's heart told her to unpack her suitcase and talk to Germany about this instead. But she only listened to her mind that told her that she was making the right choice by leaving, all because he didn't want or need her anymore.

* * *

"That's my final answer, Mr. Schwartz. Danke very much now! Auf wiedersehen to you." Germany hung up the phone not waiting for a response from his boss. Somehow, he felt a little more free from his boss. Seeing a shadow under his door and figuring it was Italy about the laundry, Germany went over to the door to gladly answer it. But what he found wasn't something he wanted to see. Italy stood there, scowling and holding a suitcase. She then slapped him, for what seemed like the millionth time she had done ever since turning into a girl, and turned on her heels down the stairs. Confused instead of being angry like he should've been, Germany followed Italy down the stairs. "I-Italy?! What's going on? What's the matter? Where are you going with that suitcase?" When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Italy answered his question as she put on a jacket.

"Oh don't worry. Once I leave, you won't have to face your burdens of me and the bambino staying with you. You'll be free in moments!" Even more confused, Germany didn't stop following her as she went into the living room.

"Italy, what are you talking about?! What do you mean 'burdens'?" Just as Italy was about to grab the doorknob, Germany saw as she turned to face him with a tear-stained face.

"I heard your phone-call conversation! I heard you say exactly what you want. You don't love anyone, you don't want kids, you vowed that and your not doing it! I know what you meant. If you didn't want me, why take me in anyway? I'm just another obstacle in your way." Italy opened the door as she was about to step into the dark of the night. "So yeah, I might let you in on how we're doing." Just before Italy could close the door, Germany stopped her from doing anything else as he realized what she meant.

"Italy, you've got it all wrong! You must've only heard just a little bit of that call! You've got it all wrong. The truth is that I don't hate you! I really don't! I actually-" But, just before Germany could tell Italy the truth, she pushed his hands off the door and yelled something that he heard her for the first time in knowing her at all yell.

"JUST GO FUCK A LITTLE WHORE AND FORGET ABOUT ME!" Italy then slammed the door in Germany's face.

'_No... No Italy, nein!'_ Germany thought as he panicked. Italy couldn't leave! She just couldn't. How would he go on? Opening the door, Germany burst out the door and went after her.

* * *

"ITALY! ITALY WAIT PLEASE!" Italy looked behind her to see Germany running after her. He then stopped a few feet away from her as Italy put down the suitcase to cross her arms. "Italy please! Don't leave. You're making a mistake! I didn't say any of that! Please don't leave!" But Italy grabbed her suitcase and continued on. Getting into her car that Romano gave her on their birthday last year, Italy turned the keys in the ignition and rolled down the window.

"Why should I believe you, Germany?" Italy asked coldly as she rolled up the window once more and backed up in the driveway. As she drove away, she watched as Germany sank to the ground on his knees and watch her drive away hopelessly. Italy had an urge to believe Germany and turn the car around to go back. But she didn't. He didn't want her, and that was clear.

As Italy wiped her eyes to get the tears away from her face, she whispered to herself her confession.

"And to think I let myself fall for you, Germany... I loved you..." Italy then couldn't stop the tears from falling on her face as she drove to the one place she had left to call home: Romano's house.

* * *

**Author's note: ITALY CONFESSED! But, sadly, not to Germany. BUT NOES! WHY?! Stupid phones...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	30. Chap 29 I Love Her Mit Meinem Ganzen Her

As Germany paced the living room running his fingers through his hair for the millionth time now, he went over the list once again of what could've happened if he had just ignored the phone call. He could've been enjoying a nice evening with Italy, enjoying a nice dinner with her, talk to her as they watched some T.V. before bed and finally get into bed and getting into the position he had grown to love. Holding her hand... Watching her beautiful figure slowly breathing and dreaming... That gorgeous smile as she dreamt... But no. Mr. Schwartz just _had _to call tonight. And he just had to ruin Germany's life.

'_She hates me... She just hates me...'_ Germany thought hatefully towards his boss as he sat on the couch. Putting his face in his hands, Germany thought over and over again the same thoughts. '_Italy's not coming back... She hates me... Italy hates me... She's not coming back...'_

For the first time, in over two hundred years, Germany saw his vision blur by his now watering eyes.

'_I wish I could go back in time and fix this...'_

* * *

Italy got out of her car and grabbed her suitcase once she arrived at Romano's house. She wiped her eyes for the billionth time and scolded herself for crying.

'_You idiot... He's not worth your tears... But then again... I can't help it...'_ Italy slowly walked up the walkway to Romano's house. There was obviously a gathering of some sort since the lights were on and she could hear voices protruding from inside. Once she was close to the door, Italy could now recognize the voices inside.

"YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING MORON! YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Oh, but Romano! Mi amigos just wanted to come over."

"BUT TO MY HOUSE?!"

"Well... We couldn't find another place to go to. So, we came to your beautiful home~."

"Kesesesese~. He's right! Besides, his house is a freaking mess with the remodeling." Italy then knocked on the door. Everyone went silent inside as they waited for someone to open the door. She heard footsteps come to the door and the doorknob turning. Moments later, there stood Romano with a scowl on his face. It suddenly turned to concern when he saw his sister's tear-stained face and suitcase.

"Sorella?! Che cazzo è successo?! What the fuck happened?!" Romano asked as he translated for Spain's friends Prussia and France. Italy, ignoring the trio behind her older brother, let more tears out and hugged Romano tight as she put down the suitcase.

"You were right... You were right all along about him..." Italy mumbled as she cried into Romano's chest. Romano brought Italy inside and set her on the couch as Spain grabbed Italy's suitcase and closed the door. She then felt Spain and his trio friends sit on the couch with her and Romano.

"Italy, who are talking about- Oh non... You don't mean..." France had started to ask Italy a question, but then he came to a conclusion as to who she was talking about.

"Are you saying, Italia, that..." Spain's eyes went wide as he too was getting the idea. Prussia then got an angry look in his red eyes, from which seemed to look redder from his anger that he was showing.

"What did West do, Italy?" Romano then held the angriest scowl of his life as he listened to Italy.

Once Italy had finished telling the four men everything, from when she had done the laundry to her leaving after the phone call, Romano spoke up with a growl in his voice.

"That son of a fucking whoring bitch... I'm going to kill him." But then Prussia got up and grabbed his car keys.

"You don't need to. Spain, France and I are on it." France and Spain, with pleasure, stood up and followed Prussia out the door. Italy then stopped them with a question.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Italy asked. Prussia turned around with his fist pounding in his hand.

"To go teach my little brother a lesson. C'mon guys." Prussia told Spain and France. But before Italy could stop them, the three of them were out the door. Romano just continued to rub his sister's back in comfort.

"Don't try to stop them... I know them when they're angry. Trust me, it's not pretty. It'll be like their pirate days are coming back to town..." Romano informed Italy. Italy said nothing as she slowly fell asleep from the comfort Romano was giving her. Her heavy tear-stained eyes closed finally and she finally feel fast asleep, with Romano still comforting her.

* * *

Germany heard a car driving into the parking space in front of his house and his head shot straight up.

'_Italy...?' _But his hope had suddenly died when he heard three doors open and close and the familiar sound of his brother's voice interrupt the silence of the now dead night.

"WEST! YOU OPEN UP THAT DOOR AND EXPLAIN TO MY BUDDIES AND I WHAT HAPPENED!" Germany just buried his head into his hands once more as he heard Prussia and his friends walk up to the door. It slammed open and in walked Prussia, France and Spain. They all had scowls on their faces as France slammed the door harder as it shut.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, AMIGO?! No, I DON'T THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE CALLED THAT ANYMORE ALEMANIA(Germany in Spanish)!" Spain yelled at Germany as he gripped his head tighter with his hands. France then started in on Germany.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THE VICTIM?! ITALY IS NOT YOU! YOU KNOW I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER!" Germany lifted his head from his hands and put them at his side. Once Prussia and his friends saw his face, they got a confused angry look on their faces.

"Are you... Crying West?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SHOW THOSE SO CALLED SAD TEARS! She does, not you!" Prussia yelled at his brother. Germany still didn't say anything as he looked away. They then became confused. "Uh... West... Aren't you going to protest? West?"

"Alemania?"

"Allemagne(Germany in French)?" They all looked at Germany as he went silent for a few more minutes. Then, finally speaking, he watched their surprised looks with his next question.

"I'm such a Dummkopf, aren't I?" Germany asked with a silent voice that sounded hoarse. Prussia then answered with frustration in his voice.

"Uh, JA! That's why she's gone! Why else?!" Prussia answered. France then held up a hand to tell Spain and Prussia to wait a moment before talking.

"Germany... Are you okay?" France asked him. Germany shook his head. Spain and Prussia suddenly became concerned also.

"West... This isn't like you to show physically that you're upset... What's the matter with you?" Prussia asked. Spain then seconded Prussia's question.

"Si... He's right... Are you ill, amigo?" Germany shook his head at Spain. He then asked another question.

"Does Italy still hate me?" But Germany's question was ignored.

"West... I'm starting to wonder your side of the story... What happened?" Prussia asked. France and Spain leaned in to listen to Germany. Germany sighed, knowing they wouldn't leave until his side of the story was given.

"Alright... It started with the phone call..."

* * *

_Germany just barely finished another clock when he heard the phone ring. Picking it up on the second ring after he put the hammer down, Germany answered it._

_"Hallo, Germany residence. This is Germany speaking." His eyes widened when he heard his boss's voice on the other line._

_"Germany, I need to talk to you. Remember our last conversation? When I said I would call again? Well, here I am." Germany gulped._

_"Mr. Schwartz, now isn't a good time. I'm working right now and I can't stop. Plus, I need to get dinner started soon so I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." But Mr. Schwartz didn't let him off._

_"I'm your boss, remember? So you have to talk to me the moment I call."_

_"Ja, I know-" Mr. Schwartz then interrupted him._

_"Are you not going to talk to me because you want to get back to work?" Germany just shook his head as if Mr. Schwartz could see it and answered._

_"Nein, that's not it at all." Germany answered. Mr. Schwartz then replied to Germany's answer._

_"You sound a little different tonight... You're not sick are you? Cause if you are, I'm going to have to schedule an appointment for you with Dr. deNealer." Yes... Germany was sick... Sort of. But he needed to explain why._

_"But listen, sir. Just this once." But Mr. Schwartz didn't let him explain._

_"I think that you're sick with something... Something to do with Italy. Is that it?" Germany gulped. Then, bravely, he answered honestly._

_"Ja..." Mr. Schwartz then started to yell._

_"BUT YOU PROMISED YEARS AGO-" But Germany listened._

_"Ja I know, like I've told you-" Mr. Schwartz then interrupted._

_"It's only because she's having that baby, isn't it?! Her appearances are making you do this, aren't they? Or is it her weirdness?" Germany then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed._

_"She's just that way-" But Mr. Schwartz interrupted her._

_"You said you would never-" But it was Germany's turn to interrupted her._

_"I know my reasons enough! And it so happens those reasons are strong enough to make me feel this way!" Mr. Schwartz then replied with anger._

_"Remember what you've always told me?! What you've always vowed in your life?!" Germany then sighed out of frustration._

_"Ja, I know. I've always said these exact words: 'Look, I don't love anybody. I don't even want kids. And that's what I've vowed. So no way in hell am I doing it.' But you know what, that was the old me! Times have changed! I'm a different man thanks to Italy. If it wasn't for her, I never would've explored more of these feelings. So guess what, Mr. Schwartz? You may not like this, but here's my answer: Ich liebe Italien und das Baby zu viel, um es zu leugnen! That's my final answer, Mr. Schwartz. Danke very much now! Auf wiedersehen to you!"_

* * *

The trio just looked at Germany with intense stares. Prussia, with wide eyes and who understood the German in the story, started to ask his brother a question.

"Are you saying..." Prussia asked. France and Spain, who had learned German from Prussia, started to finish the question for Prussia.

"That you're..." Spain continued. France then said the rest.

"Admitting that you...?" Germany just nodded.

"Ja... I love her... I love Italy with all mein Herz..." Germany buried his head into his hands once more, leaving shocked and unexpected faces on the trio in front of him.

* * *

**Author's note: HE CONFESSED! AFTER ALL THIS TIME HE CONFESSED! GERMANY YOU DUMMKOPF! YOU FINALLY CONFESS WHEN THIS HAPPENS?! YOU IDIOT! Well, that was chapter 29... Hope you liked it.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	31. Chap 30 Grieving Consequences

"Italy! Italy wake up!" Italy woke to the sound of Prussia trying to wake her as he shook her. Opening her eyes, Italy tiredly looked at the clock and saw that it was seven o'clock in the morning. Getting up since it was morning anyway, Italy sat up and listened to Prussia.

"Che cosa, Prussia?" Italy asked tired. She then realized something. "Where were you guys last night? Did you spend the night at... _His_ place?" Italy asked without physically saying Germany's name. Prussia then started to reason with her about Germany.

"Italy, listen. You know how you're miserable right now?" Prussia asked. Italy just nodded. France then explained for Prussia.

"Well, Germany's a hell of a lot more miserable than you are at the moment. Like, _really_ miserable. And that's saying something since girls are usually the ones who are miserable in these situations." France explained to Italy. Italy wanted to believe them, but she just couldn't. Not about this.

"I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe guys... If he truly cared, then do you think I would be here?" Spain then snapped his fingers at her.

"Italia, I'm sorry to say this and I can't believe I'm saying this to you. But you know what? I'm getting disappointed in you. Do you realize how upset Germany is? He is grieving you basically. Mourning the fact that you're not there anymore. He's completely out of his character because you left without him explaining his side of the story to you. You can't believe just one side of a story, but you can find the truth in the middle. And you know what else? He's not being much of himself. That doesn't tell me that he doesn't care about you." Italy couldn't say anything to that. When Italy didn't say anything at all for a moment, Spain continued. "Do you want to know how he was when we arrived there? He looked like that god that Greece told us about called Atlas. Only he wasn't carrying the world, he was holding his head in despair. He was trying to hold back tears, Italy! Because he knew that he had to stay strong. And you know what? Men aren't always that strong. They too suffer heartaches. And it's always the ones who truly do care that act like Alemania did last night. So that should tell you something else, Italia."

Italy just sat there staring at Spain. Germany was... Grieving? Her lost presence from the house? And he was out of his character because she left? Did that mean...

"Mio Dio... I feel like the biggest jerk in the world..." Italy put her face in her hands. Germany was upset, all because of her. All because of her, he was out of his character and mourning. All because of her, Germany felt like it was all his fault. All because of her... Just then, Italy got her head out of her hands. "I want to go back... And apologize." Prussia, Spain and France just looked at Italy.

Italy didn't care if they stared at her confused. If she wanted to say that she was sorry, then damn it she wanted to. She loved him. What else was she going to do? Just then, the four of them heard footsteps on the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on? What's all this freaking noise?" Romano asked sleepily as he grumpily rubbed his eyes. Italy stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'm going back... Right now..." Italy told her older brother. Then, before he could protest, Italy headed towards the door and turned the doorknob. She then turned to Prussia, France and Spain. "Do you guys want to come?"

* * *

_"Holy Rome~!" Italy waved to Holy Rome, who carried what looked like a canvas as he went to Italy. The grim look on his face told Germany that he was leaving. Italy must've known it too, because he soon held an expression of sadness and confusion. "H-Holy Rome? Why are you so sad?" Holy Rome just sighed._

_"I... I have to... Go... To war..." Holy Rome told Italy with sadness enduring his voice. Italy then started to freak out._

_"B-But you can't! You might end up like Grandpa! Please! I don't want you to go!" Italy then started to cry. Germany felt a little bad for Italy and Holy Rome. One, because he had a feeling that they never saw each other again after this. And two, because it truly was sad to see someone you love leave. He knew what that felt like. Holy Rome then put the canvas on the ground enough to let Germany see that it was a picture of Italy sleeping in a chair. Italy continued to cry, even as Holy Rome held his hands in his own._

_"Please Italy, understand this. I need to. It's required for me to go... But you know what? Why don't I give you a parting gift? Something to tell you that I'll come home soon. Something you can remember me with until I come home." Holy Rome asked Italy. Italy stopped crying for a moment as he listened to Holy Rome._

_"R-Really? What would you give me?" Italy asked as he wiped away tears. Holy Rome leaned in slightly as he answered Italy._

_"This..." He said, and then he leaned in until their lips met. For long moments, the two of them savored their first and most likely last kiss in the bittersweet moment. Germany watched a little enviously as Holy Rome and Italy's first kiss ended. Italy looked at Holy Rome with a surprised yet satisfied look on his face._

_"Oh... Really?" Italy asked smiling. Holy Rome returned the smile warmly._

_"Yes really. I would never lie to you. I'd rather die then lie to you, Italy. I love you that much." Holy Rome swore to Italy. Italy wiped away tears as he chuckled._

_"Just don't really die literally... I'd be sad too much." Italy told Holy Rome. Germany didn't know what to think. Why was he still having these dreams that were like memories of this Holy Roman Empire? Just then, Holy Rome got to one knee._

_"And I'd die more of knowing your sadness. But, to tell you and promise that I'll live just for you, I want to ask you something. Will you become one with me in my empire and be with me forever? Together? Just us?" For a moment, both Germany and Italy didn't know what to say. For Germany, it was out of shock. For Italy, it was out of happiness. Then, Italy finally answered._

_"Si! Si, I will Holy Rome!" Then, Italy and Holy Rome wrapped tightly into a hug that seemed like they would never part. Then, finally after parting, Holy Rome grabbed his canvas and kissed Italy's hand._

_"Remember Italy: No matter what happens or what anybody says, I will always love you until I finish my last breath. Wait, no, even after death, I will always love you and you only. Always and forever." Holy Rome told Italy as he went off to war. Italy still had tears in his eyes as he waved goodbye to Holy Rome._

_"And I will always love you too, Holy Rome! Always!" With a last smile towards Italy, Holy Rome turned around and left off to war._

* * *

Slowly, Germany opened up his eyes. Another dream. It was another dream. But it had somehow left Germany feeling more upset and longing for Italy. Her whole side of the bed was completely empty except for a few wrinkles in the blanket. Something inside Germany felt as though a part of him had crawled into a hole and died with no mercy as he looked at that empty space. If only he could change things. Italy would be there, on her back and holding his hand, maybe even letting him hold her if he had been lucky. But no. The past just had to happen.

Suddenly, a sweet aroma filled Germany's nose. Something familiar... Like chocolates and lavender...

'_Her...'_ Germany thought sadly. He knew he was being out of his normal character, but he didn't give a damn anymore. Not about the world, not about his country, not even about himself. Italy was gone and most likely never coming back. So why should he? As the smell of Italy intensified in Germany's nose, he had a sudden urge to just stay in bed and stay there until the smell was completely gone. He didn't care. Nobody except his boss would protest. Sometimes, there were just some things in the world that you couldn't get over. And, Germany had grown to love the smell of lavenders and chocolate more when he had realized his true feelings for Italy, so he didn't mind.

But a little voice in Germany's head told him that he needed to try to live like he normally would despite what happened and get on with life. Feeling at loss for the smell when he climbed out of bed, Germany just went into the bathroom and did his usual morning routine with a shower. When he finished, he got dressed and went downstairs to make himself a cup of German coffee. As he waited for the coffee to finish, Germany watched out the kitchen window with misery.

"You can't go on like this, Germany... You need to do something with your life... If you don't want to be lonesome, just get a little companion or pet... A cat- no... She loved cats... A fish? No, they don't live long... Or how about a dog? Ja... A couple of dogs would be nice... Besides Germany, you like dogs... So today, you'll get a dog or two." Germany told himself as his coffee finished brewing. After finishing his cup of coffee, Germany grabbed his keys and went out to enjoy his day off from work and to try to get Italy out of his mind as much as he could. He knew he couldn't grieve over her forever. Besides, she hated him now. What else did he expect? For her to pop out of nowhere and tell him she no longer hated him and loved him with all her heart?

'_Maybe I might want that to happen just a little...'_ Germany thought as he went into his car and started driving.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, I know. I'm boring. But hey! Here's chapter 30 at least! So yeah... Anyways, story life time! Yay~! Sit around kids as you listen to my life story.*watches kids gather around me* So yeah, today I got asked to semi-formal by my best guy friend. I mean, we're not going as dates. We're only going as friends. That's what we decided. But still... I wonder what my mom will think? Hmmm... **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	32. Chap 31 Dogs And Apologies

Germany, later that late afternoon, walked into his house carrying three carriers. Closing the door, he opened the three carriers and out came three puppies. Germany couldn't help the fact that he had adopted three dogs from the animal shelter. He figured the ones who had gotten along with him the most were the best. And thus, these were his results as to what he got: A golden retriever, which he named Aster; A short-haired German Shepherd, which he named Blackie; And, finally, a Doberman, which he had named Berlitz.

To be honest, Germany didn't know why he thought he needed three dogs. But, at least he did. As the pups looked up at him with their happy slobbery faces, Germany just looked at them. It wasn't until they started whimpering from wanting more attention did he finally do something. As he bent down to pet them all, he spoke to them with a soft voice.

"You want to know something? I wish that some certain things didn't happen. But unfortunately they do... Some are good, and some are bad... I just wish that Italy was here right now... But she's not... All because I'm an idiot and didn't explain my reasoning's enough... If I'm lucky, she'll let me see the kid we're expecting once in a while..." The pups, who seemed to understand him, all licked his face and showed him their version of love. Germany just grinned. It had been a while since he had a dog. So he just allowed the three set of wet tongues to lick his face.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted the silence in the house. Getting up and gently setting down the dogs, Germany went and answered the door. He was surprised to see Prussia, Spain and France standing there.

"Um... How are you three?" Germany asked the trio confused. He then noticed Spain holding what looked like Italy's suitcase. If he was holding that, did that mean...?

"We're good, but we're not sure how she's feeling." Prussia answered his little brother. They all then stepped aside and there, behind them, was Italy. She looked at the ground with what looked like a guilty expression on her face. Italy then walked up to Germany and finally looked at his face. She then spoke to him.

"I... I'm... I'm really sorry... Spain, France and Prussia told me that it was a misunderstanding... They told me that you had been talking to your boss and that I hadn't heard the whole entire conversation..." Germany shot the trio a glare. If they told her about what he truly said... But, seeing no expression on their faces, Germany continued to listen to Italy. "And, I'm really sorry... We can talk about it if you want... And, I hope that... I can... Come back..."

* * *

Italy felt her face begin to blush as Germany looked right at her with complete utter shock. After Prussia and big brothers Spain and France had explained to her the true reason he had been on the phone, she felt like she had done the wrong thing by leaving. But, for some strange reason, they didn't tell her what Germany and his boss had exactly said. But still, it didn't make a difference. All she wanted was to be back in the house to be with Germany. That's all she wanted.

"But... If you don't want me to... I can... You know..." It pained Italy to even say it. She didn't want him to send her. But, if he did, she wouldn't cry. She would simply understand his reasons and leave like he wanted. Germany just looked at her for a while before he surprised her with an answer.

"That won't be necessary, Italy. I'm still keeping to my word about you and the kleine. I'm not stupid. I was taught to always keep to your word." Germany told Italy in a monotone. She then waited for a 'but' in the answer. There were always 'but's in an answer that someone gave you. But, strangely enough, Germany didn't say much more as he grabbed his suitcase and told the trio they could leave now. Once France, Spain and Prussia left after briefly waving goodbye to them, Germany shut the door. Italy then flopped onto the couch.

"Germany, if you don't want me to stay... I can leave... You don't have to do this just because of something that you promised... I feel like I'm holding you prisoner just by staying to your word. I'm giving you permission to get out of it if you want you. Besides..." Italy paused for a second as she looked at the floor. She didn't want to continue by looking into Germany's sky-blue eyes. "I broke my half of the deal... It serves me right if you kick me out of the house..." For a moment, Italy thought Germany would reconsider his answer and make her leave. Half of Italy told her that she did deserve it. Another half told her that it wasn't what she wanted.

Germany just looked right at Italy for five minutes straight. Then, before finally moving, he sighed and went to the couch. Italy then felt a relieved hope rise in her chest when Germany just sat down next to her. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he reached down on the floor and grab one at a time three puppies. Italy then just now noticed the dog-carriers and felt the shock on her face. Did he go and get dogs cause he felt lonesome? It almost made Italy chuckle. This put a whole new meaning to lonely cat and dog people.

"First of all, if you're going to come back you need to meet our practice babies. This is," Germany pointed to each puppy as he said their names, "Berlitz, Blackie and Aster." Italy petted each of the puppies, who apparently all loved her already.

"Hi puppies... Si... I'm your new mama..." Italy laughed a little as the pups had started licking/kissing her face. Something told her that things would get better soon. But, somehow, not quite.

* * *

Germany was a little confused. Why did Italy come back, when she could've just said no flat on the spot? She could've been living her life the way she wanted with the baby, the way she wanted to raise it, the many times it got to see him if he was lucky. But no. She came back.

'_It's probably nothing... Nothing at all... Gott, how much I've missed her...'_ Germany looked at Italy, who still had a smile from laughing at how loving and adorable the puppies were. She was so pretty- No- beautiful sitting there. Her eyes were lit as if they were stars. And the smell of lavenders and chocolate filled the living room and his nose once more. Heart beating fast, Germany felt like he was alive again just seeing Italy in his house again.

To make sure that he wasn't dreaming, Germany pinched himself for a reality check. And, sure enough, when that slight temporary pain hit him he immediately knew he was awake. Germany wasn't aware of what he was doing for a while until Italy finally spoke to him.

"What's with the smile? Are you happy about something?" Italy chuckled as she held Aster in her arms as Blackie and Berlitz sniffed at her bulging stomach. Germany then realized that he was smiling at her as he stared. Looking away blushing, Germany got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'll go... Make some dinner. What would you like? Pasta, I know that. But what else?" Germany asked her. He waited for an answer as he filled a pot full of water. Finally, when he finished, Italy answered.

"Um... Some potatoes would be nice. How about gnocchi tonight?" Italy suggested from the living room. Germany then got right to it as he answered.

"Coming right up!" Germany called. Honestly, he didn't care if he thought that gnocchi was a pain in the ass to make for him. Italy was back, and that mattered.

* * *

**Author's note: Crappy chapter... BUT ITALY'S FINALLY BACK AT GERMANY'S! YAY~! Plus, Germany got the three famous Hetalia dogs that are his! Awww... Btw, quick check up. In June, don't freak out if I don't post anything June 3-5. I'm going on a school trip those days, so I'll be gone. I won't die. But I promise I'll update as much as possible. I might update to the point where I'll be done before then. Though, I can't garuentee that. So that's a 50-50 chance there. Plus, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! School, preparations for trip and shit like that. So yeah...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	33. Chap 32 More Strange Dreams

It had been at least a month since Italy came back to Germany's house. She was now entering her seventh month. Germany stood over the stove cooking dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He was about to answer it when Italy then stopped him.

"I'll get it Germany." Germany then stopped and watched as she answered the door. He chuckled as he heard Italy mumble some things like "I swear these ankles look fat..." and "Dang it, this big belly..." Germany then heard the door being opened. When he looked, there stood America, Canada and Japan.

"Konichiwa Ita-Chan." Japan greeted Italy as he bowed. Germany then watched as Italy became excited and let everyone in. America then started sniffing the air as Italy gave Japan one of her 'awkward' hugs.

* * *

"Dudes, is that dinner I smell?! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Canada then hit his brother along side the head.

"America, manners. We just came to see Germany and Italy. Nothing else." America rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's great to see you Japan! How have you been doing?" Italy asked Japan once she broke the hug. Japan just smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to see along with these two how you were doing. And I see you've gotten quite bigger since we last saw you." Japan said. America then stepped into the conversation.

"Can we feel it? My brother and I?" America asked. Italy just smiled and nodded. Canada then scooted in and started feeling Italy's belly with his brother. America and Canada's hands then went flying away when Italy felt something move in her stomach.

"WHAT THE- DID IT JUST KICK?" America asked yelling. Canada just moved his hand to feel it again and he chuckled when the baby kicked again.

"It's kicking, America! Just like Italy told us." Canada told his brother chuckling. America just looked at Italy's stomach in awe. Italy couldn't help but laugh. Really, it was amazing how one person wasn't amazed when food was there but they were when a simple thing happened. Deciding to sit down, Italy just sort of pushed their hands away.

"Mio Dio, it is amazing when it kicks. But," Italy then sat down, "It sure is tiring to carry something the size of a watermelon around with you twenty-four seven all day and all night until the nine months are up." This made America and Canada chuckle. Japan then took out something from his pocket. He presented it to Italy.

"I figured you might need this, Ita-Chan. A little toy for him or her." Japan told her. When Italy looked, there was a little carved wooden bird. It's wings were spread wide as if it was flying. Japan had painted it like a blue so that it represented a bluebird. Taking it in her hands, she felt that it was light but big enough to fit her whole hand. Italy smiled at Japan.

"Grazie Japan... It's beautiful..." Italy told Japan. He just smiled and nodded his head accepting the thank you. Germany then came out to the living room.

"Hey if nobody's going to come help eat this dinner, then I guess I'm going to have to finish it myself." Germany told everyone. Japan then protested.

"I'm hungry! And besides, it's rude to just eat a big meal without anybody else to offer it to!" Italy just chuckled and joined Japan.

"Yeah! Especailly with a pregnant lady!"

* * *

That night, after everyone went home, Germany climbed into bed once he was done getting ready. Italy was already asleep in her bed so he didn't have to ask. It was pretty hot that night, so they had decided to open some curtains and open a window. The moon was full tonight as it shone down onto the bed. Unfortunately and fortunately, for Germany's beating heart, the moon's beam rays hit Italy's peaceful sleeping face. Her lips were parted tonight as she silently took slow deep breaths. Slowly taking her hand in his, Germany wondered at her face.

'_If only I could tell her everything...'_ Germany thought. Italy made a big sigh before going back to even breathing again. Truly, did she have to make him want her more just by laying there? Germany breathed in more gulps of air to make sure she was there still. '_The l__avenders and chocolate smell is stronger...'_ Germany thought as he smiled and his heart raced faster than Italy's driving. Ever since Italy left, he couldn't help but do this every night to make sure she still was there. He just couldn't help it. He loved her, and if she left again than he would've died completely inside.

Germany then closed his eyes to go to sleep. Once he fell asleep, another dream appeared... This time, it was a crueler one than the others...

* * *

_Holy Rome swayed back and forth on his feet trying to hold steady. He clutched his side as blood stained his clothes and fingers. He now looked sixteen years old. But that wasn't all. Holy Rome now looked just like Germany in every way when he was that age. Finally, Holy Rome gasped as his legs gave way to the pain. He laid there, not moving except for his shortened breaths. Germany watched in horror as Holy Rome's eyes clouded with confusion and pain. His lips parted as he whispered some mumbled prayers to God. _

_"Lord help me through this pain I feel... Help me... Help me... And please, if I die, send my love to those who I do love... Please... And do it the most for him... For him... For Italy... Please... I love you Italy... Italy, I love you..." Holy Rome's whispers seemed to get quieter and quieter. Germany then tried to run over to him and try to help him. But he couldn't. It was like his feet were glued to the ground that was stained to the sticky cold and warm red liquid. Holy Rome's eyes then shut all the way as he passed out. He was still breathing, but all his breaths were in labor. Germany somehow knew that Holy Rome was dreaming of memories of Italy by the way he was acting calm about death. Germany tried to yell at him to get up and try to survive for the one he loved, but it seemed his words wouldn't come out._

_Just then, Germany heard a familiar voice coming closer to Holy Rome._

_"HOLY ROME! HOLY ROME WHERE ARE YOU?!" Germany then saw as Prussia came running towards the spot. When Prussia spotted Holy Rome on the ground, he ran faster than normal and fell to the ground picking up his younger brother. "Shit... Shit... SHIT! Holy Rome! Holy Rome, wake up! Wake up, Verdammt! Please!" Prussia's eyes then spilled tears down his cheeks as he looked upon the dying empire's bloodied face. Prussia then looked up and cried out to the world._

_"SOMEBODY! PLEASE! ANYBODY! PLEASE! MY BRUDER! PLEASE HELP HIM! SOMEBODY!" Prussia's tears had caused him to get down to a whisper. "Please... Help him... Mein kleiner Bruder is dying... Please..." Prussia's own desperation brought tears to Germany's own eyes. He had lost another brother in the process of trying to help him. Suddenly, Prussia's head snapped down to look at Holy Rome's face._

_"Prussia...?" Holy Rome asked in a whispering hoarse voice. Prussia just nodded as he looked at Holy Rome sadly._

_"It's alright... I'm here... I'm here..." Prussia's voice cracked from crying. Holy Rome then opened his mouth._

_"Tell him... Tell Italy... I love him... I always have... I love him..." Holy Rome's voice kept breaking off as he tried hard to talk. Prussia just nodded constantly as he looked at Holy Rome._

_"I will... I will and I promise to. Then again, you're going to be okay! You're going to be okay, Holy Rome!" Prussia promised Holy Rome. Holy Rome's eyes just fluttered shut as he passed out once more. His breathing still labored. Prussia then stood up as he held Holy Rome close to him. "I have to... I have to get you to medical... Holy Rome, you won't have to suffer... Help is coming your way!" The dream then stilled into darkness._

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! Okay, so... Yay... But boo... From what I've written and my ideas, the story's getting close to an end... NOOO! But still, this is really fun to write. So anyways... Looks like Italy's due date is getting closer. As for the German lesson: Mein kleiner Bruder means 'My little brother'. Sad isn't it? Prussia may be the joker, but he still cares about everyone. Take that one Prussia and Hungary episode for example. He was joking around in it, but he was still trying to help her. That says a lot. Yeah...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	34. Chap 33 Don't Worry About It, I'm Fine

Italy woke up at what she saw was two in the morning. Something next to her was twitching, moaning and groaning to the point where it sounded miserable. Looking next to her, Italy was now wide awake. It looked like Germany was having a bad dream as he mumbled a few clear words.

"Nein... Don't leave him... I Have to... Save him..." Germany mumbled miserably. Italy then sat up and starting shaking Germany awake.

"Germany... Germany... GERMANY!" Italy yelled as she woke him up. Germany's eyes flew open with fear as he sat up avoiding Italy. He was shining and drenched with sweat as he heaved in big gulps of breath. Italy watched as he looked around the bedroom and to her over and over again.

"This... Kid... I had to... But I couldn't-" Italy then grabbed Germany's arm interrupting him. Germany looked at her. To be honest, Italy didn't like it when Germany looked scared. It was so... Heartbreaking. It must've been another bad dream from World War Two. Despite her huge belly, Italy grabbed Germany into a hug and started absentmindedly stroking his bed-ridden hair.

"It was just a dream... It wasn't real... I was just a dream..." But Germany just shook his head at her.

"Nein... I wasn't... It was real... I know it... Just the others..." Italy then looked at Germany confused. Others? Other dreams? Did that mean he had others? Germany looked at Italy. She figured she must've had a confused expression on her face, since Germany just shook her head and mumbled, "Never mind... Don't worry about it... Lets just get back to bed..." Italy, still confused, just decided not pursue it and just laid down next to Germany. When she looked over at him, she could see that he was staring up at the ceiling. Sighing, Italy grabbed his hand and saw that he looked at her with a surprised yet confused expression.

"Was it... World War Two?" Italy asked sympathetically. Germany just shook his head.

"Like I said, it's nothing..." Germany informed her.

* * *

A few hours later, Germany was still awake. Italy's slow breathing was the only noise that filled the room. Looking over at his clock, Germany read that it was five in the morning. Three hours. Three hours without sleep. Putting his free arm, the other was holding Italy's hand, over his eyes, Germany tried to get as much sleep as he could. He had to get to work early tomorrow. Like, seven thirty in the mornin. But sleep wouldn't come. He wasn't even tired. Deciding it was best to just get up, Germany regretted letting go of Italy's hand and walked out of the bedroom. Doing his normal morning things, Germany thought over and over again about the dream that had Holy Rome in it.

'_Why though? Why am I having these dreams?'_ Germany thought as he finished the rest of his morning shower. Once he was dressed in casual business clothes, Germany went downstairs to make some coffee. He fed Aster, Berlitz and Blackie their breakfast as the water for his coffee heated up. Seeing that it was five minutes to six, Germany heard his whistle pot nearly scream and hurried into the kitchen. He didn't want to wake up Italy again, so he hurried as fast as he could.

Once his coffee was done, Germany drank it quietly as he spent the rest of his free time reading a book he picked up from the library. He felt a little embarrassed reading it, but it was worth it. Germany had picked it out when he was book shopping the other day for advice on naming a kid when a couple couldn't choose a name. There were German names, Italian names, English names, Polish names and much, much more. To be honest, Germany really didn't know why naming a kid felt important to him. But, then again, it needed to be since his and Italy's kid needed a human name when they were out in public.

Looking at the time, Germany nearly jumped when he saw it was time for him to go. Quickly scribbling a note explaining to Italy that he was gone, Germany crept up the stairs quietly and walked into his bedroom. Italy was still asleep, thank goodness. He set the note down on his pillow so that she could see it first thing when she woke up. Deciding he only had just enough time to do so, Germany gave Italy's sleeping face a quick peck on her cheeks and told her something quick, even though she wouldn't hear it.

"I'll be back soon, Liebste..." Germany quickly told her. He went out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs to the front door. Just before he turned the doorknob all the way, Germany realized what exactly he told Italy. "Liebste? Gott, I hope she didn't hear it..." Germany told himself. He then opened the door and went out to the car to get to work.

* * *

**Author's note: Two chapters in one day... HOT DAMN! Well then... I guess I better go write possible three now XD But okay... It's getting closer to the end of the story :'( I don't know how many chapters more though... But yeah...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	35. Chap 34 It's Not That, Prussia

Italy woke up with the sun hitting her face. Opening her eyes, she was surprised when she saw that Germany's side of the bed empty. She then sighed when she read the note on the pillow.

'_Went to work early. I'll be back soon tonight. I don't mind whatever you choose for dinner. But you do make better gnocchi._

_Germany._

_p.s. Seriously though. Don't ever make me make gnocchi ever again. Remember? We nearly gagged to death.'_

Italy chuckled after reading. They didn't gag _that_ bad, but it was pretty nasty. Sighing, Italy then smelled in something nice. It came from Germany's side of the bed. An aroma of Earth, leather and something masculine like Old Spice filled her nose. To be honest, it kind of embarrassed Italy to be blushing like crazy over a smell. But she didn't care. Looking at her clock, Italy read that it was seven o'clock.

Shaking her head, Italy tried to forget about what just happened and decided to get up. As she did so she felt another kick from the baby, signaling that it too had just woken up.

"So you're hungry, huh? Yeah, me too... I guess we could make ourselves some pasta, right?" Italy asked her stomach. She had grown quite used to people and herself talking to her stomach. Even though it never answered her, it was still the greatest feeling in the world.

With her huge belly, it was hard to get down the stairs easily without having to crane her neck. Italy just groaned.

"You know, you may look cute on your ultrasounds. But somehow, I don't think this routine is cute at all. Soon, I'm going to have to get Vatti to install an elevator." Italy told her stomach. All she got was a kick in return. "Hey! It's not my fault that you and I hungry. So save your kicks for later." Jesus Christ... Was she always this moody?! It felt like a line Italy had read in a romance book once. 'Pregnancy... The one thing that kicks in bitchier than a period'.

'_Well that's true...' _Italy thought as she went into the kitchen finally. Truly, this was going to be a long day... A _very _long day...

* * *

During lunch break, Germany went out into the cafeteria to find his brother. It was a good thing they worked at the same place and had the same lunch.

"Hey, Ludwig. How's life?" One of Germany's coworkers asked. Germany just shrugged.

"I don't know truly... Life just sucks sometimes." Germany answered the human. He just laughed and walked away. Germany envied humans. How did they have it so much easier than countries? They could live without a care, fall in love and have children, grow old and see their grandchildren and maybe great-grandchildren. But, most of all, they could die and relive again if you believed in reincarnation.

"HEY LUDDIE! BRO! YOUR AWESOME OLDER BRUDER IS HERE!" Just as expected. Germany turned his head towards Prussia, who came running. Prussia then stopped when he was a few feet away from Germany. "So, you ready for an awesome lunch?" Prussia asked him. Germany sighed.

"Ja... Wurst sounds okay..." Germany told him. As they walked down to the cafeteria, Prussia had a look of concern on his face. "What's with that look, Gilbert? You look as though someone's dying right now." Prussia just shook his head.

"It's not me, it's you. You're normally quiet, but never _this_ quiet. Are you sick or something?" Prussia asked him. Germany just shook his head as they entered the lunch room and went into the kitchen area.

"Nein... I've just been having... Dreams..." Germany told Prussia. Prussia just sighed as he asked Germany a whispered question.

"You having World War Two nightmares again? You know your PTSD can only handle those so much." Prussia told Germany in concern. Yes, Germany did have PTSD from things that happened in his country from World War Two. He never told anyone except for Italy, back when she was a boy, Japan and Prussia. But this wasn't the case this time. It was... _Those_ dreams.

"Nein Gilbert. Not those dreams." Germany told Prussia after they grabbed their lunches and sat down at a table. "I've been having... Different dreams. These I've never had until about months after Alice announced her pregnancy... These dreams have... Memories to them. There's so much to tell in them that... I can't explain them... Not here at least..." Germany told Prussia. Prussia suddenly seemed interested in what Germany was telling him more. He grabbed his and Germany's lunch and led Germany out of the room.

Once they had gone back to their empty offices about ten minutes later, Prussia handed Germany his lunch and chowed down on his own.

"Explain them now." Prussia ordered Germany with his mouth full of wurst. Germany didn't touch his food as he explained.

"I can't tell you much... They're just of this little boy who looks a little like me... And he's mostly with... A little kid... His age... And they just... Look like they're in love... I can't tell you who he's with... Because I can't tell if they really are memories or not." When Germany finished explaining, he looked up to see that Prussia had suddenly stopped eating. His face was paler then usual, but he kept his eyes, which would remind you of a red leaf during fall, on his younger brother. After a few minutes of awkwardness, Germany decided to eat his lunch before it grew cold. '_Verdammt... It already is cold...'_ Germany thought as he swallowed.

"Uh... West?" Prussia asked after Germany swallowed his wurst. Germany looked up at his brother.

"Ja?" Prussia then dropped to a whisper.

"Try to tell me when you have another dream... Kay?" Prussia told his brother. Germany looked at him confused. He then shrugged.

"Sure... Whatever you say." Germany answered. Half an hour later, everyone was back to work including Germany. But somehow, he still couldn't get the recent dream out of his head.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello~! So... Okay, I posted this late and didn't make it to three. So what? Yeah... Anyway, in case your wondering about something. Prussia asked about Germany's PTSD, right? In case you don't know what that is, here's your answer to what it is.**

**PTSD stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's a mental issue caused by a extremely tragic, traumatic or terrifying event that someone has witnessed or experienced . Prussia asked about World War Two dreams to Germany, remember? Well, that's one of the symptoms of PTSD. A person can re-experience the event that gave them the condition when they hear or see something that triggers a flashback or hallucination for the memory. Some of the victims of PTSD are veterans and soldiers, rape survivors or even an everyday normal person. It can be diagnosed at any age, including young children. Sometimes, they can be held in flashbacks that make them feel like they're back in that time of when they first received it. There is no cure for PTSD, nor will it ever go away once you have it. But you can have therapy for it that can help you handle it. **

**I know someone very close to me who and her mom has this condition from a bad marriage and lifestyle at home(due to her not wanting to have me give details, I will not mention names). They're safe now, but she had to have therapy when she started having nightmares. If you or a loved one suspect this, go to a doctor and ask questions. Some symptoms of PTSD are nightmares, hallucinations and flashbacks of the memory out of random times and moments, sudden violent outburst, lack of sleep and even having sudden helplessness of fear. You can go online to this website called psych central to learn more about this condition.**

**Anyways, enough about that. Now then, what will happen next on this story? You'll find out soon. **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	36. Chap 35 I Want The Truth Uh Oh

**One And A Half Months Later...(Cause I'm just lazy like that)**

_"Hey... Hey, are you okay?" A voice woke Germany up. Wait? Wasn't this another one of his dreams? Shouldn't he have been witnessing the event, not experiencing it?! Wait a minute... He remembered this memory... Vaguely he could, but this he remembered. He was laying on a bed with bandages on his head and around his abdomen. Somehow, Germany felt as though one part of him knew what was going on, but the other didn't. It confused him._

_"He'll be alright, Gilbert. Just suffering head injuries. He was pretty tough out there." Another voice in the room. Why couldn't Germany just open his eyes completely?! Was he in a coma? No, he wasn't... He remembered clearly what happened next though. As expected, Germany opened his eyes and looked around. He felt his confusion and darkness for memories of his past. But Germany didn't know how to explain how this was going. It was like he was there and not there at the same time. It was like... Watching through his eyes again._

_Germany saw Prussia with a medic from the camp next to him. He then heard himself ask the same question he remembered years ago._

_"G-Gilbert? Where am I?" Germany asked as if he couldn't control himself. Prussia then smiled. The medic then left after Prussia asked him to leave for a moment. He then turned to him after the medic left._

_"You banged your head hard when you passed out from battling, little empire bro. I mean, you even fought pretty hard out there. Hell, it was awesome. Italy's going to be so glad that you're-" Germany then heard himself interrupt Prussia._

_"Italy? Who's Italy? What are you talking about Prussia? Did you hit your head on a wall again?" His voice had become deeper and more accented now, replacing 'w' with 'v'. He had somehow felt more... Serious about things now. Most of all, the past was dark to him. "And I thought I was a country, not an empire... Only... Which country am I?" Germany asked his brother. What the hell?! Empire?! Prussia called him an empire. What the hell did that mean?! As Germany had his mind, the part that knew this was a dream, try to piece this together, he looked as Prussia's eyes got wide with worry. He then stepped out._

_"I'll be right back. Stay right there." Prussia told Germany. Germany shrugged._

_"Where would I go?" Suddenly, Germany was right next to Prussia and the medic. This is was all confusing to him. First, his brother called him an empire? Then he just left? The only empire that he had known about in these dreams was... No... It couldn't be... Empires died, not live forever. He then listened to the medic and Prussia._

_"He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even remember the one he loves. What should I do?!" Prussia asked frantically. The medic, who seemed to be one of the only ones that knew the country secret, put a hand on Prussia's shoulder._

_"Prussia, listen: It seems as if Holy Roman Empire has amnesia. I mean, he remembers you and all. But it doesn't look like he remembers who he is. This can be a little common for some people. But, I'm sure memories will come back to him at some point. Maybe you should let him know them now-" But Prussia shook his head._

_"Nein... It doesn't seem like the right time... I think I'll inform him when I think I know when the right time is... For now, I've got a country to name." Prussia told the medic. The medic then gave him a look._

_"What are you going to call him temporarily until his memories return finally?" The medic asked. Prussia thought for a moment._

_"I'll call him... Um..." Prussia still thought for long minutes. He then finally had a light bulb go off in his head. "I've got the perfect name. A strong name for a strong nation." Prussia praised himself. The medic then raised an eye brow._

_"And what name would that be?" He asked. Prussia just grinned._

_"Deutschland, or better known as," Germany's eyes went wide open when he heard the following word from Prussia, "Germany."_

* * *

Germany sat up immediately in his desk. Sweat ran down his forehead. The dreams... Just now... The memories... His feelings for Italy... Prussia's concern... The little boy... His past... Suddenly, memories ran through his head:

He was walking next to Prussia laughing and talking, wearing a long black cloak and matching hat... He was now looking at Italy as a maid cleaning Austria's house... The kiss... His and Italy's first kiss... He had always loved Italy... Since the beginning...

"I'm... I'm..." Germany was now breathing hard. The memories of his past came back to him. He was _him. He_ was the... Holy Roman Empire. Germany suddenly got up from his seat and ran down the office halls and stairs, not caring about the people who told him to watch out and look where he was going. He didn't stop until he got to Prussia's office. Prussia was laughing and joking around with buddies on his break. He then looked up at Germany's face and stopped laughing.

"L-Ludwig...?" Germany then motioned for him to come to him with a serious face on him. Prussia nodded and told his buddies to stay there. Germany then led Prussia out in an empty room and shut the door tightly almost slamming it. "Okay West, whatever this is, it's not funny. What's with the face?" Prussia asked. Germany just crossed his arms.

"I don't know... I fell asleep while working, I had a dream, I'm the Holy Roman Empire... Stuff like that." Germany told Prussia not taking his eyes off his brother. Prussia's face suddenly paled at the last two parts of what Germany said.

"SHIT!" Prussia went for the door but Germany stopped him. "West... What are you doing?!" Prussia asked frantically.

"I'm not letting you leave until..." Germany then locked the door and hid the key, "You explain to me why you didn't tell me the truth." Germany's voice was low and dangerous. Prussia then nodded with a look of being scared shitless.

* * *

Italy worked around the kitchen. For some reason, she had to stop almost every two seconds because her back started hurting more than ever.

"You know, this isn't really fun... I mean it's exciting having you, little one. But, it's a pain to have to walk around the house with your back hurting all the time right now today." America and England were coming over today, so Italy was trying to prepare some things for them to come over by cleaning. She had started with the most dirtiest place: The kitchen. Because it was a pain to just clean the most dirtiest place last. But, Italy's back just wasn't agreeing to it today. "Geeze, what's wrong with my back today- AGH!" Italy suddenly felt a sharp pain from her stomach. What was that?! She wasn't losing the baby now, was she? As soon as it started, Italy felt the pain go away. But it didn't last for long.

Soon, minutes later, Italy felt the same sharp pain linger in her stomach that caused her to bend her back from it. This time, it stayed for a little longer. What was going on?! Why was she in pain?! Suddenly, a conclusion came to mind.

Big pregnant plus somewhat pain in her stomach could've meant one thing... She was in labor.

"Mio Dio... But I'm only eight and a half months! That's two weeks early! AGH!" Italy now sat on the floor holding her hands over her stomach. She was in labor. Why now?! Why not then?! Why not when Germany was home to take her to Dr. deNealer and everything would be okay?! But no. She was sitting on the kitchen floor, holding her stomach, in pain and going into labor. Taking deep breaths, Italy tried to calm down. But she just couldn't. Deciding to try to stand to get the phone to call Germany, Italy held the kitchen countertop to support her. But when she was half-way to success, another sharp pain from a contraction hit her and she fell on her butt again to the floor. Groaning, Italy counted on her only two hopes that she would be okay and the baby would too. It was a good thing America and England were coming over.

Italy then cried out when another contraction hit. She decided to time her labor. Right now, it was three o'clock. That was about fifteen minutes after this started. She then started to pray to God as she panted.

"Oh lord... Oh God help me through this..." Italy's hard breathing was getting to her. The pain was the worst she had ever experienced. Italy just hoped America and England would get there soon.

* * *

**Author's note: O_O... Uh oh... Shit's going down... AND YOU WON'T FIND OUT FOR A WHILE! MWAHAHAHA! Well, maybe...**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	37. Chapter 36 WEST! THE BABY'S COMING!

Italy suddenly, despite the pain she'd been in the last hour in labor on the floor, heard voices walk up to the front door. They were... Oh thank God! England and America were finally here. Italy could hear their muffled words clearly as she tried to stand up once more.

"So yeah, that's my joke! Wasn't it funny, dude?" America's muffled question had asked excitedly as they reached the door. England just sighed.

"I just don't see what's so funny about a monkey hitting a lady with a half eaten banana, America." England scolded the American before a knock hit the door. For a moment, Italy was too much in pain to call to them to open the door trying to get up. Then, moments later when she was almost successfully up, the door knocked again. Italy opened her mouth to answer when another contraction hit.

"AAGGH!" For once, Italy was glad she was having contractions. Because, not a minute too soon, England and America burst open the door. They then ran into the kitchen and immediately went to Italy's aid of seeing her.

"Italy, are you okay?!" America asked as he helped her. Italy turned sharply to him as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"I'M BIG PREGNANT, SCREAMING AND IN LABOR! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS THE ANSWER?!" Italy regretted her answer, but there wasn't enough time for that as England ordered something to America.

"We need to get her upstairs into a bedroom. When we're done, We have to stay here and be with Italy for the moment and time her contractions. Heat up some water though in a basin and get a cloth when we get her on a bed." England told America. They then helped Italy up the stairs carefully as her pain increased. She prayed to God that the baby would be okay.

Once they had all reached the top of the stairs, America and England helped her into the nearest bedroom, which was the guest bedroom. The bed was big enough, so that was a bonus. As England and America set Italy down on the bed gently, Italy felt another contraction and screamed out from the pain.

"MIO DIO!" Italy cried out. England then turned to America.

"AMERICA! THE WATER! NOW!" America didn't hesitate to go out of the room and heat up some water. England then held on tightly to Italy's hand. Through the tears of pain, Italy looked at England as she held on tightly to him. "it's going to be alright, love. You'll be okay..." Italy panted as she squeezed England's hand to the point where it was white.

"Britain... I'm scared... I can't do this alone... I want Germany... I want him here..." Italy begged England. England looked sympathetic at the moment before asking her something.

"You love him, don't you?" Italy panted for a minute from pain of another contraction before answering.

"Si... Si, with all my heart..." England then nodded.

"America and I are going to call everyone who knows to come. Is that okay?" England asked. Italy nodded before England continued. "And we'll make sure to call the Baltics, Ukraine and Belarus also since Russia told us of his 'accidental' spill of the beans." Italy chuckled at that. At least England was trying to calm Italy down during her laboring moments. They then heard the loud sharp whistle of a pot for a moment before it stops. It then was followed by something being poured and, not too long after, hurried footsteps up the stairs. America then came in quickly.

"Got the water! Where should I put it?!" America asked hastily. Italy watched as England pointed to the nightstand next to the bed. America nodded before answering. "Seems legit." America then walked over to the bedside and set it down.

"America, we need to call everyone who knows about Italy. I'll call Russia, the Baltics, France, Romano, China, Japan and Prussia. You call your brother, Ukraine, Belarus, Hungary, Austria and Spain. Somehow, I'm sure Germany will call Dr. deNealer." England ordered. America nodded and started dialing numbers. England had a bit of trouble doing so, since he was holding Italy's hand. But with America's help, he could do so. Italy felt a little bad for not helping, but then again she was the one in labor so she understood.

She only hoped Germany would get there soon.

* * *

"So, in the end, I am the Holy Roman Empire?" Germany asked moments later after Prussia explained everything. Prussia just nodded.

"Ja..." Prussia answered Germany then yelled at Prussia some more.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" Prussia then sighed.

"Because I was waiting for the right time to tell you when you had memories coming back to you. But I guess now that you know, we're going to have to tell Italy and everyone who was there back then. Huh?" Prussia asked. Even though he was mad at Prussia, Germany was also happy way down deep inside. He now remembered his past. He could now remember everything. And, more importantly, his love for Italy really was true. "Now then... We have to figure out how to-" Suddenly, Prussia's cell phone went off. Answering it, Prussia just calmly spoke into the mouth piece.

"Hallo, Prussia here... England?! What are you... WHAT?! NO! NOW?!... BUT SHE-... Shit... I'll tell West!" Without saying goodbye, Prussia hastily put his phone away and started kicking the door. Germany then got a little scared when he unlocked it and opened the door.

"What's the-" But Prussia answered quickly.

"It's Alice! SHE'S HAVING THE BABY NOW!" Without having to be told twice, Germany bolted into a run and raced down the office halls. He didn't care who he ran into, what he hit or how many people complained. He just needed to get to Italy, and fast. Germany heard Prussia behind him apologizing to people as he ran with Germany. Their boss suddenly stopped Germany.

"MR. BEILSHMIDT! WHY AM I GETTING CALLS FILING COMPLAINTS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR BRUDER RUNNING INTO PEOPLE?! GET BACK HERE!" Germany ignored his work boss and continued running out. Prussia, thank Gott, covered for him.

"HIS GIRLFRIEND'S HAVING THEIR BABY!" Prussia yelled before joining him. People just stared at Germany as they now understood his behavior. He didn't care about the stares that he would normally be self conscience about though. The baby was coming. It was coming today. But, why was it coming two weeks early? Running out of the building, Germany hopped into his car and waited impatiently for Prussia to hop in. Once Prussia finally did, Germany didn't even try to buckle his seat-belt as he turned the car keys in the ignition.

Germany then drove off at full speed trying to hurry to his house. Prussia just held onto his seat next to him.

"SLOW DOWN WEST! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US BOTH!" But Germany just ignored his older brother. He needed to get to Italy, and fast.

* * *

**Author's note: THIS IS GETTING EXCITING! IT'S GETTING CLOSER TO BABY TIME! So excited! ~ ( = O = )9 ~ YAY~! **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	38. Chap 37 It's Baby Time!

Germany pulled into the driveway of his house as he turned off the ignition and hopped out of the car. Prussia carefully and slowly got out as he shook from fear. Judging by how many cars there were, everyone who knew about Italy came. Damn traffic... He could've gotten there first if traffic hadn't been an obstacle. Running to the door, ignoring Prussia's calls to slow down and wait for him, Germany burst through the front door and ran into the living room.

"Germany-san! You're here finally!"

"Slow down, aru!"

"Where's Italy?!" Germany asked frantically. Austria just pointed up the stairs.

"Guest bedroom." Germany then nodded and hurried up the stairs. He then reached the top of the stairs and ran into the bedroom, where Italy was accompanied by Hungary, Ukraine, England and Romano.

* * *

"ITALY!" Italy turned her head, despite her pain, and saw Germany run towards her. Italy just panted hard as another contraction hit. As soon as it ended, she felt a warm big hand hold hers tightly. "Italy, are you okay?! Do you need anything?! Anything at all?!" It touched Italy that he was concerned about her. Then again, anyone would. She then turned her head to Germany.

"I'll be okay... Just having contractions..." Italy panted. Hungary then informed Germany information.

* * *

"She's been in labor for about an hour and forty-five minutes. Water hasn't broke yet, but we're keeping an eye on her if it does." Hungary said seriously. "It's a good thing you came, too... Because she-" Hungary then stopped short when Romano then grabbed Germany by the arm, taking him away from Italy, which was the last thing Germany wanted at the moment.

Once they were in Germany's bedroom, Romano bitch-slapped Germany.

'_SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS UP WITH ITALIANS AND SLAPPING?!' _Germany thought as he rubbed the cheek that Romano slapped. Romano then sighed and scowled at Germany. For a moment, Germany thought Romano was gonna slap him again when he put his hand up. Then, he was surprised when Romano put his hand on his shoulder.

"The bambino... My sorella... They're gonna need you there for their whole lives now." Romano said as if he was preaching. Germany felt confused for a moment. Then, Romano continued. "Lets just say, without you, they can't go on. I look at my sorella and see how she looks at you. And I pay equally attention to how you look at her. You love each other. It's in your eyes, so I'm going to tell you something." Was Romano for real?! Was he really going to tell him what Germany had been longing for ever since he realized months ago his feelings for Italy?

"Are you saying...?" Germany started. Romano then nodded.

"But say goodbye to your precious German jewels if you break her heart." Romano stated clearly. Germany, out of happiness, hugged Romano. Looks like Hell could produce snowballs now. Germany then told Romano something after a few awkward moments.

"I've always loved Italy... I always will... Ever since the nine-hundreds..." Romano's mouth then suddenly hung wide open from shock. Before Romano could answer him, Germany bolted out of the room and went back into the guest bedroom. England was now absent from the room, probably downstairs, but Germany didn't care. Running to her side, Germany continued to hold Italy's hand. Italy then turned her head towards him.

"Germany... I'm scared... Dr. deNealer's stuck in traffic and can't make it... I don't know what to do... I mean, I remember in books... But I'm scared... What if the bambino..." Italy panted. Germany could sense that she didn't want to finish that sentence, but now he took her hand into both of his. He then lectured her.

"Italy... In all my time of knowing you, I think you're one of the strongest people I know. Not just because you're a nation, not just because you needed to, but because you did it by yourself. You faced all the times that you could've disappeared in history and kept going. For wars, you survived and didn't back down. At first you seemed weak when I first saw you in World War One, but you didn't back down. That's what makes you strong." Germany told Italy. For a moment, Italy looked as though she could cry. But, it wasn't from the pain or contractions. It was from happiness that Germany could see in her eyes. Suddenly, Italy shrieked from intense pain.

"MIO DIO! Germany..." Italy's head turned weakly towards Germany, "I think my water just... Broke..." Germany's eyes went suddenly wide. Her water broke?! Shit, the baby was _really _coming! Hungary then pushed Germany out.

"Go downstairs! Now! We'll get you when she's done." Hungary told Germany pushing him out the door. She then slammed it before Germany could protest. Then, when he finally found strength in his legs, Germany walked slowly down the stairs. There, in the living room, was everyone else. Prussia and his trio buddies then hurried up to Germany.

"Any news yet about Italia?!" Spain asked. Germany then nodded.

"Water just broke." Spain then shook his head.

"It's coming soon then!" Romano then jumped up.

"Her water broke?! Shit to fucking Hell!" Before Romano could head on up the stairs, Germany stopped him.

"Hungary doesn't want anyone else in there with Italy besides her and Ukraine." Romano just shook his head.

"But you're the father and I'm her fratello. We have every right!" But Germany just shook his head.

"Do you know anything about bringing babies into the world except for making them?" Germany asked. Romano thought for a moment with a scowl before he shook his head no. "Exactly. Now, we have to just... Wait now..." Germany told Romano. The five of them then went into the living room to await the news of the baby being born.

* * *

Italy panted harder than ever. This was getting ridiculously painful. All Italy wanted was to have this pain end. She held onto Ukraine's hand as Hungary helped her. Hungary then started to tell Italy a few orders.

"Alright... It looks like you're ready to push... Are you ready, Italy? When I count to three, I want you to listen to my commands of when to breath and when to push. Alright?" Hungary asked. Italy then nodded. "Alright... Here we go... One, two, three... Breathe, breathe... Good... Now, push Italy." Italy then pushed with all her might as Hungary counted to ten slowly.

* * *

**Author's note: This is so awkward to write... A birth... I've only read books and seen movies with scenes like this... So yeah... BUT ITALY'S NOW HAVING THE BABY! **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	39. Chap 38 It's A TochterRagazza

For almost an hour, Germany sat impatiently in the same red cushioned couch. Everyone just kept looking at him, but he didn't give a damn. All he wanted to do was check on Italy to see if she was okay. Germany then jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. Looking, he saw Japan sitting next to him.

"You okay? You seem... Tense..." Japan asked Germany. Germany just shook his head.

"I don't know anymore... All I want is to know if she's okay." Germany said. He then heard Prussia and his buddies out of the blue.

"Awww~!" They cooed in unison. Germany just glared at them as he shook his head.

"Japan, what's wrong with me... It's all my fault she's going through this in the first place..." Germany groaned. Romano scoffed.

"No shit, Sherlock..." Romano mumbled. Spain turned his head sharply to Romano and gave him a warning look. Romano shut his mouth immediately. Germany then felt Japan's hand pat his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You just have emotion issues. You have trouble expressing yourself sometimes and then you hide it by placing another expression on your face that your not feeling. Plus," Japan just shrugged, "You're a little bit of a tsundere. So, that explains yourself." Germany just looked at Japan confused.

"What's a 'tsundere'?" But, before Japan could answer, England interrupted.

"Don't tell him Japan. That'll just set him off more. Hey, I'll give you advice Germany. It's something I read somewhere in a book similar to yours and Italy's situation." England said. Germany sighed.

"What is it?" Germany asked. England smiled.

"Watch out if you're the first person your baby smiles at if it's a girl. They say a father has a harder time letting go if he was the first person she looked and smiled completely at." England told Germany. "Trust me, I've met father's who had that happen to them in my country. It's a pretty hard thing to see."

But before Germany could answer England, they all heard excited shouts of joy along with something that sounded like crying upstairs. Germany's eyes went wide. Did that mean...? Standing up absentmindedly, Germany ignored everyone's stares as he headed to the stairs. He waited at the bottom of the stairs until Hungary came out, climbed down the stairs and met his eyes. Her face held a bright smile as she spoke softly to him.

"Go on... There's someone you need to meet right now." Hungary said with a proud feeling in her voice. Germany only nodded and headed up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Ukraine just come out of the room. She looked up, smiled at him and moved out of his way. Germany nodded a thanks and went into the room.

There, in the bed, sat Italy holding a bundle. Her face held a smile with her eyes twinkling at the blanketed object. She seemed to almost... Glow with happiness. She looked up at Germany and smiled. Motioning with her head for him to come closer, Germany slowly moved his legs to her bedside. When he reached her, Italy smiled up at him and showed him the tiniest pinkest face that he'd ever seen. Their baby looked warm and snug in the blanket as it moaned from having a hard day of being born.

"Germany, this is Sicily Arabella Rosemarie... Our baby girl..." Italy told him wearily with exhaustion. She pushed her damp bangs out of her eyes as she held Sicily with one arm before holding her again with both. After Germany admired with awe at Sicily's sleeping face, he looked at Italy with a curious expression on his face. Italy just smiled as she held Sicily out to him. "You can hold her if you want to..." Italy told him. Germany then accepted the baby girl and held her gently.

Her somewhat long fuzzy blond hair looked as though it was still wet and curly from birth. With her eyes shut tight, she rubbed her eyes slightly with curled tiny hands. She then yawned with her mouth wide open for a moment before closing it with her pink tongue sticking out a little. It then went back in as she sighed. On the side of her head was a little tiny yellow curl that was sticking out the same side as her mama's. Germany couldn't help but feel so happy and proud of this small little thing and smile. He didn't know he could feel and hold this much love for a tiny little baby. He then turned to Italy still smiling.

"She's so... Beautiful... Like a little angel..." Italy chuckled.

"Well you're awfully out of character today... Then again, we all are right now..." Italy told him as she made a point. Germany just continued to hold Sicily in her tiny blue blanket and rock her back and forth slowly and gently. Sicily moaned a little as she slept on. Holding out his index finger, Germany watched as Sicily's small fingers wrapped around it and held on tightly. She had his strength. His little girl had his strength.

_His_ little girl... Germany paused at that thought. He was a Vatti... He was really a Vatti... It dawned on him at how the thought just hit him now. Giving Sicily back to Italy, they then heard a knock on the door. Turning their heads, they saw everyone at the doorway.

"Can we come in, dudes?" America asked. Germany nodded and they all came in. Some gasped from excitement while others just cooed from awe.

"She looks just like you, Italy. But she's got Germany's facial structure and hair." Russia told Italy. She just smiled as the others made more comments.

"She's so beautiful, you two."

"Awww, so adorable~."

"I'm an uncle... I'm an uncle!"

"She's so cute, Ita-chan!"

"Hey West, how did something so cute come from you?" Germany scowled at his brother for that comment. A few people held Sicily and admired her sleeping face. She seemed to only want to sleep and be with her mother when she started to whine in protest. As China handed Italy back Sicily, they all admired the tiny infant. Sicily yawned once more before falling asleep once more. Prussia then asked Italy a question.

"So, what's her name again?" Italy just sighed.

"Sicily Arabella Rosemarie... She's the biggest island near Romano and I's country... Since now it's labeled on the map." Italy told Prussia once more. Germany just smiled as his heart beat faster looking at Italy. She was so pretty sitting there holding their child. So calm, so tender and so loving. Germany stroked Sicily's hair as he admired her more. Suddenly, everyone stopped and felt anger when they heard an unwanted voice in the room.

"She's indeed adorable, Germany..." Germany scowled at the doorway when he snarled a warning at the person he now hated.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited, Mr. Schwartz..."

* * *

**Author's note: Awww! Sicily was born! But, don't you just hate Germany's boss?**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	40. Chap 39 They're Not Mistakes

"I only came to see the new addition to the family, Germany. May I see her?" Mr. Schwartz asked Germany as if he had no emotions. Italy, for some reason of instinct, held Sicily a little closer to her as if the baby was threatened. France and China, who noticed her gesture, blocked Mr. Schwartz's view of Sicily by stepping closer to each other as they scowled at him. Italy silently thanked the two countries for doing so.

Judging by how everyone scowled and occasionally growled at Germany's boss, Italy could tell that something must've happened since they got angrier as Germany went right to him. Italy didn't hate his boss, but she didn't trust or like him either. There was something about his soul and character that set her off uneasily. He also seemed to have a heart made of ice. That is, if he even had one. Italy watched as Germany's arms crossed and he glared right at his boss with such intense anger. She then heard Germany ask a question in the coldest and harshest voice he had ever used since she'd known him.

"What do you really need? Because I can... Gladly provide you with it." Germany told his boss. Italy was surprised by the way he talked to his boss. He even emphasized the word 'gladly' with such coldness, one would've thought that they felt a shiver at the same time the word was said. And, to Italy's shock, she literally did.

* * *

Germany just glared at his boss. For a minute, Germany thought his boss would do something like yell at him or order him around. Instead, he was surprised when Mr. Schwartz sighed and made a gesture with his forefinger to Germany to come out. Everyone looked at Mr. Schwartz with a meaner glare except for Italy, who was still holding Sicily. Germany gave her an apologetic look before turning to Mr. Schwartz.

"Alright... I'll be right back..." Germany whispered to Italy. He went with Mr. Schwartz downstairs to the living room as they sat down. Mr. Schwartz then handed Germany a bag. Looking inside at the contents, Germany found a teddy bear with a German flag on it. He hesitated before putting the bear down in the bag and looking at his boss. "Danke... I'm sure Sicily will appreciate it." Germany coolly accepted the bear. Mr. Schwartz nodded.

"I expect her to be... Italy and Romano's boss is coming over to see her soon. But, this isn't about him..." Mr. Schwartz leaned in darkly. "This is about you, Italy and Sicily..." Mr. Schwartz explained. Germany didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. Gulping, Germany sighed.

"What about Italy, Sicily and I?" Germany asked, trying to mask the anxiety in his voice. He was used to hiding his emotions, so it was easy to do. Mr. Schwartz then leaned back into his chair.

"I'm afraid it has to deal with everything between you three. First of all, what happened to Italy was a huge accident. That couldn't be avoided at all." Mr. Schwartz told Germany with no emotion. Germany just shook his head.

'_I really don't like where this is headed...' _Germany thought nervously. Mr. Schwartz continued with no hesitation.

"But arguing with me on the phone about you being so called 'in-love' with her is unacceptable. A real country doesn't break promises, Germany. Of all the countries, I thought you would know that. I guess what I've taught you was for nothing." Mr. Schwartz lectured him. Suddenly, Germany felt something build inside of him that he'd never felt before. It was deeper than anger, than hate, than arrogance itself. The feeling was growing so much, Germany didn't know how to control it except for gripping the arm-rests of his seat. Mr. Schwartz just continued with the conversation.

"Worst of all, you went out and did some things to help improvise her gender. You had a kid for crying out loud, Germany." Germany was now starting to lose his patience of control. If his boss didn't stop insulting Italy and their daughter... But, Mr. Schwartz finally had concluded his lecture. "Germany, you can't run away from reality. I know you're excited about the birth of your daughter. I can see it. But you can't keep making mistakes like this. Do you understand me?" Then, something in Germany snapped.

'_You can't keep making mistakes like this... You can't keep making mistakes like this...'_ Germany felt the feeling in him run through his blood as he stared angrily at Mr. Schwartz. Mistakes... Mistakes...

Getting up slowly, Germany sighed as he walked up to Mr. Schwartz and crossed his arms once he was about a foot away from him and looking down at his boss. Growling, Germany then gave Mr. Schwartz a lecture of his own.

"First of all, yes. I know what happened to Italy wasn't avoidable. I think even a rock could figure that one out. But that wasn't my fault, so don't go on about it to me. Second of all, don't teach me what I can feel or what I can't feel. It's quite annoying being labeled cold-hearted and mean all the time. You should know, you're my citizen and boss. And, personally, my favorite and final part..." Germany then held his boss by the collar as the man suddenly whimpered from fear. Pushing his boss against the wall, Germany growled in a low tone as he finished the lecture. "Mistakes... My mistakes? Was it a mistake when Prussia took me in? Was it a mistake when I grew up and now finally found out about myself? Or, was it a mistake when I found out I loved Italy my whole life? You answer those questions yourself. But I'll answer yours. My daughter is _NOT _a mistake. And she never will be. And neither will Italy. They're the best damn things in my life at the moment, not you. So quit being a jealous little wimpy pussy and get on with your life. Because no way in hell are you going to interfere with my family's life style. Got that?"

Germany watched in satisfaction as Mr. Schwartz nearly wet himself whimpering. Germany then heard someone in the background.

"WEST! What are you doing?!" Germany turned his head to see Prussia standing there with everyone. He then growled his answer.

"Trying to teach a man here that calling one's family a _mistake_ is not very gentlemanly. So, I want to ask you Prussia: May I have permission to beat up this guy?" Germany asked with a wicked smile. Everyone else held the same smile as they watched with the same satisfaction when they understood what Germany meant. Prussia then answered when he and his trio buddies held the biggest and most wicked grins of all.

"I need two things first. One, my camera. And two, some popcorn." Prussia told Germany. Looking at Mr. Schwartz, Germany thought for a minute before looking at Prussia again.

"Hurry up." Germany told his older brother. Prussia went immediately upstairs as France and Spain went to the kitchen to get some popcorn. As they did so, Germany thought of how fun it was going to be to connect his fist to Mr. Schwartz's jawline.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. And for the cliché type of stuff in this story... And the violence referred in this. Yeah... So, anyway, yeah... Wouldn't you just love to see that video of Germany beating up his boss for calling Sicily a mistake? I know I would. **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	41. Chap 40 Confessions and The Truth

As Germany's fist connected to Mr. Schwartz's face one last time, he heard the cracking sound of some knocked out teeth. Not caring about his own injuries, which was a gash on his right eyebrow and bloody nose, Germany took the cheers behind him as encouragement to give one last punch.

"GO DUDE! GO!"

"MAKE THIS ONE COUNT WEST! IT'S GOING ON YOUTUBE!"

"BEAT THAT LITTLE SPOILED ROSE TO THE DEATH!"

"GET HIM BASTARD! GET HIM!"

"FIGHT, AMIGO, FIGHT!"

"GET THAT BLOODY WANKING TOSSER OF AN IDIOT!"

When Germany finally paused the fight, Mr. Schwartz had a broken nose and both eyes starting to turn into black eyes. He heard everyone hold their breaths as he brought Mr. Schwartz to his face. Whispering, Germany made sure to make this one last punch _really_ count.

"This one is for my family... If you come near them, I will do worse than this. Now then." Germany then reeled back his fist and connected it hard enough to Mr. Schwartz's face to permanently do damage to his boss's nose. Cheers behind Germany told him he did his job. Dropping Mr. Schwartz to the ground, Germany brushed his hands off and grunted with satisfaction.

Mr. Schwartz, clinging to his nose, slowly stood up and went to the door. Before leaving, he turned around and yelled at Germany.

"As your boss, I am disappointed in you, Germany!" Mr. Schwartz threatened, with a thick accent along with muffled sounds to indicate how broken his nose was. Germany then smirked.

"You may be my boss, but you are my citizen and I am your country. So, may I say I have some slight advantages over you? Because you're fired." Germany nearly laughed evilly from having sweet revenge on his boss for insulting his family. Mr. Schwartz looked offended as he yelled louder.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO LEAVE!" He yelled. But Germany, deciding revenge sort of kept you out of character, lifted up his hand to wave his fingers goodbye and smiled as he sang out two final words to his boss.

"Auf wiedersehen~." Germany told his boss in a happy tone as everyone laughed at Mr. Schwartz. Growling, Mr. Schwartz slammed the door as he left. He had done it. He had finally done it. Germany, feeling that he had won, heard everyone cheer and laugh with a victorious aura in the air.

"Bruder, I never thought I'd say this but, you are _so_ awesome right now!" Prussia laughed. America then nodded.

"It's about time that asshat left! Ha ha! Did you see his face when you told him 'auf wiedersehen'?! HA HA!" America laughed as everyone else laughed from the memory. Just then, a knock descended from the door. Getting quiet, everyone turned their heads to look at it. Who could it have been? Going to open it, Germany hoped it wasn't Mr. Schwartz. Then, when he answered it, he was relieved when he saw Pope Francis, Italy and Romano's boss.

"S-Sir? What are you-" Romano started to ask. But Germany saw him hold up a hand to tell him to stop for a minute.

"I understand, today Mr. Germany, that Italy has finally had the child?" Pope Francis asked. Germany, feeling bewildered, nodded. Pope Francis then sighed happily. "Congratulations then. I was so excited to find out. Boy or girl?" Pope Francis asked him again. Germany exhaled deeply.

"G-Girl... The island of Sicily... That's her name. Sicily." Germany told him. "Sicily Arabella Rosemarie Vargas-Beilshmidt, sir... If you would like, you can come in right now and see her if you want to-" But Pope Francis shook his head.

"Oh no I can't, unfortunately. But listen. I understand that she, the child, is literally a bastard. You do realize that, right?" Pope Francis asked. Germany, feeling guilty for realizing that for the first time since Italy's announcement, nodded while looking down. The Pope then continued. "But, that will be kept a secret with me. Besides, there's so many things that I need to do for Italy while she's on maternity leave. And, I would like to see her. Bring her over so that I may baptize her for the Catholic church sometime." Pope Francis told Germany. Germany, feeling shocked at this, just nodded rapidly. Then, before leaving, Pope Francis handed Germany a little bag and whispered in his ear something.

"Plus, come over to do a special ceremony if you want forever with Italy... Enjoy the present for the baby." Pope Francis then looked at Germany's obviously shocked face after separating from Germany and nodded. He then turned and left. Looking in the bag as the door shut, Germany found a little toy duck inside and smiled. He ignored everyone's confused faces to head up the stairs. He then turned before disappearing up the stairs.

"By the way, answer the phone or door if someone is calling or knocking... I have something important to do."

* * *

Italy was suddenly startled when she heard a sudden knock on the door as she hummed to Sicily. Looking up, Italy saw Germany standing at the doorframe. He had a little gash on his eyebrow, not bad enough for a scar thank goodness, and had looked like he had just recovered from a bloody nose. His injuries explained the noise that had happened downstairs. Rocking Sicily slowly and gently, Italy nodded for him to come in. She noted the little bag he held in his hand as he sat down next to her enough to look at Sicily's face. Italy observed Germany for a few minutes after he put the bag on the nightstand and sighed.

"I-Italy... I um... I want to discuss a few things with you..." Germany mumbled. Italy suddenly became scared. What did he want to talk about?! Was he going to tell her he didn't have any room for her and Sicily and she had to leave? Was he going to tell her that he hated her or something? Silently gulping, Italy just nodded.

"S-Si, Germany? What is it?" Italy asked trying not to show the nervousness in her voice. Germany didn't look at Italy as he sighed again and finally spoke.

"First of all, the noise downstairs and my injuries... My boss and I had a little... "Heated discussion". I just want to let you know that I'm okay, and that I'm sorry for causing some terrible ruckus and such downstairs..." Germany apologized. Feeling confused, Italy just looked at him.

"I-It's... Okay..." Italy mumbled unsure. What was Germany doing apologizing? But, he just continued.

"Second, your boss just came over... He said it didn't matter if... She's illegitimate... He'll baptize her no matter what if we bring her... Plus, he gave us a toy for Sicily. So yeah..." Germany mumbled. Italy reached slowly into the bag with a free hand that wasn't holding Sicily and pulled out a toy duck. Smiling, she gave it to Sicily. Sicily just gripped the duck in her sleep and held onto it. Germany finally turned his head to look at his daughter and smiled as he gently stroked her head tenderly. Italy's heart beat faster at the sight of Germany acting this sweet and kind at the moment with a smile. Then, all of a sudden, Germany finally looked Italy right in the eye and spoke to her tenderly in a way that surprised Italy.

"Finally, third of all, I want to settle some things that I believe should be known to you. I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to lie. So, Italy..." Germany then grabbed Italy's free hand, which had surprised her. Italy watched as Germany continued. "Today, not only was Sicily born obviously, but Romano told me something today. Something that I feel that I should honestly think would be important to not only I, but you." Italy then blinked. The way Germany looked at her with his sky-blue eyes... The way he held her hand softly... The way he spoke to her... It was as if... Feeling some hope rise in her chest, Italy tried not to jump to conclusions quickly just in case. Germany then finished.

"He told me that I was to take good care of you. And that I was to never let you down in any way. He told me that I was to be extra careful of your feelings especially. Because, he gave me a blessing... For yours and Sicily's sake. And, he also said that if I hurt you, I could say goodbye to my German family jewels." Germany told Italy holding her hand with both of his now. Italy's heart soared. Romano gave Germany and Italy a blessing. As in marriage. Italy couldn't even believe it. Snowballs could now be produced in the depths of Hell. But then, Germany continued. "But, I told him something else. Do you want to know what I told him?" Germany smiled as he asked Italy this question gently. Italy, feeling dazed at the news of Romano giving a blessing finally, nodded her head and answered.

"Si... I do. What'd you say?" Italy asked. Germany then leaned in and gazed even more deeply into Italy's eyes as he whispered something with the biggest smile along with the most twinkling and star-filled eyes she had ever seen.

"I told him 'Why would I hurt her? I have loved Italy ever since the tenth century'." Italy's eyes grew wide. The tenth century... The boy... Germany... The similarities... It was... He was...

"Holy... Rome?" Italy asked breathing hard with excitement. Germany chuckled as he nodded.

"Though, I think my name is now Germany..." Germany told Italy. Feeling the tears of joy come, Italy felt, for the first time since Holy Rome-Germany- left, true and wonderful love.

"You came home..." Italy whispered due to the tears. She then realized something. "Uh oh..." Italy smiled. Germany suddenly became worried.

"What is it?" He asked concerned. Italy just smiled.

"I forgot to make you the treats I promised as you left." Italy told Germany with a giggle. Germany just chuckled at Italy's joke.

"Why would I care? You already gave me the best damn things in the world. First, your love; Second, your acceptance; And third, the most wonderful and beautiful baby girl I could ever ask for." Germany said. Italy's heart stopped from the sweetness of Germany's words. Then, with no warning, Germany leaned in and kissed Italy softly on the lips. Returning the kiss, Italy slowly closed her eyes. He was home. Holy Rome was finally home. The only things that were different was his name and his age. But his kiss was the same.

'_Welcome home, Holy Rome... Or should I say Germany... I've missed you...'_ Italy thought as she and Germany continued the kiss.

* * *

"So, where's Italy? I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was a biggie. Was the baby born already?!" Dr. deNealer asked Prussia as he opened the door. Feeling like the responsible big brother he was, Prussia decided to lead Dr. deNealer up the stairs as everyone got out of the way. Spain and France followed along. Prussia then nodded.

"Ja, she was born." Prussia told Dr. deNealer. Dr. deNealer then looked stunned.

"A girl, huh? I'm surprised. Most of you countries are boys. Well then, is she a country, city or island?" Dr. deNealer asked the three friends as they reached the top. Prussia, Spain, France and Dr. deNealer just stopped at the top of the stairs. Looking at the cracked open guest bedroom door, Prussia just answered Dr. deNealer.

"Island. She's Sicily, Italy's biggest island near her and Romano's country. Mostly near Romano." Spain told Dr. deNealer. They then walked to the door. All of a sudden, as the trio and Dr. deNealer peeked through the crack, they almost cheered with excitement at the sight of Germany and Italy kissing. Smirking looking at each other, they all came to a conclusion.

"Hey, Doc?" Prussia asked quietly as France and Spain continued smirking at the sight of Germany and Italy. Dr. deNealer then looked up at him.

"Yes, Prussia?" Dr. deNealer asked. France then answered for Prussia.

"I think we should leave these two alone for a while." France told them. Spain nodded.

"Si... A _very_ long while." Spain said. Prussia then silently shut the door as Dr. deNealer nodded knowingly.

"I think you three are very right..." He grinned mischievously with the trio. They all then snickered as they walked down the stairs to leave the couple alone.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright. This is the last chapter... _ALMOST_! But OMG! This is it! Almost to the end! I'm so sad. But, to be nice, I'll write the last thing, okay? Alright, well...*sigh* It was so fun writing this. If it weren't for you guys, none of this story would've been possible. NONE of it. ^^ **

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	42. Eplogue

"Oh. My. God. Italy... You look so beautiful!" Hungary gasped as she and Ukraine had finally helped Italy into a dress. The white silk had flowed all the way down to her feet and ended there. On the front of her dress, there was a V-neck that only showed very little cleavage. The dress had long sleeves that covered Italy's arms that would've made one think that she came from royalty. Italy nearly cried herself when she saw the tears in Ukraine and Hungary's eyes. She truly did look beautiful. The make-up had also helped. But Italy knew she didn't need make-up. Hungary had just forced her to wear it when she said no.

Italy's hair was also down except for a little bun that used only a few locks of her hair. Hungary and Ukraine had curled her hair that morning. They had made her look like royalty to the point where Italy even thought she looked different. Turning to Hungary with a huge smile, Italy hugged the motherly person of her life.

"Thank you so much Hungary. I don't know what I would've done without you." Italy exclaimed. Hungary returned the hug with a teary smile, trying not to ruin her mascara she had just done. Smoothing out her green pastille dress, Hungary wiped her eyes.

"Italy, I wouldn't trade this moment for anything else. You have deeply deserved this day. You truly did." Hungary told her. Ukraine then joined the hug, making it a group hug.

"And without you, I don't think I would be feeling better about my feelings." Ukraine chuckled. They all laughed until they turned their heads from hearing a slight chuckle in the room.

"Well now, isn't this an awesome moment! It's about to start in about thirty minutes ladies! I'd start finding Romano if I were you, Italy."

"PRUSSIA! GET OUT!" Hungary yelled at Prussia, who was holding three-month-old Sicily in his arms. Sicily, who was wearing a little blue dress, was asleep despite the yelling. Italy laughed a little. She had gotten that trait from her mama. With her long curly blond hair and big amber brown eyes, Italy couldn't imagine a better daughter than Sicily. She then turned her gaze off of Prussia and smiled.

"Grazie Prussia. I'll find Romano soon." With a nod Prussia turned to leave. As he did, he whipped his head around and called out something that made all three girls laugh.

"Wait until West sees ya! He's gonna be redder than a tomato!" Prussia then turned the corner and left laughing his ass off. Ukraine then smoothed out her own green pastille dress.

"We better hurry if it's that soon!" Ukraine exclaimed. Italy nodded.

"Si, you're right! Let's hurry. Mio Dio, I knew we should've had a quicker breakfast than what I did!" Italy cried out with nervousness as the thought hit her of how soon it was going to be. Honest, she was really anxious and nervous about this day to the point where she could throw up.

* * *

Germany tugged at the collar of his tux as he stood at the front of the building next to Pope Francis. Gulping, he could feel the sweat on his upper lip and forehead threatening to come down. Prussia, who stood next to him, took notice of this action and put an arm on his brother's shoulder. Germany jumped from the sudden touch and looked at his brother. Sighing from relief, he rubbed the back of his neck from even more anxiety. Prussia then laughed.

"Jesus Christ, West. Funny how you don't get really nervous to go out to war and show no fear out there in the battlefield. But right now, you're jumpier than a squirrel trying to not run from a dangerous dog and are clearly scared of this moment. You're going to be okay! I guarantee it." Prussia laughed. Germany just scowled at his brother. But he quickly took off the scowl and just shrugged.

"Ja... But what if things go wrong? I love her, so I really don't want to disappoint her. She's my whole world basically. And what if she changes her mind? What if she just turns around and denies me? What if-" But Prussia just interrupted Germany rudely.

"What if, what if, what if! You sound like a broken record. Honestly West, have you got no common sense!? She _loves_ you, too! I hardly doubt that she'll just turn and run. Besides, she's beautiful. Wait until you see her!" Before Germany could yell at his brother for seeing Italy before him, he heard Japan walk up to him.

"You ready, Germany-san? Less then two minutes left!" Japan smiled. Germany nodded as he returned the smile.

"Ja... I really am." Germany said with excitement. Japan laughed.

"Good, because I just _knew_ you two would be together one day. I was basically fanboying at the thought!" Right after Japan said the last part, Prussia and Germany exchanged 'WTF?!' looks at each other. Japan wanted Italy and him to be together anyway?

"What'd you do? Open a fan page for Italy and I?" Germany asked, weirded out by Japan's fanboying over him and Italy. But, before he could answer, the organ started playing the familiar song everyone knew and everyone got into position. Germany stood straight at the front as France, Spain and Prussia got into their spots. England, who was holding a now awake Sicily at the moment and was Sicily's godfather, tried to get his little god-daughter to look down the aisle.

Austria continued to play the tune as they all watched Hungary and Ukraine walk down with their tiny bouquets of flowers. Once they got into their positions at the alter, everyone held their breaths as they saw the next sight. Standing with Romano, who wore a rare happy smile on his face, was Italy. They slowly walked down the church aisle. Germany's heart stopped as he failed to hide his smile. She was the most beautiful person in the room. Her glowing face brightened from being happy herself as she held the bouquet of roses in her hand with her arm linked around Romano's own arm. Her white dress went down to her feet and had a short V-neck. Her long sleeves made her look like royalty.

As they walked down, Germany chuckled as he saw Italy trying not to blush and laugh from nervousness herself. He didn't care what anyone thought. She was absolutely beautiful. Soon, the music stopped and Romano and Italy stood at the edge of the aisle. Pope Francis then spoke aloud.

"Who here is to be giving away the bride?" He asked. Romano then cleared up.

"I, Romano Lovino Vargas, the bride's fratello, am giving her away." He stated loud and clear. Romano then turned and kissed his sister's forehead and took a seat next to Austria. Almost everyone laughed when they heard France, Spain and Prussia sniffle a little from happiness. They kept on silently blowing their noses into their handkerchiefs. Italy smiled and silently chuckled as she stood next to Germany and handed Hungary her bouquet. Germany and Italy exchanged smiles. Today was the best day. Then, before they could say their vows, Pope Francis then announced a warning.

"Before we begin, is there anyone who thinks that this couple should _not_ join together? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Nobody spoke up, so he continued. "Now then, rings please?" America, who was the ring bearer, handed Pope Francis the rings before taking a seat. He then handed a ring to Germany.

"Please repeat after me, Germany. I, Germany Ludwig Beilshmidt..." Pope Francis told him.

"I, Germany Ludwig Beilshmidt..." Germany repeated. Germany watched as Italy nearly chuckled as he held the ring in his hand.

"Present this ring as a symbol of my love..." Pope Francis told him.

"Present this ring as a symbol of my love..." Germany said as if they were two broken records.

"For I will forever love you through sickness, fear and happiness..." Pope Francis told Germany again. Germany cleared his throat.

"For I will forever love you through sickness, fear and happiness..." Germany repeated once more.

"Till death do us part." Pope Francis told him finally. Germany smiled emphasizing the last part.

"Till death do us part." He repeated happily. Pope Francis smiled.

"You may now put on the ring." Pope Francis ordered Germany. Germany then held Italy's hand and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. After Pope Francis repeated the same process to Italy, he then told them what to do next.

"Now then, please say your vow, Germany." He told Germany. Germany then cleared his throat, a little self-conscience that everyone was hearing this. He only wanted Italy to be the one that would hear this. But he knew it was worth it.

"Italy, I promise you a lifetime of happiness and love. I won't care about how people protest about it. As long as you, Sicily and I are a family, that's all that matters." He then finished the vow by nodding. Italy was asked to do the same thing as she began.

"Germany, as long as we're together, nothing can stop me from being with you. If we fight, we fight. If we kiss, we kiss. If we have another kid, which I'm sure is the last thing that you want at the moment, then we have another kid. But all the same, we love each other. Ever since the tenth century." Italy finished her vow. Germany nearly smiled. He didn't mind another kid at all though. But he hoped she wasn't pregnant again at the moment. France, Prussia and Spain were now quietly sobbing from the beautiful words that Italy and Germany told each other. Now that the vows were over, Pope Francis then looked at Germany.

"Do you, Germany Ludwig Beilshmidt, take Italy as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. Germany nodded.

"I do, and I should. Since we _are_ standing here right now." Germany told him. Everyone chuckled at the comment a little, including Italy and Pope Francis. After the chuckling stopped, Pope Francis turned to Italy.

"And do you, Italy Veneziano Alice Vargas, take Germany as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. Italy nodded happily.

"Si, I do! Forever and ever!" She said happily. Germany and Pope Francis chuckled. He then concluded the wedding.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Germany," Pope Francis turned to Germany grinning, "You may now kiss the bride." From excitement, Germany grabbed Italy and kissed her full on the lips as she returned the gesture happily. Everyone then clapped and cheered. Not taking his arms off of her waist, Germany broke the kiss as he gazed into her eyes. She then smiled.

"You truly did keep your promise, Germany. You came home and married me like you promised. Ti amo..." Italy whispered happily. Germany then smiled.

"Of course I did... I did because I love you... Ich liebe dich..." They then held hands and kissed each other quickly once more as everyone followed them outside. Besides the day that Sicily was born, Germany had the best day of his life. And so did Italy. Because, they loved each other. And _that's_ what happened.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note: YAY! Thank you so much everyone for reading this! I really enjoyed writing this story! I'm so sorry this was truly the end. But they got married and lived happily ever after. ;A; But boo... I'm finished. No! But hey! That's why I'm making a series. So, the next story will be coming soon! Just try looking for my page. The title will be 'Making Choices'. Alright? Though, I'm not telling who the next pairing will be! But thank you so much you guys! **

**I would like to thank a couple of people. First, xlilslayerx. Without you, I don't think that I would've kept going with all our Skype talks and stuff for helping me for my writer's blocks and for drawing that wonderful picture for my story. I was really honored when you did that :)**

**And for all my reviewers. Some of your reviews made me LOL from how logical they were about the story. But you guys really kept me going for this story. So thank you so much!**

**For the followers of this story, thank you! I knew I couldn't disappoint you, so I tried to get as much done as possible for this story to not do that. :)**

**For whoever put this in the Fem!characters community, THANK YOU! Thanks to you, I got more views and reviews than I ever thought I could. I was so pleased that my story was _that_ amazing to you. So thank you so much! ^^**

**For my English teacher, thanks to you, I have learned so much about writing that I never knew. So thank you, Mrs. Cecchinelli a.k.a, to a lot of your students including me, Checkers ;) Even if you won't read this most likely and will never know about it. Still, thank you!**

**To the people who had added this to their favorites, thank you! I really want to hug you all and give you pasta literally. But, unfortunately, I can't. So, for now, enjoy internet pasta and an internet hug! *hugs all of you and gives you pasta* **

**And to YOU! Thank you for deciding to read this! It makes me feel really happy when somebody decides to read this because it looked like a good story to read. I feel really glad that you liked it enough to want to read it to the end. So really, thank you!**

**Well, that's all! Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy~! Ciao~!**


End file.
